Unbreakable Bonds (Reposted)
by ReelTreble
Summary: Reposted A sequel to A Family Broken. Many years after the attack that changed their lives, Fili and Kili are still trying to put the past behind them and become the warriors they are meant to be. But when a vicious enemy from their past returns and takes Kili, trying to finish what was started long ago. Will Thorin and Fili be able to find him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I am sorry for any confusion that this will bring, but I am having to repost this story. I have had issues with the website and my first attempt at posting this story was not actually posting to the website's new or updated story feed. So for those of you who are seeing this for the first time this story is the sequel to A Family Broken! I would recommend you read A Family Broken before reading this or you will be very confused on what's going on. In this story Fili and Kili will be a few years younger than in The Hobbit movie. I do not own the Hobbit or any of its lovely characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

Screams and battle-cries echoed through the destroyed forest, piercing the ears of the young injured dwarf. The dark-haired youth struggled to his feet as blood and sweat ran down his battered face, his body screaming with every movement. The many dead bodies of dwarves littered the bloodied ground; that once held happy memories of family picnics and better days.

Fire encased the battlefield creating an impossible heat, licking the flesh of the living and burning the bodies of the dead. Finally making it to his unsteady feet, Kili re-adjusted his grip on his older brother's sword, the only thing he could find of his missing kin. Blood was leaking down the young dwarf's arm, making his hand slick with blood. Though gravely injured Kili's determination did not waver and the only thought that occupied his mind was to find his Uncle and brother immediately.

Slowly he limped across the forest, stepping over the charred dead corpses of friends and loved ones. He moved with purpose towards the ever-growing darkness surrounded by flames. The closer Kili got to the darkness the louder the shrieks of goblins could be heard, making his skin crawl.

As he entered the dark the smoke from the flames encircled him, making it impossible to breathe. He panicked as the feeling of suffocation overcame him and the edges of his sight turned black. Kili dropped to his knees and yelled out in pain as he hit the ground. The darkness threatened to swallow the young dwarf, when a loud scream of agony rang through the night.

"FILI!" Kili's hoarse voice screamed in terror at the pained sound. The discomfort of his injuries and loss of breath forgotten, Kili stumbled to his feet and broke into a run towards his big brother's voice at full speed.

Kili ran and ran through the darkened forest searching for his lifeline, his partner in crime as their Mother used to say. Finally after what felt like ages he saw a clearing in the distance, sword held in a steady grip Kili slowed to a walk as he entered the dark clearing. The only light was coming from the full moon and the dim glow from the fire behind him.

After entering the clearing his eyes instantly landed on a broken figure laying on the ground with a pool of blood beneath it. Unwanted tears started welling in Kili's eyes as he approached the unmoving body with caution. Moving carefully his eyes never leaving his destination and when Kili was closer to the body, the light of the moon revealed an unwanted truth that Kili could not, would not accept.

In a daze he ran and dropped painfully to his knees beside his Uncle's body. "No…no…no…no…NO!" Kili frantically screamed in despair. Thorin's dead eyes stared endlessly into his youngest nephew's soul, searing this terrible moment into his mind forever. Kili dropped his head to his Uncle's still chest and cried.

Kili's moment of despair was interrupted by a quite pain-filled whisper behind him. "Kil…Kili."

The youngest of the Durin line whipped his heads in the direction of the voice he would know from anywhere, a voice he has heard since the day he was born and saw the limping stumbling silhouette of his older brother, slowly making his way towards him.

Kili leaped to his feet and ran to his injured brother's side, but before he could reach him Fili fell to the ground crying out in pain. Kili reached his brother in a heartbeat and could not stop the cry of despair that escaped his lips. Fili was bleeding heavily from many wounds that covered his body, but the worst of the blood came from a large gaping wound where his heart still fought for life. Kili gathered his dying brother into his arms and tried to comfort him in his finally moments.

"K…Kil…Kili" Fili shuttered out as he looked into the panicked brown eyes of his baby brother, From his place in Kili's lap Fili reached up with a shaking and unsteady hand to wipe a tear from his brother's bruised cheek.

"Don't….leave." Fili tried with all he had left to speak to his little brother, but had to gasp for dear breath between his words.

"Hang on brother, you're going to be fine, just hang on." Kili's voice broke as he tried to stop the bleeding from Fili chest.

Fili just continued to gasp for breath and clung to his brother's hand weakly.

Kili sobbed, tears flowing steadily down his face and his voice broke with every word he spoke. "Who did this to you Fili?"

Horrible coughs racked Fili's broken body and blood flew from his lips. "Ccc..Car…Carrek." Fili wheezed out painfully.

"No," Kili whispered in horror and looked at his dying brother, his protector with wide tear-filled eyes.

Suddenly Fili started shaking violently and mumbling frantically, "No…no…no, please don't!"

Kili looked at Fili in confusion, "Don't what Fili?" but his brother did not get the chance to answer as a strong hand gripped Kili by the back of the neck and lifted him off the ground, ripping him away from his dying sibling.

The touch burned with a white-hot pain and Kili screamed as his skin blistered and burned. With blurry unfocused eyes Kili saw the monster of his past pull him in close, so their faces were nearly touching.

"Hello little Kili. Did you miss me?" Carrek sneered and smiled that smile that has haunted the young dwarf for ages.

Kili bolted upright and struggled for breath, disoriented it took him a long while to realize he was safe in his bed, in the room he shared with Fili. Drenched with sweat Kili pulled a trembling hand through his equally drenched hair, fingers lingering on the scar at the lower back part of his neck. He turned his head to check on his brother to reassure himself that he was still alive, safe and undisturbed.

Kili squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his blanket in tight fists as he tried to quietly control his breathing. Painful images from his past flashed behind Kili's closed lids. _Carrek walking up to him slowly, two large goblins holding him down, a small sniveling goblin standing next to Carrek with a blazing torch, Carrek heating his dagger and walking closer…closer…closer,_ _Carrek circling behind him with the heated blade._ Kili snapped his eyes open, almost feeling the agony all over again and let out a near silent shaky breath.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime Kili was able to get his breathing under control, but he couldn't stop the tremors that shook through his entire body. A few tears escaped the young dwarf's eyes while Kili silently fought to control his emotions. He hadn't had a nightmare like that in a long time and having one now scared the young dwarf more than he would admit. Slowly and with quiet care Kili got out of bed and tiptoed to the door. When he reached for the doorknob he threw a quick look over his shoulder to ensure Fili was still asleep. Satisfied that his brother was still undisturbed Kili slipped out of the bedroom and headed for the front door.

Once Kili was outside he finally allowed a solitary moment of grief to overcome him. He slid down the front door, leaned his head back closing his eyes as a few stray tears fell down the haunted dwarf's face. Carrek's scarred face flashed behind Kili's closed eyes again and he slowly stood on shaky feet.

He made his way to a stone bench in front of their home and sat down while looking out into the distance. They still lived in the Blue Mountains and sometimes when Kili looked around, even after so many years from that horrible day he could see the destruction like it was yesterday.

The sound of someone slamming their foot into a heavy object and a muttered curse had Kili smiling faintly, "We really need to work on your sneaking skills brother."

A heavy sigh made Kili turn to see his older brother making his way towards him. Fili looked tired and disheveled from just waking without much sleep, which made Kili feel incredibly guilty for being the reason for his brother's disturbed rest.

"What are you doing out of bed Fili? You look terrible." Kili asked in a scratchy tired voice, eyes never leaving his brothers progress towards him.

Fili loudly plopped down on the bench next to his younger brother, "Why thank you Kili, I always try to look my very best." Fili gave his brother a grin before continuing, "As for why I am currently missing my beauty sleep, well shouldn't I be asking you the same question? Though I suppose that would be unnecessary, seeing as we both know why you're not in bed."

Kili looked away from his brother's searching eyes and they sat in silence for a few moments. No longer being able let his baby brother suffer in silence Fili gently nudged Kili's shoulder with his own.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kili shook his head and took a deep breath before turning to face his brother with a spark in his watery eyes. "What, about your terrible stealth skills? I do have a few pointers for you if you're interested. I can tell you this brother, you walk like a Oliphaunt and Cave Troll combined when you're trying to be quiet."

Fili placed a fake hurt expression on his face and placed a hand above his heart. "Oh, how you wound me brother."

Kili laughed quietly with his brother, but when he saw Fili's hand above his heart he remembered his dream. Kili could almost feel the blood from his brother's wound seeping steadily through his fingers and he had to swallow the painful lump that formed in his throat.

"It was Carrek. I…I dreamt that he came back and he uh." Kili took a few deep breaths, trying to stop his tears from escaping. "He came back and…and killed Uncle Thorin and he…he hurt you Fili." Kili looked at his brother in desperation, tears in his eyes and didn't even try to stop his crying anymore. "You were dying Fili! Dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do to help you!"

Fili carefully pulled Kili into a tight embrace, "its' okay Kili, he cannot hurt you or me ever again. Uncle Thorin and Dwalin killed that monster long ago. You know this."

Kili pulled away from his brother just enough to look him in the eyes. "I know…I'm not sure what happened. I have not had a nightmare like this in a long time."

Fili noticed that while Kili was talking he had started to unconsciously trace the scar on his neck. Slowly, as to not startle Kili, Fili reached over and took his hand away from his neck and squeezed it.

"I will always be here for you, no matter what. If we have to deal with these nightmares again, we will…together."

Kili looked away sadly. "It's just cruel." He whispered so quietly that Fili almost missed his words.

"What is Kili?"

Kili looked back at Fili so incredibly broken and hollow, like a shell of his baby brother. It destroyed Fili to see him look so beaten, so full of sadness. That look should never be placed on one so young, let alone his normally joyful energetic brother Kili.

When Kili spoke his voice broke in sadness and pain. "It's cruel that I can remember every scar, every mark of that creature's face, but I can't remember what my own Mother looked like. It's not fair Fili, it's just not fair."

Kili was now crying, barely holding himself together and Fili was not far behind him. "Kili you were a child, we both were. You cannot blame yourself for being haunted by his face. Yes it is terrible and cruel, but you must know that Mother loved us both more than anything. She would understand Kili. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself for something you have no control over."

Kili nodded his head absently as he digested his brother's comforting words. He still looked troubled, but at least Fili had gotten him to stop shaking.

"Come on then, we will be useless tomorrow if we both don't get some sleep." Fili said, the tiredness of his voice coming through.

"You go ahead Fili. I don't think I could fall asleep just yet. I'll be there in a bit."

After his little brother's words Fili began to shift and fidget in his seat until he found a more comfortable position. "If you are not sleeping, then I am not sleeping." He said with a huff, arms crossed, staring intently at his sibling.

Kili gawked at his brother astounded, "Fili you are the one that needs help with his tracking skills tomorrow. Uncle will kill you if you're dead on your feet! Go to bed!"

Fili sat back up and took Kili's face in his hands, looking straight into his troubled eyes. "Kili I am not going to leave you alone to deal with a nightmare by yourself. You know me better than that. If you are not going to sleep, then I am not."

Kili dropped his head to connect his and Fili's foreheads. "If you don't tell Uncle about my nightmares being back, I will try to go back to sleep." Kili whispered softly and almost pleadingly.

Fili pulled back suddenly with the surprising request. "Uncle needs to know Kili! He might be able to help you, maybe get Oin to give you something."

As he was speaking Kili started to shake his head rapidly, "No Fili, I do not want to be seen as weak! I…I don't want to worry him, please."

Fili was quiet for a while, thinking about what he should do. He knew his brother was going to be stubborn about this issue, and if he told their Uncle Kili would just hide his nightmares better, content to suffer in silence. He also knew their Uncle should know that Kili's nightmares had returned, if they wanted to help him properly.

"Alright Kili, I will not tell Uncle Thorin, under one condition."

Kili looked at his brother in confusion and gave him a hesitant nod to continue.

"You have to promise me you will tell me if you have another nightmare. I don't care if I am asleep. You wake me up, deal?"

There was rare uneasy silence that settled between the brothers as Kili though about Fili's offer. "Deal,"

Fili clapped his hands together making a sharp cracking sound echo around the deserted living quarters, "Excellent! Let's get some sleep."

Fili offered his hand to Kili who took it without pause, as he always would and the brothers made their way back to bed.

* * *

Thank you to those who have reviewed the previous posted version of this story. I have kept that one up so your reviews will not be lost. I hope you guys can bear with me as I figure out the problems I am having posting this and hopefully reposting it will fix the issue. I would love to hear what everyone thought about the first chapter. As you can see Kili is still really suffering from the events of the previous story, and soon you will see that Fili is also very troubled by it. Let me know what you think! Reviews help me update faster, so review if you want more! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I am sorry about how long it took me to get this posted. I have had a few issues with the website and an annoying amount of homework. The chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be, but certain parts got away from me and it did not seem right to go with my original plan. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

Fili did not get much sleep after he and Kili went back to bed. Instead he sat on the edge of his bed watching over his little brother from across the room, and with every whimper that escaped Kili's lips Fili would swiftly move to his brother's bedside. He ended up spending most of the night by Kili's side, trying to coax his little brother out of whatever torment that held him cruelly captive in his sleeping mind.

Eventually Fili fell asleep from exhaustion still facing Kili's direction and when he next awoke it was early morning and Kili was missing from his bed. The sight of his little brother's empty bed sent a quick panic to Fili's chest and he jumped from his bed in a rush. The room began to tilt slightly and dark spot danced across the young dwarf's vision from standing too fast and lack of sleep. Shaking his head clear Fili ran from his bedroom and crashed loudly into the kitchen, making his Uncle jumped in his seat.

"Fili what has gotten into you?!" Thorin bellowed at his oldest nephew.

Ignoring his Uncle, Fili started to search the kitchen and rest of the house wildly, breathing quickly in his panic. Thorin could not understand what was wrong and grew worried at his nephew's unwarranted behavior. Fili became more and more frantic the longer he searched and after he passed his Uncle for the third time, Thorin stood from his chair and gripped Fili's shoulders tightly.

"Fili calm down. Tell me what's wrong?" Thorin commanded in a strong stern voice.

Fili took a deep breath then looked into his Uncle's eyes, panicked blue meeting blue. "Where is Kili?! He wasn't in his bed when I woke up and he isn't in the house….I checked everywhere!"

Understanding flashed in Thorin's eyes and he lowered his voice, trying to calm Fili's nerves. "Your brother just ran to the market for a few supplies that we need for training later."

Fili tried to move out of Thorin hold, but his Uncle's grip did not waver. "He is fine Fili, Dwalin went with him. There is no need for you to go rushing off after him. The two of you can be separated every once and awhile without the world coming to an end."

Fili took a few shaky breaths and nodded very slowly, looking in every direction except his Uncle's. "I know Uncle, I'm sorry. I just don't like not being able to keep an eye on him. Kili always seems to get into trouble when I'm not around to protect him." Fili chuckled sadly at the end of his statement, finally meeting his Uncle's concerned gaze.

Thorin gave his nephew a small reassuring smile, "It's alright Fili. I understand, more than most I think." Thorin breathed in deeply and looked as if he was struggling with himself.

After another moment Thorin decided to tell Fili something he had not shared with anyone other than Balin. "After what happened I could not let either one of you out of my sight. I took you boys with me everywhere I went and would become a nervous wreck if I lost sight of either of you, for even a moment." Thorin chuckled lightly, " It continued like that for long while, until Balin knocked me upside the head one day and told me I had to stop worrying so much. My fear was becoming unhealthy for not just myself, but for you and Kili as well."

Thorin tighten his grip on Fili's shoulders, "I understand that as an older brother you feel like you must protect Kili, but you should not feel that you cannot let him out of your sight either."

Fili shook his head lightly and closed his eyes, speaking to his Uncle quietly. "Last time Kili was out of my sight he was scarred for the rest of his life by a monster." Opening his eyes again Thorin could see that as Fili continued to talk he tried to hold back angry, sad and confused tears. "If I don't keep him close, all I can see are those monsters tearing him away from me and all I can hear is Kili screaming for me to not leave him alone. I…I can't get it out of my head Uncle, knowing that I failed him like that."

Thorin pulled Fili into a tight but brief embrace, whispering calmly. "You have not failed Kili, you did everything you could. At such a young age most would not have survived at all. You and Kili are strong and you will both get through this."

Thorin watched his nephew's face trying to see if his words had made an impact on the troubled older brother. He then cleared his throat and spoke in a gruff but soothing voice, "Now go and get dressed, I assure you Kili will be back in no time."

Fili moved away from his Uncle and slowly walked back to his and Kili's room. Pausing at the door Fili turned to look back at Thorin with a small honest smile playing on his lips. "Thank you Uncle." With those words Fili entered his room to get ready for the day, anxiously awaiting his brother's return.

* * *

Kili burst through the front door with all the enthusiasm he was known for and raced into the kitchen, before sliding to a halt just in front of his Uncle.

"I've got everything we need and if I might say so in record time." Kili's voiced happily with an incredibly bright carefree smile.

"I see, and have you eaten yet?" Thorin asked chuckling under his breath. Kili really could brighten anyone's day.

Kili started laughing as he placed the items he bought in their right places. "No! I thought I would wait until my lazy brother was awake. Is he up yet?"

"Now who are you calling lazy? Need I remind you brother that you are the only one here who can fall asleep anywhere and the only one who could take up to an hour of constant prodding to wake." Fili replied chuckling as he walked into the kitchen, looking more put together than before.

"Hey that was one time and I was sick! You cannot count that!"

"Fine how about the fact that Uncle had to resort to the tickle monster once a week to wake you." Fili answered back looking smug.

Kili gasped dramatically and looked between his Uncle and Brother rapidly, "Hold on now, that was not just me and we made a deal to never speak of that! Besides I was not the one who kicked Uncle Thorin in the leg and immediately burst into tears begging for forgiveness, just from being woken up early for a trip."

The young dwarf brothers were now standing an arm's length apart, arms crossed and pure stubbornness plastered on both of their faces.

"Well I am not the one that…"

"Enough boys!" Thorin suddenly bellowed, cutting off Fili's retort as he stood from his chair. "Both of you get some breakfast. I need to speak with Dwalin before we leave. I will be right back and I expect you two to behave." He ordered sternly, fixing both of his nephews with the no room for discussion face, before heading to the door.

"Yes Uncle," Rang out from both Fili and Kili and as soon as the front door closed the young brothers started laughing together in amusement.

"Did you see his face!" Kili barked out between fits of laughter.

"I thought he was going to knock our heads in!" Fili answered,

After another few more moments of laughter the young dwarves settled and Kili got a good look at his brother's appearance. Fili looked as if he put himself together with careful attention, his hair fixed just right, trying too hard to look normal. Had it not been for the shadow of dark circles under his eyes no one would know anything was wrong, but Kili looked closer than most and he knew.

Kili felt a twinge of guilt run through his body, it was his fault Fili looked like this. It was always his fault. "I'm sorry for waking you last night Fili." Kili voice was low and his eyes downcast with his words.

Fili looked at his brother shocked at how quickly his mood had changed, and not liking it. "Kili it wasn't your fault. You can't control when you have a nightmare."

"Yes but I can try harder to not wake you up with them!" Kili snapped back, his anger at himself shining through his carefully placed mask.

Fili pulled Kili's head to his but felt him stiffen when his hand unintentionally came close to the scar on his neck. Fili quickly let go and settled for holding Kili shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

"Kili even if you were completely silent I would know when you leave the room…I always do. I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to know when you need me and I don't mind it."

Kili shoved his brother back playfully and placed a not entirely fake smile on his face. "Well you better eat and wake up a bit more or Uncle is going to makes us stay out there tracking all day or until your lacking skills improve. Personally I'm not sure if there is any hope of that ever happening."

Fili dropped into a kitchen chair with a loud sigh and faked a large yawn, looking up at his baby brother. "I'm so tired I don't think I could even make myself food. I'll be fine though….don't worry about me….I'll just grab an apple before we leave." Fili than blinked a few times at his brother, giving him the pleading puppy eyes they both used when they wanted something.

Kili stood there glaring in jest at his brother's antics, arms crossed over his chest as he tried to give his brother the best Thorin disapproving look he could manage. They stood like that, neither of them moving, or backing down for a few more moments.

Suddenly Kili threw his hands into the air. "Fine I will make you breakfast!"

Fili smiled in triumph and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head. "Thanks little brother, eggs sound great."

Kili scowled at Fili before tearing through the cabinet none too gently and started to make breakfast.

Thorin came back into the kitchen just as Kili started cooking at the stove and when he saw the look on both of his nephews' faces he knew what had transpired. It was obvious with Fili's smile and Kili's sulking.

"Oh Kili your making breakfast today. I'd love some eggs as well." Thorin said lightly, amusement shining brightly in his eyes and he winked to Fili as he took a seat next to his eldest nephew.

The look on Kili's face when he turned to them was priceless and had both older dwarves barking out hearty laughter, of which Kili joined in readily. In the end Fili assisted his brother in making a large breakfast and the small family openly enjoyed one of the rarer moments of peace and happiness, before heading out their door.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading! I would also like to thank everyone who has added this story as a favorite and to their alerts! A huge thank you to those who have taken the time to review and let me know their thoughts on the story so far! You guys are honestly incredible, you keep me writing! Please review and let me know what you thought about this new chapter. Did you like it?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I am very sorry for any confusion that has been caused by me having to repost this story. I hope you all are still reading and don't hate me for my technical difficulties. I really want to thank everyone who is continuing to support this story and all who have reviewed. Thank you to everyone who has made this story a favorite as well as all those who are following! You all are truly wonderfully!

* * *

Chapter Three 

Fili was feeling miserable and exhausted. He, Kili and Thorin had been trekking through the dense forest in light rain all morning, making for an overly excited Kili who loved the rain and a grumpy Uncle who hated it. Then of course there was the fact that Fili and Kili were having a tracking lesson, a subject that Fili hated with every fiber of his being. It was not that tracking wasn't important, but Fili could never see the little details that made for a good trail. Kili was always better with the little odd details when it came to everything. While Fili was good at looking at the full picture and catching the overall point that his younger brother always seemed to miss.

They were the perfect team of opposite talents and together the young brothers could accomplish anything they set their determined stubborn minds to. That is the reason Fili could not understand why his Uncle was so dead set on improving the certain skills that each brother lacked. Honestly if they really wanted to track something or someone Fili would just have Kili do it, while he watched his little brother's back. That was just the way they worked, together or not at all. Fili jolted from his thoughts as a wet acorn bounced off the tip of his nose without warning.

"Ow, what was that for Kili?!"

Kili shrugged his shoulders, flashing his brother a wide smile from where he was leaning against a large tree trunk. "I thought you could use a bit of a jolt back to reality brother. You lost in thought could mean disastrous things for everyone!" Kili exclaimed while he walked over to Fili, slinging an arm over his shoulders as soon as he reached him.

They walked like that together for a few moments, when suddenly Fili ducked out from under Kili's arm and in the same motion grabbed a handful of wet leaves for his surprise attack. Kili was stunned by the unexpected action and swiftness in which his brother had been able to gather, and stuff the drenched dirty leaves down his blue-gray tunic.

"Ah Fili!" Kili squealed in shock and started flailing around, trying to reach over his head to remove the cold wet offending objects. When that did not work he quickly pulled his tunic back and forth all the while hopping up and down. Finally Kili was able to dislodged most of the dirty leave and glared at his older brother.

Fili was doubled over from laughing so hard and Kili took the opportunity of his brother's distraction and swiftly tackled him to the ground. Fili and Kili wrestled on the wet forest floor, rolling around wildly until their Uncle's booming voice startled them still.

"Fili, Kili on your feet!" Thorin's voice carried on the wind and spurred the young dwarf brothers into action immediately.

Both Fili and Kili scrambled to their feet in a rush and stood looking ashamed as Thorin reached them. Thorin looked at each of his nephews in turn and fixed them with a disapproving glare.

"This is not a game! These skills are very important and they may very well save your lives someday. Now stop rolling around in the mud like children and pay attention!" Thorin gruffly order before turning on his heels and stomping off at a brisk pace, not even checking to see if his nephews followed. The boys slowly started after their Uncle in silence, Fili's arm firmly set around his brother's shoulder.

* * *

After more miserable trekking Thorin halted their progress, "Alright this spot should work. What do you boys see?"

Fili and Kili shared a quick smile and started circling the clearing, looking for signs of a trail. Fili walked around the right side of the clearing as Kili took the left, scanning the surrounding areas with keen eyes. They met again where they started and stood close together discussing their findings.

Thorin watched his nephews in amusement, assessing the way they moved in perfect unison even though they were on opposite sides of the clearing. It still amazed Thorin to see the bond that Fili and Kili shared. It was truly unlike any he had seen before, but that is what troubled Thorin's mind and heart.

After that horrible day when the goblins attacked his family and took his little sister's life, after all the pain and fear that he and his nephews went through, the boys' bond grew even stronger. What they both went through was traumatic and most would not have come out of that kind of situation alive, as it was Fili and Kili did not escape that day unscathed or un-traumatized.

After that day Kili would not sleep. He would stay awake, always having to be in someone's arms until exhaustion took him and even then he would wake screaming much too quickly for him to regain any strength. Fili could not be away from his brother's side and would have a panic attack if they were ever separated. Thorin had thought that Fili's problem was better until that morning's incident and even if the boys did not know it, Thorin was well aware that his youngest nephew was suffering from nightmares again.

He had no idea what to do to help them, Dis was always the one to kiss their troubles away and make everything all better. Before the only way Thorin was able to help his nephews heal, was to encourage their unusual bond, but now he worried that they would never be able to live without each other. It pained him to even think what would happen if he ever lost his nephews, but it was even worst to think that one of them could lose the other. Thorin was brought out of his thoughts when Fili and Kili step towards him with matching smiles that could lift anyone spirits.

When the boys reached Thorin they shared a look, having a silence conversation before Kili began talking.

"Okay Uncle Thorin, we found four different kinds of tracks to follow."

Fili continued his brother's sentence easily, "Most are small game, but…"

"We found stag tracks!" Kili said, almost bouncing in excitement.

Thorin looked surprised and nodded in thought. "Alright, Fili you're going to track the stag and Kili you will shoot it, if Fili finds it."

Fili looked panicked for a moment, but remembered that of course it would be him having to do the tracking. The lesson is to improve his tracking skills not Kili's.

Kili on the other hand smiled widely and gave Fili a small playful shove, "Of course Fili will find it Uncle." Kili's voice was loud and full of confidence, he absolutely believed that his brother would succeed, because Fili was his big brother and would always succeed.

With Kili declaration they set off again, this time with a stag to track and for Fili a mission to accomplish.

* * *

The small hunting party came to a meadow full of beautiful tall trees with red, yellow, orange and green leaves. In the middle of the meadow ran a small steady stream, perfect for a stag to stop for water.

Fili moved carefully to the water's edge trying to find the next trail. Kili also looked around, while Thorin stood back and watched his oldest nephew with a critical eye.

Fili continued to search but could not find which way the stag went after drinking and grew frustrated with himself. Thorin could see that his nephew was unable to find the trail that Kili had already seen, but he did not want to give Kili an opportunity to cheat for his brother.

"Fili which way did the stag go?" Thorin asked abruptly as he made his way to stand next to Fili.

The young dwarf was swiping his eyes around the meadow quickly one last time, "Um….the stag went…."

As Fili was talking Kili tried slipping silently behind his Uncle and was just about to signal which direction his brother should say when Thorin spun around sharply and fixed him with a glare.

"Do not tell him the direction Kili or he will never learn." Thorin's voice was firm, making Kili drop his raised hands by his side dejectedly. After Thorin was sure Kili was listening he turned back to Fili.

"Well?"

Fili was looking around again, still unsure of his answer and his voice held no conviction when he spoke. "Um…after drinking the stag turned west?"

Thorin sighed deeply and place a hand on Fili's shoulder, "Kili which way did the stag go?"

Kili look unsure if he should answer for a moment, but after a look from his Uncle he did. "The stag is continuing in the same direction…north."

Fili huffed loudly, "It amazes me that you can have the patience and attention span of a small squirrel, but somehow you can track better than almost anyone!" Fili shouted over to Kili in frustration and ran a hand down his face.

Kili smiled, knowing just what to do to cheer up his grumpy brother. "Wow I do believe that was almost a compliment Fili."

Fili looked at his little brother in disbelief, "You think being compared to a squirrel is a compliment?"

"I said **almost** a compliment!" Kili shouted back with a fake hurt expression on his face. The brothers were quiet for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

Thorin's patience was wearing thin as he tried to salvage the failing lesson. "Good, Kili show your brother how you know where the stag went, then we can continue with the lesson."

"What's the point?!" Fili suddenly shouted, pulling back from his Uncle roughly. "I don't understand why it is so important for me to learn this stupid skill! If we ever have to track anything I will just have Kili do it! Why are you so dead set on me being a better tracker?!" When Fili finished his rant he was out of breath, Kili stood still from shock and Thorin looked as if he was trying not to explode with anger.

Everything was silent, even the bird seemed to feel the tension. The only sounds to be heard was Fili's quick breaths and Thorin slow deep ones.

"You need to know this Fili, because your brother might not always be there to track something for you." Thorin spoke low and forcefully, his words bringing a flash of fear in both of his nephew's eyes.

"Tell me Fili, what would you do if your brother went out hunting while we were working in the forge and he broke his leg in a fall, making it impossible for him to make it home? What if his life depended on you being able to track him down and find him? What would you do then?"

Fili look distraught and his voice confirmed it. "That could never happen Uncle, because I wouldn't let it. I would never let him go hunting alone and neither would you! I would be there to protect him."

"But what if you can't! Fili I know you want to believe that nothing can happen to him just because you don't want it to, but that is not how things work. Do you not think I wanted to protect my brother Frerin or your Mother?" Thorin was breathing heavily, his temper getting the best of him. He looked into Fili's and then Kili's eyes and noticed how watery they looked. Seeing his nephews near tears made Thorin's stomach turn to ice and instantly calmed him.

"I do not mean to upset either of you. I just want you to realized that you may not be able to always fall back on each other. You must learn these skills for yourselves, so you can use them to help each other. Do you understand?"

Fili and Kili nodded slowly and unconsciously move to stand next to each other, needing the closeness. Thorin moved in front of his now quite shaken nephews and pulled them into an embrace.

"I am sorry that I lost my temper." Thorin said pulling away from Fili and Kili looking into each of their eyes.

Fili and Kili gave Thorin a half-hearted smile and answered back together. "We know."

Thorin watched the young dwarf brother for a moment as he steeled himself for what needed to be done. "I know you will not like this, but I think you both need to start training on your own a little."

The reaction was instantaneous. Fili and Kili stared objecting loudly, their words mixing together as the desperately tried to change their Uncle's mind.

Thorin held up his hand to quiet them, "My decision is final. Fili you will begin tracking with me while you Kili will try to improve your sword wielding abilities with Dwalin. Now let's head back home before it gets too dark to see."

Not giving his nephews a chance to object, Thorin turned swiftly and lead the way back home, with two sulking nephews trailing closely behind him.

* * *

What did you think? Please review and let me know your thoughts! I really hope you guys are still enjoying this story and I am sorry about the delays between chapters. I would like to update faster, but this semester is kicking my butt. Thankfully I am coming to the end of my semester and should be able to update faster soon. Please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story. As well as a huge thank you to everyone who has made this story a favorite. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

"Ugh! I don't understand why I can't get this! I'm trying, I really am Uncle, but I just can't see anything!" Fili shouted in frustration. Thorin and Fili had been out for a tracking lesson every other day for four weeks since Thorin had started his nephews' separate training lessons, and neither of his nephews' skills were improving.

It seemed that instead of helping their focus, being apart had only spilt their focus more. Fili was constantly trying to rush through his lessons, going through the motions as fast as possible so he could return home sooner. He also spent most of his time worrying about what was happening back at the mountain and if Kili was doing alright at his sword training.

Kili spent all of his time worrying about when Fili and Thorin would be returning, asking continuously when Fili would be back, if Dwalin thought they were okay and complaining that he could not go with them.

It was taking all of Thorin and Dwalin's patience to deal with their distracted students and each refused to give up on the separate training until at least one of them started improving. Thorin was having a much more difficult time than Dwalin because he had to deal with the sulking and pleading eyes every time the boys tried to convince him to change his mind. Kili had even resorted to not speaking to Thorin until he changed his mind and when Kili gets something in his head it was it almost impossible to change his mind.

Now after four weeks of this, Thorin had just about had enough. He told Fili that if he did not focus and improve on this trip, they were going to spend the night in the forest and would not return home until he found something. However, this seemed to be an even worst plan than the separate training. Fili had been on edge all day and every time they lost a trail he would become more and more upset and his focus would slip even further to his little brother back home.

Thorin sighed heavily and looked at his extremely upset nephew. "See? Well that is your problem Fili."

Fili raked a hand through his blonde hair, looking at his uncle tiredly. "What is? I'm doing everything you're telling me to!"

"Fili close your eyes." Thorin said softly, standing directly in front of his oldest nephew.

"What?! Why?"

"Just close your eyes lad." Thorin said a little more forcefully.

Fili nodded obediently, closing his blue eyes and automatically steadying his breathing. After Fili closed his eyes, Thorin began to slowly make a path in and out of certain trees while talking in a strong deep voice.

"Tracking is not just about what you can see Fili. It is about much more than that. What do you hear? What do you smell or feel? These are all things you need to consider when tracking."

Thorin continued to slowly make a subtle path, but his eyes never left his nephew's form and his voice never faltered. "You are trying to rely solely on your sight, but you need to use all of your senses if you are to become a better tracker. You must feel where your quarry went; live in the moment it took each step. I know you can do this Fili, now open your eyes and tell me which path I took while speaking to you."

Fili opened his eyes slowly and Thorin could clearly see determination reflected in his nephew's stance, with shoulders square and jaw set Fili began scanning the area with care.

"I would think that you wanted to keep me in sight, so you wouldn't have gone very far." Fili said slowly, working everything out in his head. "I heard your voice start somewhere around… here!" Fili voiced happily as he found the beginning of his uncle's trail. After having spotted it he look at his uncle, eyes shining and began to follow the trail, his confidence growing with every step.

Eventually Fili had managed to follow his uncle's trail until he stood directly in front of Thorin, smiling widely.

"Very good Fili. Now you understand it takes more than just sight to track correctly. I think we can head back now."

Fili actually jumped with joy at his Thorin's words and turned quickly on his heels to make his way back home.

* * *

"Kili pay attention!" Dwalin thundered gruffly just as his blunt sword almost slammed against Kili's head for the third time that day.

Kili had been having a terrible time focusing at his lesson. Since he woke up that morning, after another vivid nightmare Kili had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. The young dwarf pushed his worries aside, contributing the feeling to the fact that his brother was leaving again for training, without him and he was still not speaking to his uncle. But no matter what Kili did the feeling would not leave him and it was definitely affecting his training. His troubled mind would not stop drifting to his family, out somewhere in the woods. Kili was pulled from his distant thoughts as Dwalin knocked his feet out from under him, making Kili's back hit the solid ground. The impact knocked the air from Kili's lungs and he stayed on the ground for longer than necessary.

"You alright lad?" Dwalin suddenly asked in concern after Kili made no move to stand.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Kili voiced, slightly out of breath after fighting with Dwalin for most of the day.

The question did not surprise Dwalin since it had been a favorite of Kili's for weeks now, but it still brought a heavy sigh from the seasoned warrior. "I'm not sure lad, but you need to stop worrying about your brother and uncle and concentrate on your training. Thorin will take good care of your brother. Now up you go." Dwalin extended his hand to help haul Kili off the ground.

"I know. I'm sorry Mister Dwalin." Kili answered back sadly, "I just hate training without him. I don't seem to know what to do with myself without Fili. I just don't understand why Uncle has to be so difficult! He should just let us train together!" Kili's voice had started low, but ended up shouting in his anger towards the end.

Dwalin placed a large calloused hand on Kili's shoulder, "Your uncle is only trying to help you both. It does you no good to be so reliant on each other and these training sessions have been good for you and Fili, even you can agree with that."

Kili thought for a moment and when he spoke his voice was calmer, but also held sadness. "I know I have been unfair to Uncle Thorin and that this has been good for me and Fili, but it has been four weeks. How long are we going to have to be separated?" Kili whined dramatically.

Dwalin not being good at comforting words just gave Kili's shoulder a squeeze and tried to change the subject. "I think we can be done with swords for the day. Do you feel up to some archery training?"

Kili smiled widely at Dwalin, knowing it was his way of trying to cheer him up. Dwalin knew that Kili loved to finish a day of training with archery. It always made him feel better about himself, made him feel special. Kili nodded enthusiastically and turned to retrieve his bow and arrows, when a sudden snapping noise in the woods froze him in spot.

"Mister Dwalin, did you hear that?" Kili asked quietly, his voice wavering slightly in his fear as the unsettling feeling in his stomach increased.

Faster than a heartbeat Dwalin was pulling Kili behind him by the young dwarf's coat sleeve and reaching for his sharpened weapon. Kili swiftly attached his quiver full of arrows and held his bow in a crushing grip.

The training area and surrounding woods were eerily quiet with no sounds being heard outside of the two tense dwarfs' breathing. Another snapping noise to their right and left sent Dwalin's heart racing and adrenaline pumping quickly through his veins.

"Kili I need you to do exactly what I tell you to do, without question." Dwalin's voice was commanding and quiet for only Kili's ears.

Kili nodded his head firmly in understanding and spoke in an equally quiet steady voice. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know lad," Dwalin replied.

* * *

The sky was just beginning to take on a pink hue as the sun began to slowly set, just as Thorin and Fili made their way over the final hill that lead to the Blue Mountains. With the mountain's entrance finally in sight Fili felt his spirit lift and breathed out a sigh of relief, he was almost home, almost to Kili. Thorin could see the change in his nephew body language immediately and realized it was time to fix this.

"You did very well today Fili. I think you're finally improving."

Fili felt a surge of pride at his uncle's praise and could feel his hope rising. If he was improving maybe he and Kili could train together again.

Thorin stopped Fili right in front of the entrance and faced him with a smile. "I think Kili would like to see how you've improved next time we go."

Fili smiled brighter that Thorin had seen him smile in weeks and a twinge of guilt hit the dwarf king's chest. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to separate his nephews after everything they had been through.

"Thank you Uncle Thorin!" Fili cried with joy and squashed his uncle in a crashing hug before rushing through the entrance and practically running towards the living quarters.

Thorin had to lengthen his stride, trying to keep up with his excited nephew as they quickly made their way through the mountain. When their house came into view Thorin's steps faltered. All the windows were dark, seeming as if there were no lights on in the house, which would not make sense for the time of day.

"FILI, WAIT!" Thorin bellowed halting his oldest nephew in spot.

"Why what's wrong?" Fili asked in confusion, fear etched across his face.

Thorin just held up his hand signaling that Fili stay in spot and swiftly moved to the front door. Thorin unsheathed his sword and cautiously open the door, stepping across the threshold with care. The house was as Thorin had expected, dark and quiet. Everything was exactly how they had left it that morning and Kili's chores that he spent the better part of breakfast complaining about, remained untouched.

A floor board creaked behind Thorin and he whirled around, coming face to face with a panic-stricken Fili.

"Uncle what's happening? Is Kili okay? Why is it so dark in here? Where are Kili and Mister Dwalin?"

Thorin could only stare at his nephew's trusting blue eyes as dread gripped at his heart. He could see Fili's lips moving frantically, but Thorin could not hear him. All Thorin could hear was his little nephew Fili, asking feverishly if his little brother was going to be okay after they recused him from Carrek's torture. He could see a younger Kili crying with every ounce of his energy for Thorin not to leave him and Fili alone ever again, making him promise to never leave their sides as long as he lived.

Fili was now shaking Thorin's shoulders, "Uncle Thorin!" Fili shouted loudly, finally jarring his uncle from his dark thoughts.

"They haven't been back here. Everything is as we left it," Thorin voiced quietly.

Fili looked extremely pale and unsteady on his feet, like his world had just been shaken. "Maybe they went back to Mister Dwalin and Mister Balin's house after training?" Fili asked, voice cracking.

Thorin took a breath, steeling himself before he spoke in a forced calm voice. "I'm sure you're right. Let's go and get him."

Despite Thorin's words he would not relax until he set eyes on his youngest nephew and ran as quickly as he could to Dwalin and Balin's house.

Halfway to their destination Thorin slammed into a body, not paying attention in his rush. He looked up to growl at the offending dwarf who dared stop him from getting to Kili, but when he looked up he saws it was Balin he had knocked into.

"Thorin, what's wrong?!" Balin's gently voice asked over the noise of the living quarters.

"Balin, is Kili at your house? He and Dwalin were supposed to wait at our house until we returned, but no one is there and it looked as if no one has been there all day." Thorin asked urgently, Fili looked on worriedly right beside him.

Balin frowned deeply, "No, I have not seen young Kili or my brother since they left for the training grounds this morning."

With Balin's words the three dwarves set off running to the training ground outside of the mountain settlement, where they each hoped they would find their missing kin.

When they arrived the sight that greeted them stopped their hearts and took their breath. The training area was in ruin, bodies of orcs and goblins littered the ground and the smell of death assaulted their senses. Many of the dead orcs and goblins had arrows imbedded in their bodies, arrows that they quickly recognized as Kili's.

Thorin, Fili and Balin began searching the area, each shouting the names of their missing loved ones. After Thorin's eyes scanned the forest floor he suddenly saw a large familiar figure laying on the ground, unmoving, surround by dead creatures and lots of blood.

Thorin ran for the figure as fast as his legs would carry him and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Dwalin!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Thank you all for reading and supporting my story! Please review and let me know what you thought about this new chapter. Reviews help me write faster!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, I'm back with chapter five! I am sorry for the delay, but I had finals this week and they ate up most of my time. I hope the chapter makes up for the longer wait. Thank you to everyone supporting this story through follows, favorites and reviews! You guys make my day! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Five

Thorin crashed heavily to the ground next to his fallen friend and frantically began searching his body for any signs of life. Dwalin lay much too still for the dwarf king's liking, covered in so much blood it was difficult to tell what was orc, goblin or dwarf blood. The side of his head had a deep gash from where a hard object had been smashed against his skull and there were goblin arrows, most likely poisoned sticking out of his left thigh and right shoulder. However, the worst injury that Thorin could see was a large sword wound that started just below Dwalin's collarbone and traveled across his body, ending at his left side. Thankfully the one thing that also stood out through all the blood and grime was the shaky, but steady rise and fall of his old friend's chest.

The moment Fili saw the condition Dwalin was in, his chest tighten painfully and his blood ran cold. He could not breathe, his vision became blurry and his eyes filled with tears. What happened? Where is Kili? The thought of his little brother having been a part of whatever happened to take down someone as strong as Mister Dwalin, sent Fili into a full panic. He started screaming his brother's name at the top of his lungs as he scanned the surrounding area, hoping to see his brother's familiar dark head of hair amongst the bodies.

Thorin looked up, startled by his nephew's desperate shouts, breaking him from his daze. He quickly turned to look across to the other side of Dwalin, where Balin was trying to wake his unresponsive younger brother with a grave expression on his aging face.

"Thorin, he needs a healer now." Balin said, and in his eyes Thorin saw fear and uncertainty that was rarely seen in his advisor, reflected back at him.

Thorin took only a moment to compose himself, before slipping into his role of leader and pushing his raging emotions under the surface.

"FILI!" Thorin bellowed to his frantic nephew, who was across the clearing sifting through enemy bodies. It took several attempts to break Fili from his determined search, but after he finally heard his uncle's calls Fili raced over to him urgently.

"Where is he?! Did you find him?!" Fili said, looking around his uncle wildly.

"Fili….FILI!" Thorin's voice rose when it seemed Fili did not hear him and he gripped his nephew's lower arm, successfully getting his attention. "Fili Calm down, I need you to run for Oin, Dwalin needs help now." Thorin ordered gravely,

"No Uncle we have to find Kili! He must be here somewhere. We just have to keep looking…I…I have to keep looking." Fili's voice broke with emotion as he looked at his uncle with a childish hope that he could fix this mess. He could always fix anything surely he could bring his baby brother back.

Thorin felt his heart seize in a strangling grip of pain at his nephew's lost and broken eyes, searching for him to make everything better, but he didn't know if he could.

"Fili I understand your need to search for Kili. I want to find him just as much as you and the only way to do that, is to find out what happened here. We need Dwalin to tell us what occurred, but he needs Oin to help him first."

Thorin could see Fili's troubled mind slowly processing what he said and after a few moments saw his eyes flash with determination.

Fili gave his uncle a firm nod and ran in the direction of the mountain as fast as his legs could carry him.

As Thorin watched Fili's retreating back his mind began to wander to his youngest nephew. If anything happened to Kili because he had the ill-advised idea to separate his nephews, he would never forgive himself. Thorin did not know what would happen if he and Fili lost Kili, the light of their lives. Fili would surely be broken beyond repair without Kili.

Despite his best efforts Thorin could not stop his mind from remembering the terrible time after the Blue Mountains were attacked by Carrek and the fear of how close he had come to losing his precious nephews forever. The same fear gripped his heart now, as his friend lay bleeding before him and Kili nowhere to be found, could already be dead.

Thorin felt a shiver run down his spine with the horrible thought that always energetic and loving Kili could be lost to them, but he quickly pushed the idea from his head. He would not give up on Kili, not when there was still hope. Thorin was just about to run back to the mountain and get the healer himself when Fili's familiar form broke through the line of trees surrounding them, with undeniable speed. He was quickly followed by not only Oin but Gloin, Bifur and Bofur also came rushing to Dwalin's side.

Thorin shifted out of Oin's way when he reached Dwalin and watched as the seasoned healer began to examine the wounds inflicted on his friend.

"No, this is not good. Infection has already set in, breathing is good though." Oin rattled off to himself, checking every wound with steady careful hands.

Suddenly Oin looked over at Thorin, "Has he regained consciousness at all since you found him?"

Thorin seemed startled at the sudden question, but recovered quickly. "No, he has not responded to any attempt to wake him."

"That is what I feared. We need to get him back to my house and quickly. I must wake him before that head wound makes it so he never wakes." Oin stated in haste, the bluntness of his words showed his worry.

Thorin felt like his breath was knocked completely out of his lungs and nodded numbly, mind racing.

"Gloin, Bifur I need you two to search the area for any sign of Kili. Everyone else will help carry Dwalin back to Oin's house." Thorin ordered, voice cracking at the mention of his missing kin.

"NO! Uncle please let me help look for Kili. I need to find him." Fili said as he moved to stand in front of Thorin, blue eyes shining with the beginning of tears.

Thorin placed his roughly textured hands on Fili's slightly trembling shoulders. "No Fili I need you to help with Dwalin. I cannot be worrying about you on top of worrying about Dwalin and Kili...Please Fili do this for me."

Fili eyes widened, he had never heard his uncle plead for anything and the shock of his uncle's use of the word please mixed with the pleading tone of his voice had Fili nodding.

"Thank you," Thorin whispered before connecting his forehead to Fili's briefly.

The normally short trek back to Oin and Gloin's house took twice as long and was a thousand times harder than usual. Thorin, Fili, Balin and Bofur carried Dwalin as carefully as they could, while Oin rushed ahead of the group to prepare for the injured warrior.

When they arrived at their destination they carefully placed Dwalin on a sturdy patient cot. All the dwarves were pushed aside as Oin dashed to the injured dwarf's side with hands full of medical supplies.

"Thorin, I need you to hold his shoulders down please. I do not wish to be attacked when I wake him." Oin ordered,

Thorin crossed the distance in seconds and placed each of his hands on Dwalin's massive shoulders and gave a firm nod to Oin when he was ready.

Oin pulled the top off a small jar of what looked like white powder and placed the opening directly under Dwalin's nose.

Everyone held their breath, watching their fallen comrade with anxiety. After a few moments Dwalin's nose twitched and his eye lids started to flutter. Suddenly Dwalin tried to lunge up and fought against Thorin's hold with surprising strength.

"Dwalin stop! It's me Thorin, you are safe my friend."

The large warrior fell back to the cot exhausted with a grunt of pain. Breathing hard his unfocused eyes landed on Thorin and he used the rest of his dwindling strength to pull Thorin closer to him.

"Where is Kili?!" Dwalin asked frantically, his voice laced with pain.

Thorin closed his eyes briefly before answering his friend. "We do not know. I was hoping you could tell us what happened. Who attacked you?"

Fili took a tentative step closer to the conversation and tried to steady his rapidly beating heart.

Dwalin closed his eyes and spoke in a low defeated voice, "I failed Thorin…I'm sorry, I tried to stop him, but they was too many of them. We were surrounded, it had to be a planned attack Thorin and I could not stop him…I'm sorry."

Dread filled Thorin's heart, "Who was it Dwalin? Who attacked you and Kili?"

Dwalin answered and when he did Thorin's whole world shattered. "It was Carrek…he took Kili."

* * *

The first thing that Kili was aware of as he slowly regained consciousness was the pounding agony slicing through his skull. It wasn't entirely strange for him to wake up with a headache after one of his more vivid nightmares and that last one was one of the worst. In this nightmare he was training with Dwalin alone when that monster Carrek came out of nowhere with dozens of orcs and goblins.

Kili shivered at the memory of it and tried to understand why it was so darn difficult to open his stubborn eye lids. Kili tried to lift his hand to rub his unresponsive eyes when a sharp pain shot through his wrist and something coarse held his hand in place. Panic settled in the young dwarf's chest and he snapped his head up, eyes finally obeying his command to open. He instantly regretted his sudden movement, as Kili's vision blurred and pain exploded in his head. The pain making him yelp loudly and his breathing quicken.

Cruel laughter froze Kili's body and sent every nerve of his to high alert, he would know that laugh anywhere; it still haunted him to this day. Taking a moment to try to prepare for what he knew was awaiting him, but praying with every ounce of his heart that he was wrong, that this was a nightmare and wasn't really happening. Kili opened his eyes slower this time and took in his surroundings.

He could already see that his prayers had not been answered. Kili was tied to a rough tree in the middle of an enemy's camp. The camp was filled with orcs and goblins, most of which were cooking some kind meat over a roaring fire, too far away from Kili to offer any heat against the cold dark night. Kili reluctantly slid his eyes in the direction the malicious laughter had come from and saw Carrek leaning against a tree, almost an arms-length away to his right.

The moment Kili's eyes landed on Carrek's scarred form he lost all control over his emotions and he panicked. Tears welled in his fear-filled brown eyes and his voice wavered when he spoke.

"No…no…no, this is not happening. You're dead; you're supposed to be dead." Kili said desperately, almost pleading for his words to be true.

Carrek smiled wider at Kili's reaction and very slowly made his way towards his prey.

As Carrek started walking Kili closed his eyes tight and willed himself to calm down, he could not fall apart in front of his enemy. He just needed to hold on until his uncle and brother came for him.

Opening his eyes again, Kili placed a mask of stubbornness on his face and waited for whatever Carrek had planned.

The large goblin knelt in front of Kili and reached out his hand slowly, making him flinch. "Is that what your uncle told you little Kili?" Carrek's voice held amusement,

"Don't call me that!" Kili snapped back ferociously, glaring at Carrek with dark eyes.

The goblin laughed again and faster than Kili's pain-riddled mind could process Carrek's mangled hand shot out and gripped Kili's face tightly. Kili struggled, but only managed to anger his captor, making Carrek squeeze harder until he stilled.

Leaning in close Carrek whispered, "Tell me little Kili, how does it feel to have someone you trust more than anything, lie to you for years?"

Kili could not stop himself for remembering the day his uncle told him and Fili that Carrek was dead.

"_Kili Please you need to sleep. You haven't slept in days and Master Oin said you won't get better unless you rest." Fili pleaded, _

_Fili was sitting on the edge of Kili's bed trying to coax his little brother to shut his eyes. It had been a few weeks since their ordeal with Carrek and the goblins and a few weeks since their mother's funeral. _

_Fili had healed quickly the only sign of what happened was the almost fully healed cut across his face and his left wrist still in a splint. However, Kili was not healing as well as his older brother, because Kili refused to sleep and let his body heal. Every time had tried to sleep he was haunted by nightmares of what happened and eventually decided he would never sleep again. He would stay awake as long as possible until his body gave out and even then he would wake before it did any good. _

"_No Fili, I don't wanna sleep. I don't wanna see him anymore…please." Kili cried, his watery eyes holding enough despair to break any warrior's heart._

_Fili leaned closer to his baby brother and used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were running down the deep dark circles under his eyes. Kili looked half-dead; he was extremely pale and sweaty from the fever that would not break. _

"_I swear to you Kili I will not leave your side while you sleep. I will protect you, just please try, for me."_

_A sudden clearing of a throat startled both boys making them whip the heads to the door, where they saw their uncle and Balin standing. Balin's sad eyes looked at them with concern before he gave Thorin a pat on the shoulder as he left. _

_Thorin slowly approached his nephews who were now both sitting on the bed, Kili curled up against his brother's chest, watching their uncle's progress._

_Thorin sat on the edge of the bed where Fili had been and slowly ran a hand through each of his nephew's hair. Fili leaned into the gentle touch, but Kili stiffened and barely concealed a flinch as Thorin's hand moved towards his neck. _

_Thorin breathed deeply and seemed to struggle with himself before speaking in a low comforting voice. "Boys I need to tell you something." _

_His nephews looked at him and nodded to show they were listening. _

"_Dwalin and I found and killed Carrek today. He is dead and will never be able to lay a hand on either of you again." Thorin looked away from his nephew's relieved eyes briefly and let out a shaky breath. _

Kili was pulled from his memory by the shrieks from the goblin and orcs fighting for the last of the remaining food. He realized Carrek still had his face gripped in his scarred hand. Kili glared and spit into the goblin's face, causing Carrek to recoil and release his crushing hold on his jaw.

"Whatever my uncle did was in my best interests, but I would not expect a creature like you to understand anything when it comes to protecting someone you care about!" Kili growled out firmly.

Carrek slammed his fist across Kili's face in anger, splitting his lip and extracting another yelp from the young dwarf. He then returned his hold on Kili's bruising jaw and leaned in until their faces were nearly touching.

"Such unwarranted faith you have in your uncle, but tell me this dwarf. If he was trying to protect you, then why did he leave you alone knowing that I was still alive?" Carrek let his words sink in. Then with unnecessary force he shoved Kili's head back against the tree trunk, plunging the young dwarf back into unconsciousness.

* * *

There you have it, Carrek is back! Let me know what you thought about the chapter, reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! It was my birthday the other day and I wanted to make this chapter the longest so far, as a present to myself! Thank you all for your favorites; follows and reviews! Lots going on in this one and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Six

"What?" Fili's disbelieving voice broke through the quiet that had settled over the group after Dwalin's pained words.

Ignoring him Thorin kept his focus solely on his injured friend. "Dwalin, look at me." Thorin ordered.

Dwalin's glazed eyes traveled around the room before finally landing on Thorin's worried gaze, after the dwarf king placed both of his hands on either side of his face.

"I need you to tell me exactly happened." Thorin said slowly to make sure the injured warrior understood what he was asking.

"Uncle, what did he mean Carrek took Kili? Carrek is dead, you killed him yourself!" Fili shouted at his uncle when no one in the room seemed to answer his question.

Oin rushed forward towards the cot, "Thorin move aside I need to treat his wounds." he ordered sternly, trying to pull his king away from his rapidly weakening patient.

Without looking up from Dwalin's face Thorin pushed Oin back, "Dwalin tell me what happened to you and Kili in the clearing."

"Uncle, what does he mean?!" Fili's voice rose above the chaos in the room and everyone stilled in shock, staring at the confused and angry young dwarf.

"FILI now is **not** the time to discuss this! Quiet yourself!" Thorin bellowed and then turned back to Dwalin, who had lost his battle with consciousness. "NO Dwalin! Wake up! I need you to tell me what happened!" Thorin's voice cracked as he lightly shook his friend in a panic.

"Thorin he could die if you do not let me treat him." Oin stated gently, like only a practiced healer could and slowly pulled a compliant Thorin out of his way.

The moment Thorin was out-of-the-way Oin began working feverishly, barking orders to Bofur and Balin in the hopes that they are not too late to save their wounded friend. Thorin watched as Oin started to remove the arrows in Dwalin's body with a heavy heart filled with guilt, guilt that intensified when he caught sight of his oldest nephew.

Fili was standing close to the door away from the action, staring at his uncle looking hurt and incredibly lost. With a deep sigh Thorin took a step towards Fili, which he countered with a step backwards away from his uncle, shaking his head as a tear slid down his face.

"How is it possible that Kili's been taken by Carrek when that monster is dead?" Fili whispered in uncertainty. "When you promised me and Kili that he could never hurt either us of ever again?" Fili continued his voice rising as he started to understand the truth of the situation.

Thorin took a few more steps closer to his nephew and this time Fili did not move away, he just glared at Thorin, blue eyes filled with shining tears. "Fili-"

"No Uncle, tell me….tell me how that is possible!" Fili said his voice laced with anger, "TELL ME!"

"BECAUSE HE ISN'T DEAD AND HE NEVER WAS!" Thorin roared back and Fili visibly flinched at his uncle's words, as if he had hit him. Thorin took a breath to calm down and tried to place his hands on Fili's shoulders, but his nephew stepped back quickly out of his reach and put his hands in front of himself like a shield.

"Oh Mahal, how could you? How could you lie to me and Kili for so long? How could you separate us knowing that creature was still alive? How could you leave my little brother alone?" Fili's accusations were barely above a whisper, but to Thorin's guilt ridden soul they were as loud as his earlier shouts.

"Fili you must understand,"

"Understand! We both trusted you and you lied to us for years!"

"Fili, just listen,"

"NO! Everything that has happened is your fault! We should have been here... I should have been here to protect him, but YOU had to separate us and now we have no idea where Kili is or if he is even still alive!" Fili's voice cracked with emotion, matching the tears streaming down his face as he glared at his uncle with hatred.

Thorin felt like his entire world was crumbling around him. His longtime friend Dwalin lay gravely injured, possibly dying. His youngest nephew missing, taken captive by a dangerous enemy that he failed to protect him from already once before and now his oldest nephew stood before him with hate in his eyes, hate that was usually reserved for the enemy.

"Fili I swear to you we will find your brother, everything will be okay." Thorin said softly,

It was the wrong thing to say. Fili clenched his hands into tight fist at his side as he shook with anger. "You can't make that kind of promise Uncle Thorin! For all you know Kili could already be dead; my baby brother could be dead and you're standing there making promises you can't possible hope to keep! Do you not think you have lied to me enough already?" Fili's voice was cold and full of pain when he spoke and Thorin felt like breaking.

"Fili,"

"No don't, just don't. I'm going to see if Gloin and Bifur have found anything…please don't follow me." With those words Fili swiftly left the house and Thorin in silence.

* * *

Fili walked as quickly as his tired limbs would carry him. He weaved in and out of the activity of the living quarters and market place and could not understand how everyone could just go about their day when his entire world was in shambles. How could they smile when his baby brother was missing, taken by vicious monsters? How could the days continue to flow when Kili was alone, scared, confused and in pain? Fili knew it was not their fault, they did not know what was happening to his brother, but he could not help but glare at every dwarf that crossed his path.

The last light of the day kissed the sky just as Fili passed through the entrance of the mountain. He took one of the lit torches the entrance guard offered him and lengthened his stride to the training grounds. As Fili walked in silence all he could think about was his little brother and a promise he made long ago.

"_Kili…Kili look at me! Its' okay little brother it was just a nightmare." A twelve-year-old Fili sat in front of his little brother on their bed, trying to calm Kili down after waking to his desperate screams. The small trembling dwarf child leaped into his older brother's arms sobbing in fear. It had been two years since the young boys lost their mother and Fili knew with the anniversary of her murder rapidly approaching, that his little brother's nightmares would become worse…they always did. _

"_Shhh I'm right here Kili. Do you want to tell me what you saw?" Fili asked tiredly. _

"_Please don't leave me Fili!" Kili wailed as he clung tightly to his brother's body, his tears wetting the fabric of Fili's nightshirt. _

_Fili closed his eyes, "Oh Kili I would never leave you. Tell me what happened in your nightmare?" _

_Kili sniffled and hastily wiped the tears from his big brown eyes. "I was all alone and…and Uncle Thorin wasn't anywhere and you…you were gone too! Then big scary goblins jumped out of nowhere and they…they came after me and…you weren't there to help me." As he finished Kili began crying again. _

_Fili pressed a kiss to the top of Kili's messy brown head of hair and lifted his chin till their eyes met. "That was just a nightmare Kili. I would never leave you alone and I will always be there to protect you." _

"_Promise?" Kili said quietly, hope filled eyes shining. _

_Fili chuckled, "I swear on the older brother's oath that I will always be there to protect you."_

_Kili's eyes brightened and he open his mouth wide making a noise of surprise. "Wow, what's an older brother oath?"_

"_Well Kili, an older brother oath is a sacred oath known only to older brothers and is the strongest kind of promise anyone can ever make, which means I will forever keep this promise little brother." _

_Kili smiled widely at Fili and hugged him tighter, "Thank you Fili! I love you!" _

_Fili smiled back, "I love you too Kili." _

A Painful guilt settled in Fili's chest with the memory of his promise and the knowledge that he failed to keep it. Why did he always end up failing his brother? No matter how hard he tries to protect Kili, always keeping him in sight, always trying to be there for him after a nightmare or bad day and its' still not enough, he still fails him.

Finally the training grounds were in Fili's sights, and the heavy stench of blood made Fili's stomach roll. He could see Bifur and Gloin at the tree line and his steps faltered. What if they had bad news? What if Carrek didn't take his brother, but killed him instead and Gloin or Bifur had found his body?

Unwanted tears welled in Fili's eyes, but he quickly shook them away. He could not fall apart, not when Kili needs him.

"Fili my boy what are you doing here? I thought your uncle wanted your help with Dwalin?" Gloin's robust voice rang across the clearing, breaking Fili from his hesitation.

Fili strode to Bifur and Gloin's side with purpose, "Oin is working on Dwalin now. I felt I could be of more help here."

Gloin and Bifur exchanged a look at the edged tone in Fili's voice but did not comment on it or the scowl that graced his face at the mention of Thorin.

"Have you found anything?" Fili asked hesitantly,

Bifur and Gloin shared another look, increasing Fili's worry.

"I'm sorry lad, but there are so many tracks to shift through and with night quickly approaching we have not been able to find which direction the goblins and orcs have taken your brother yet."

Fili didn't know if he should be relieved or furious with the lack of progress. On one hand he felt relieved that Bifur and Gloin didn't find his brother's dead body. Without a body there is hope that he is alive and can still be saved, but that also meant Kili was in grave danger, and having to face it all alone.

"There is still a small amount of light left. Let's see if we can find at least something before heading back." Fili said desperately,

"Aye, we can do that lad." Gloin tried to reassure the troubled youth, and with Bifur's grunt of agreement the small group began searching for any sign of where young Kili may have been taken.

The sky darkened rapidly, making the small group search the area using torch-light. Fili would not see reason, both Gloin and Bifur tried to no avail to get him to head back to the mountain. When either of the older dwarfs would even suggest taking a break for the night Fili would just reply "You both can go head I'm not leaving until I find something!"

"Fili listen to me lad! It is much too dark for you to see anything. You're more likely to miss something vital and I know you don't want that. Come with us back to the mountains and we will continue our search at first light." As Gloin spoke, he walked over to where Fili was searching the ground for tracks until he was standing behind Fili's crouched body and placed a strong hand on his shoulder, noting the young dwarf's slight flinch at the contact.

Fili closed his eyes and swallowed against the lump that did not seem to want to leave his throat and slowing stood up with a nod. "Your right Mister Gloin, I don't want to miss something important. Lead the way."

The hand on Fili's shoulder gave a quick squeeze before Gloin turned away to lead the group back to the mountains. Fili willed his legs to move, but they did not want to listen to his command. It felt like a betrayal leaving, like he was giving up. Reluctantly Fili began walking towards the mountain numbly, a cold empty feeling spreading throughout his body.

Suddenly Fili's foot caught on something solid, making him stumble. The young dwarf looked down and his heart jumped. Fili dropped to his knees and frantically tried to pull the object to him, as his breath rate increased. The object was stuck under the leg on a thick orc but with some effort Fili was able to pull what had tripped him free.

Fili stared intently at his little brother's practice bow gripped protectively in his hands. He lightly traced the curve of the wood and the Durin Royal symbol carved into bow at its end. He paused and let his finger linger where the bow had been snapped in half, each end still held by the string like a mother clinging to her wayward babies. As he stared at his brother's favorite weapon only one thought entered his mind, "Kili's not going to be happy about this."

"Not going to be happy about what?" Gloin's sudden voice surprised Fili. He hadn't realized he had actually spoken his thought out loud.

"I found Kili's bow. It's been broken somehow." Fili's voice sounded strained and shaky, but Gloin didn't show that he noticed.

Fili, still looking over Kili's bow felt something dry and cracked on the grip of the wood and turned the bow around to look at the other side and felt a jolt roll down his spine. On the smooth wood was a large smear of dried blood, Kili's blood.

* * *

Through the cover of the trees where the orcs and goblins made their camp the new night's sky could be seen and the moon's absence made the dark forest even darker. Carrek moved his eyes from the dark sky and over to the slumped unconscious form tied to a tree on the other side of the camp. A wicked smile worked its way to his scarred face, his plan worked perfectly and very soon he'll have Thorin Oakenshield delivered to Azog and the Goblin king dead at his feet. In the meantime he would have fun with his new toy.

Carrek slowly walked across the camp and crouched beside Kili, running his mangled hand through Kili hair and exposing his vulnerable neck. Even unconscious Carrek felt Kili stiffen at his touch and shutter away as Carrek brought his hand close to the scar the vicious goblin left the last time he had the young dwarf at his mercy. Carrek turned his attention away from his captive when he heard lumbering footsteps come up behind him.

The large goblin stood and turned to the massive orc that waited behind him silently. The orc stood a full head above Carrek and the creatures mass was easily twice the large goblin's size. He had a wide jagged scar that stretched down the left side of his face across his completely white unseeing left eye.

"Yes Maluc?" Carrek's dangerous voice challenged the orc sent by Azog to ensure success.

Maluc glared at Carrek before his eyes shifted to Kili's slumped body, then he titled his head in interest. "Tell me goblin, how is this young dwarf going to get my master Thorin Oakenshield?"

Carrek stepped uncomfortably close to Maluc and smiled. "All you have to know whelp, is your master has sent you to help me, which means you do as I say and nothing else."

The two creatures glared at each other before Maluc inclined his head slightly. "I will do as my master has ordered, but that doesn't mean I like you goblin-scum."

"Excellent, you can carry the dwarf, we're leaving." Carrek said smugly, "Oh and do be careful. I have many things planned for that one before I'm done with him."

As Carrek walked away to gather the group to leave Maluc stalked slowly to Kili and roughly cut the bonds encasing his wrists, nicking his flesh with the dirty knife and swiftly re-tied his hand in front of his body. After the orc was convinced Kili would be unable to untie himself the creature threw him over his shoulder and began walking with the departing group.

* * *

Oh dear, I'm not sure how well orcs and goblins are going to work together. Reviews are always welcome so tell me what you thought about the new chapter. What did you think of Fili and Thorin's fight? What do you think of Maluc? Will Dwalin survive? As always thank you for reading! Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

WOW life has been really crazy lately! Sorry it took me this long to update, there is truly no excuse. I do apologize. I hope you are all are still with me here and that this chapter makes up for the longer wait. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven 

The resounding thud of the slammed door felt like a physical blow to Thorin, as he stood staring at the old worn wood long after his oldest nephew left. Fili's angered words and venomous tone continued to repeat tortuously in his head, "_You promised me and Kili that he could never hurt either us of ever again_"_,_ _"We both trusted you and you lied to us for years!", "How could you separate us knowing that creature was still alive?", "Everything that has happened is your fault!". _A sudden hand on his shoulder shook Thorin from his tormented thoughts.

"He is just upset Thorin, Fili did not mean what he said. What happened to Dwalin and Kili is in no way your fault, you must know that." Balin's gently words did nothing to mend Thorin's cracked heart.

Thorin glared at Balin fiercely, his anger and stress of the night overwhelming the dwarf king. His blue eyes blazed, but Balin knew Thorin well enough to know his anger was not directed at him and continued to hold his fiery gaze with concern.

"I do not need nor want your consul at the moment Balin. Now leave me be." Thorin growled deeply, Balin however, didn't remove his hand or leave his side, increasing the strength of his grip on Thorin's shoulder instead.

"Lad you did the right thing when you told Fili and Kili that Carrek was dead. You know better than anyone that if you had not, Kili would have been lost forever. I know you agonized over that decision every moment since Kili's nightmares started till you finally told them, but do not for a moment think you made the wrong choice." Balin said forcefully enough for Thorin's eyes to soften and take on a faraway look.

"Perhaps you're right Balin." Thorin's voice was almost a whisper, "Thank you." Nodding absently, so caught up in the memory of that fateful night Thorin did not even notice Balin walk back to his unconscious brother's side.

_A heartbreaking scream echoed down the hall from Kili and Fili's bedroom, reaching the ears of the older dwarfs gathered around the large blazing fireplace in deep discussion. The group consisted of Balin, Dwalin, Oin and an extremely tired looking Thorin. The moment the scream rang through the house Thorin halted his words and rushed to his nephews' room. The group had been discussing what the best course of action would be to help Kili's health. They thought they would have more time, Oin had just given Kili a new sleeping draught, in the hopes of him finally getting some much-needed rest, for at least a couple of hours. Thorin swiftly made his way to his young nephews' room, but stopped just outside the door when he heard voices from inside. _

"_Kili…Kili look at me! Its' okay little brother it was just a nightmare." Thorin heard Fili's muffled voice say quietly through the dark wooden door. _

_The dwarf King carefully pushed the door open and peered inside at Fili and Kili's small forms. As he was watching his oldest nephew try to comfort his youngest nephew Thorin felt someone come up behind him and turned to see Oin and Balin also looking into the room, each with pained expressions on their faces. _

"_Please don't leave me Fili!" Kili wailed and Thorin's heart clenched painfully in his chest. He felt helpless to save his sweet little Kili from the torments of his own mind. _

"_Oin is there something else you can give him?" Thorin asked tiredly. _

"_No, if I were to give him anymore of the draught it could do more damage than good. I am sorry. I don't understand how he was able to fight the last draught I gave him…it should have worked." Oin said gravely and took a deep breath before continuing, his eyes never leaving Kili's trembling form curled up in Fili arms. "Thorin, he body is failing and I…I don't know what else to try. If he doesn't get sleep soon his body will shut down." _

_Thorin closed his eyes tightly, absorbing what the experienced healer said, as his throat burned with emotion. In the background Thorin could hear Fili telling Kili something about an older brother's oath that made Thorin smile sadly. _

"_Then we must do it. We have to tell them, there is no way around it." Balin's voice pulled Thorin away from Fili and Kili's conversation and back to the situation at hand. _

"_But we do not know if that will even help and then we will all be betraying their trust." Dwalin's gruff voice said from somewhere behind Thorin. The dwarf king startled, having not noticed Dwalin joining them, but shook his head sadly. _

"_We have to do something Dwalin. I cannot lose them, and you and I both know that if we lose one, then they both will be lost. I can't let that happen." Thorin looked to his friend, hoping for his understanding. Dwalin had not liked the idea of lying to the boys since the beginning and at first Thorin agreed with him, but that was before watching his small nephew waste away slowly from fear and sadness. He had to save them and Dwalin had to understand… he just had to. "I made a promise to my sister, I will protect them Dwalin, no matter what." _

_Dwalin gave Thorin a trusting look, "It is your decision Thorin and I will stand by whatever you choose. I don't want to lose them either." _

_Thorin stood quietly for a few more moments before nodding his head to the group surrounding him. "I will tell them now, but I will not stop searching for that monster. We will find Carrek…we must." _

_With his words the small group began to walk back towards the living room, leaving only Thorin and Balin behind. _

"_You made the right choice lad. Remember that." Balin stated gently before also leaving Thorin to comfort his shaken nephews. _

Thorin shook the memory away. He knew there was nothing else he could have done at the time, but did he really have to continue to pretend Carrek was dead for so long. Why hadn't he told Fili and Kili the truth when they were older?

Thorin realized suddenly that he never told them, because he was afraid they would hate him and now that fear had become a reality. No he could not think like that, he would just have to explain to Fili why he did what he did when he got back. Fili would understand and forgive him, wouldn't he?

Thorin lifted his chin and set his shoulders, he needed to stay strong for Dwalin, for Fili and for most of all Kili. He had to find Kili before it was too late. Thorin refused to believe that Kili was lost to them. Kili would fight with all he had to get back to his family and Thorin would do the same. He will not rest until his youngest nephew is found. With renewed hope and determination Thorin swiftly turned away from the slammed door and made his way to Oin.

"Oin how is Dwalin?" Thorin asked with a strong and unwavering voice.

Oin looked up at his leader looking tired, but relieved, "His wounds were not nearly as bad as I feared. He was extremely lucky, the arrows were not poisoned and the cut across his chest was not as deep as I first thought. The blood loss and head wound are the real worry. However, with rest he should make a quick and full recovery." Oin stated brightly, his relief for his friend showing clearing through his wise eyes.

"Why wouldn't the arrows be poisoned? That seems out of character for goblins." Balin asked softly, the relief for his brother also evident on his face, mixed with confusion.

Thorin felt tears well in his eyes and his voice cracked as he spoke. "Because the goblins planned to take their prey alive, they probably didn't expect Dwalin to even be there. Normally Kili would be working with his bow at that time by himself or with Fili. They didn't plan to kill, just to take."

The room was silent, broken by Thorin's steady low voice, "Oin, when do you think Dwalin will be awake and coherent enough to tell me what happened?"

"Well I expect him to be much more coherent the next time he wakes. However, there is no way of knowing when that will be, and I do not recommend forcing him awake again."

Thorin grabbed a tall wooden chair and dragged it to Dwalin's side. The action making a harsh scraping noise bounce off the walls and sat down heavily. In his exhaustion Thorin set his elbows on his legs and place his face in his hands.

A terrible quiet encased the small cluttered house, as Thorin, Balin and Oin prepared for a long night of waiting.

Unexpectedly the front door was thrown open, banging loudly against the wall and rocketing back at the person responsible. The dwarfs in the house reacted instantly, Oin dropped the bowl he was using to mix more herbs for Dwalin's injuries, Balin shot to his feet and quickly positioned himself in front of his vulnerable brother and Thorin jumped from his seat, pulling his sword free as he rose.

Fili rushed across the threshold clinging something to chest not even noticing the door crashing back against his side.

Thorin felt a mixture of emotions looking at Fili, relief, regret, pain and anger. Deciding anger would be the easiest to address at the moment Thorin opened his mouth to scold Fili for his loud and thoughtless arrival into their friend's home, but all his rebukes died on his tongue at the desperate look and teary eyes on Fili's face. Thorin felt his stomach drop. What happened?

"Fili, what happened?" Thorin asked in a quiet whisper.

Shaking his head side to side tears began to slide down Fili's cheek silently and Thorin realized that his strong and proud nephew was trembling. Fili tried to speak, but whatever he wanted to say would not pass his lips. After a moment Fili lifted the object from his chest and brought it to Thorin.

The adrenaline that was raging through the dwarf king's body only moments ago drained the instant Thorin saw Kili broken bow clutch in Fili's hands, the whitening of his knuckles causing the dried dwarf blood on the smooth wood to stand out like a full moon in a cloudless sky.

Thorin stared in horror at the blood of his kin, taunting him with endless possibilities of how it got there. Fili's wavering voice pulled Thorin's eyes from the bow to his nephew's pale face.

"I found Kili's bow under a dead orc."

"Carrek snapped it in half and got himself a broken nose in return." A quiet strained voice said with an affectionate chuckle at the end. "I didn't realize the lad had it in him to head-butt his enemy so affectively."

"Dwalin!" Fili and Thorin shouted together and looked at the now awake Dwalin with surprise.

* * *

The painful impact with the harsh uneven ground jolted Kili back to consciousness, still disoriented he cried out in pain, making the creatures around him cackle with laughter. Kili clenched his jaw tightly to stop anymore unwanted noise from escaping passed his lips and breathed deeply through his nose until the pain lessened. Slowly the young dwarf cracked open his eyes lids and panicked when only darkness met his sight. He frantically blinked several times before his eyes finally adjusted to the dark moonless forest.

Kili was lying on his side, back facing the orcs and goblins that were taking a rest and scouting for a place to hide from the daylight that was fast approaching. His body ached and injuries burned, but Kili knew that if he didn't find a way to escape, this would just be the beginning. The young dark-haired dwarf tried to shift into a more comfortable position while also trying to look around. It was difficult to roll over quietly with his hands tied in front of his body and the gash on his left leg from the ambush screaming with every movement he took, but eventually he managed to turn himself around undetected.

The sight that greeted Kili was one out of his nightmares. He was surrounded by dozens of goblins and a handful of orcs, some sharpening their weapons, others fighting each other and in the middle of it all stood Carrek barking out orders in his vicious and unsettling calm voice. Next to Carrek was an enormous orc, if it weren't for the blue tint to his skin Kili would have thought it was Azog the Defiler from his Uncle's stories, but other than his size the creature bore little resemblance to Azog.

As if feeling his eyes on him the orc turned and flicked its dark eyes directly at Kili, making a cold fear spread through Kili's chest. However, instead of coming over to him like Kili thought he would the orc just turned back to whatever he was doing before and gave no indication that he even cared that Kili was awake.

"Well that was different." Kili mumbled to himself as he started to test the strength of the rope around his sore and bloody wrists. To his dismay the rope held firm after many attempts to loosen them, only managing to rub some nasty rope burns into his skin and reopening a thin cut that ran down the side of his right hand.

A screeching voice cut through the activity around him and halted Kili's silent struggle. "My lord we have found a large cave not far from here. I am sure we can make it before the sun rises." A stocky goblin with a slight hunch walked confidently to Carrek's side, dropping into a quick bow before standing back with the rest of the group.

Carrek slowly turned until he was facing Kili and smiled when he saw his captive awake. Without removing his eyes from Kili he ordered the group to set out for the cave as stalked to the defenseless young dwarf. Despite his injuries Kili shifted away from the approaching monster until his back hit a tree, giving him nowhere else to go. Before Kili could calm his nerves Carrek was kneeling in front of him and moving his tangled hair from his fearful brown eyes.

"No need to worry little Kili, as soon as we're settled in the cave we can began the fun." Carrek's hand moved to the scar on Kili's neck, making his body tense, his eyes snap shut and his breathing quicken dangerously fast. When Kili reopened his eyes he glared at Carrek, all of his fear and anger fueling the intensity of his glare, making Carrek chuckle.

"Keep your filthy hands off me!" Kili roared and kicked out at the goblin. His foot would have connected with the evil goblin's side if the large orc from earlier had not stepped in the way a caught Kili leg in motion.

Kili snapped his gaze to the orc in surprise he didn't even notice the large orc standing there and tried to yank his leg out of the monster's tight grip. The orc tightened his grip on Kili's leg until he stilled from pain, it was unnerving how the orc didn't speak, smile or show any emotion.

"Thank you Maluc." Carrek sneered, clearly unhappy that the orc had saved him in any way. With his hand still holding Kili's neck his other hand pulled out a long curved knife from one of the many sheaths attached to him body and held it in front of the trapped dwarf.

"What do you want with me?!" Kili asked, his voice strong, hiding his fear.

Carrek smiled that smile, "The same as before little Kili. Your uncle will come for you just as he did before and this time I will not fail to deliver him." Carrek used the knife to cut off a long strip of Kili's coat.

"Deliver him to who and what do you get out of all of this?" Kili's voice rose,

"All in time young one, but now I need to make sure your uncle can find which way we're going."

Kili looked at the goblin in confusion and flinched when the knife quickly sliced across his exposed collarbone. Carrek then placed the strip of Kili's coat on the wound, letting the fabric soak in the flowing blood. While Kili was distracted by Carrek, Maluc bound the young dwarf's legs together tightly with more strong rope and stepped back, waiting for something.

"There, that should help them along. Don't you think?"

Kili said nothing and just glared at the smiling creature. As soon as Carrek moved away Maluc yanked Kili to his bound feet and then threw him over his shoulder without comment.

Kili yelped his surprise and struggled with the large orc, but soon realized it was no use and settled for thinking of a plan to escape. As they marched towards the cave Kili looked up to see Carrek dropping the bloodied fabric and a branch, easily visible, before he also made his way to the caves.

* * *

Sooooo, what did you think? Please review and let me know what you thought about this new chapter. I really do love reading all of your comments, they help me write faster! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed already and thank you to all who has added this story to their alerts and as a favorite! You are all truly wonderful!

I was asked by BM originally if I was planning on keeping this story in line with the movie or if I was veering off into an AU. The answer to that question is: As of now I am keeping this story in line with the movie and there are no plans to spin it into an AU. I am even thinking of doing another story going through the movie after this, using the events I have already written as their past. I would love to hear what you guys think of that? Is it a good idea?


	8. Chapter 8

I am so very sorry. I know this chapter took a good long while to get uploaded and for that I am sorry. I am a highly competitive Irish Dancer and I had a few competitions that took up more time than I was expecting. I truly thought I would be able to work on my story more than I could. Sorry again! Now I'm going to stop talking and let you all enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Eight

The unsettling silence stretched throughout Gloin and Oin's living room, as the occupants stared in horror at the snapped wooden bow gripped between Fili's shaking hands, each dwarf thinking of the young mischievous dwarf who it belongs to. The young dwarf that is always ready to give an easy smile, trying to brighten everyone's day, whose laugh could warm any heart that hears it. They thought of Kili, who has been through so much already in his young life and who every dwarf standing in Oin and Gloin's house would do anything to protect, as if he was their own kin.

Fili's wavering voice pulled Thorin's eyes from the bow to his nephew's pale face. "I found Kili's bow under a dead orc."

"Carrek snapped it in half and got himself a broken nose in return." A quiet strained voice said with an affectionate chuckle at the end, startling the group. "I didn't realize the lad had it in him to head-butt his enemy so affectively."

"Dwalin!" Fili and Thorin shouted together and looked at the now awake Dwalin with surprise.

It took Thorin four long strides to reach his now alert friend's side, but it felt like much longer to the dwarf king's worried soul. Fili crashed to the ground beside the injured warrior's cot only seconds after Thorin reached him and Oin quickly began poking and prodding Dwalin the moment he had stopped talking.

All at once the concerned dwarfs started throwing questions at Dwalin, making the pounding in his head increase.

"Brother, how are you feeling?"

"Does this hurt?"

"Dwalin, what happened in the clearing?"

"Where is my little brother?!"

"Does that hurt?"

"Can you hear me brother?"

"Where is Kili, Mister Dwalin?"

"Dwalin, do you remember what happened at the training grounds?"

"How about this, does that hurt?"

"ENOUGH" Dwalin bellowed and winced as the pounding in his head protested his volume, but the string of question halted immediately. "One question at a time, I just had my skull smashed in a very large orc, and YES that hurts you old healer! So stop poking it!"

Balin let out a soft chuckle, making Dwalin glare at his older brother, "I'm glad to see that your injuries have not affected your mood at all brother."

Dwalin grumbled something very unfriendly under his breath, causing Balin to laugh harder with relief and to the surprise of everyone, Dwalin barked out a rough laugh as well.

After a moment Dwalin grew serious again and looked Thorin directly in the eyes. "How long have I been out?"

Thorin frowned, "Not long, it's the middle of the night on the same day of the ambush. What do you remember?"

Dwalin blinked and tried to rub his eyes with his right hand, but stopped in pain from his shoulder wound. "You might want to sit down Thorin." Dwalin said suddenly, "This might be difficult to hear."

_"Mister Dwalin, did you hear that?" Kili asked quietly, his voice wavering slightly in his fear. _

_Faster than a heartbeat Dwalin was pulling Kili behind him by the young dwarf's coat sleeve and reaching for his sharpened weapon. Kili swiftly attached his quiver full of arrows and held his bow in a crushing grip._

_The training area and surrounding woods were eerily quiet with no sounds being heard outside of the two tense dwarfs' breathing. Another snapping noise to their right and left sent Dwalin's heart racing and adrenaline pumping quickly through his veins. _

"_Kili I need you to do exactly what I tell you to do, without question." Dwalin's voice was commanding and quiet for only Kili's ears. _

_Kili nodded his head firmly in understanding and spoke in an equally quiet steady voice. "What do you think it is?" _

"_I don't know lad," Dwalin replied. _

_With his sword held in a steady grip in one hand Dwalin used his other hand that had a tight hold on Kili's coat to push the young dwarf back towards the mountain, but stop abruptly when they heard rustling from behind them._

_Kili's heart was slamming against his rib cage and his hands started to lightly tremble in fear, they were surrounded. He glanced at Dwalin and saw a grave look of determination on his face and tried to breathe evenly, hoping to calm his racing heartbeat. _

_The surrounded dwarfs heard another snap, much closer this time and Dwalin tightened his grip on Kili's coat. Everything was quite when then suddenly an arrow flew from the tree-line and sank deep into Dwalin's right shoulder, causing him to release Kili's sleeve._

"_Mister Dwalin!" Kili shouted in panic. _

_The young inexperienced dwarf looked at Dwalin in shock not knowing what to do and when he turned his gaze to where the arrow had come from his heart dropped and a his blood ran cold. Lining the clearing under the cover of the trees were goblin archers and dozens of orcs burst from the trees and charged at their prey, dirty swords swinging wildly. _

_Dwalin recovered from the attack quickly and started shouting orders to Kili. "Lad shoot the archers!" _

_Without having to think about what his was doing, Kili notched an arrow and let it fly towards the goblin that had shot Dwalin. The arrow hit its mark effortlessly and the young dwarf stood in shock, staring at his first kill. He could hear Dwalin fighting close to him, but the sounds were muffled reminding Kili of his nightmares, but this was real and Kili knew he had to snap out of it, he needed to keep fighting. Taking a shaky breath Kili notched another arrow and lined up a target. _

_Dwalin was using his training sword against the orcs and cursed loudly at the situation. He hated having to fight with swords, yes he was capable with a blade, but he preferred his hammer or axe. Both of which were across the field set carefully against a tree, and there was no way Dwalin was leaving Kili's side to get them._

_Dwalin growled in frustration and smashed the head of the orc he was fighting, with the hilt of his sword and slashed open the chest of the next one coming from the trees. Turning quickly to check how Kili was doing, Dwalin felt a surge of pride watching as the youngest of the Durin line pulled the dagger Fili had gotten him as a present from an orc's chest and threw it into a goblin trying to sneak up on him in one fluid motion._

_Dwalin returned his attention to the enemies surrounding him, when Kili cried out in pain. The hardened warrior whipped his head back in Kili's direction and saw the boy finishing off a large duel-wielding orc. Dwalin's eyes searched Kili's body for injuries and noted the way the young dwarf favored his left leg, but otherwise looked mostly unharmed._

_Dwalin paid for diverting his attention with another arrow and shallow cut across his body. He could not however, stop his grunt of pain and cursed himself when the noise distracted Kili. _

_Kili pulled out his bow again and rushed to Dwalin's side shooting the orc in front of the older dwarf as he ran. _

"_Mister Dwalin…we have to get out of here." Kili huffed out between heavy breaths. _

"_Your right there lad, you run ahead and I'll cover ya." Dwalin said quickly, cutting down an enemy that came too close. _

_Kili shook his head, still breathing heavily, "No you're hurt! I can't just leave you behind!" _

_Dwalin gave Kili a stern look that could rival Thorin's, "I told ya to do as I say without question, now GO!" Dwalin said and shoved Kili towards The Blue Mountains._

_Kili didn't argue this time and started running, bow in hand. He had almost made it to the trail when a large goblin stepped out from behind a tree and blocked his path. Kili felt his heart stop. _

_No this had to be a nightmare…he supposed to be dead…Carrek is dead. Kili's thoughts screamed that none of this was real, that Carrek couldn't be standing there in front of him. Somewhere behind him, Kili heard Dwalin scream his name, but all the young dwarf could focus on was the way the monster from his nightmares walked towards him slowly with a cruel smile on his face. _

_Kili's mind finally processed what he should do, if this was a nightmare than he was going to go down fighting._

_Carrek was too close to him to get a shot with his bow and he didn't have enough time to pull out his sword, so Kili tighten his grip on both ends of his bow and brought it up to hit the goblin's head. Carrek caught the bow just before the attack succeeded, holding both of Kili's hands in his. He dug his dirty nails deep into Kili's flesh, making blood leak down their hands and trailing over the smooth wood, before dripping to the ground. Kili tried yanking his hands free, but Carrek wasn't allowing it. _

_The young dwarf heard Dwalin scream his name again and turned his head to see the seasoned warrior fighting four enemies, trying to reach him. He was bleeding heavily from his chest and three arrows were sticking out if his body, but he continued to fight, and he was fighting hard. _

_Seeing Dwalin helped Kili renew his resolve as he turn back to face his enemy with determination. Carrek laughed and leaned in close, putting more pressure on Kili's hand and bending his bow until…"SNAP!" _

_Kili's eyes flashed with pain and anger at seeing and hearing his beloved practice bow being snapped in half and without thinking the young dwarf slammed his head into Carrek's face with anger-fueled force. Carrek howled in pain and dropped Kili, who rolled back and pulled his sword free, standing ready to fight. _

_Dwalin smiled at Kili's head-butt, he knew the kid had a hard head and he was finally using it for something more useful than arguing with his uncle. The older dwarf warrior continued to push and fight his way through goblins and orcs as fast as he could. He had to get to Kili's side and protect the boy. Thorin would kill him if something happened to Kili and Dwalin wouldn't stop him from doing so._

_Dwalin ducked as a curved blade swiped at his head and he countered by beheading the goblin and turned to keep moving towards Kili, but stopped in his tracks. Kili was being held by to two orcs, struggling as Carrek walked to him holding Kili's sword tightly in his mangled hand. _

"_CARREK!" Dwalin yelled and charged at the smirking goblin, but his progress was halted by one of the largest orcs he had ever seen. The orc stood over Dwalin and before the dwarf had a chance to bring his sword up in defense Maluc had swung a small mace and struck the side of Dwalin's head. _

_Dwalin landed on the unforgiving ground and as the word faded to black he could see an unconscious Kili being carried away into the woods. _

"The last thing I remember is a massive orc knocking me in the head and Kili being carried off into the woods heading North-East. Thorin, the last I saw of him Kili had a cut on his leg and knock on the head, but he was still fighting. We'll find him, I know it." Dwalin said slowly and firmly, locking eyes with Fili on his last statement.

Clearing his throat of emotion Thorin placed a gently hand on his friend's shoulder and waited until he had his attention. "I know we will. Get some rest. We'll discuss everything in the morning."

Dwalin nodded carefully and the moment his eyes slipped closed he was asleep. Thorin took in a sharp breath and clenched his jaw, trying to shake the images that Dwalin placed in his mind and ready himself for what he had to do next.

After a few silent moments Thorin turned to Fili. He was still kneeling by Dwalin's side and his head was resting on the edge on the cot, looking closer Thorin saw that his shoulders were shaking with unheard tears. Thorin dropped to his knees and very careful placed his large hand on Fili's back, trying to not startle his nephew.

"Fili, let's go home and get some sleep. We have to head out tomorrow and you need your rest." Thorin said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Fili's head shot up and he looked at his uncle with panic in his watery blue eyes. "No Uncle I…I can't sleep!"

Thorin sighed, "Fili you need to sleep, you'll be no help to your brother tomorrow if you don't rest."

Fili shook his head frantically, "No that's…that's not what I meant. I can't sleep in my room…our room…I…I won't be able to, knowing…not knowing."

Thorin pulled Fili's head to his chest and just held him, trying to comfort him as the other dwarfs in the room tried to move away and give the shattered family some privacy.

Gloin's gruff voice suddenly broke through the quiet, "You and the lad can have my bed Thorin."

Thorin looked at Gloin with thankful eyes, "Thank you Gloin." He then led Fili to the back bedroom and helped him lay down. Fili's exhausted mind did not protests being led like a child and that just told Thorin how tired and lost he truly felt. After a few moments Fili's breath evened out as he slipped into an uneasy slumber. Thorin however, did not sleep he crossed the room and sat down on a wooden chair in the corner, watching his nephew toss and turn, praying that Kili would hold on until they could find him.

* * *

There you have it! I know there was no Kili in this chapter :( but do not worry the next one will have lots of Kili! I am hoping to get the next one up in the next couple of days. Thank you to all of your reviews they really helped me work through a bit of a writer's block that I had. You guys are wonderful! Please keep reviewing and letting me know your thoughts. Thank you thank you for all of your support!


	9. Chapter 9

Here comes chapter nine! Lots of Kili and more to come in the next chapters, this my friends is only the beginning. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favorites, you guys are great! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine 

Kili lost track of how long they traveled, and how long the unnerving orc, Maluc carried him. He also had no idea how far from home he must be by now. The youngest of the Durin line tried to sleep to regain some of his strength, but when he closed his eyes the constant motion of Maluc walking made his pounding head spin, so he stayed awake and tried to loosen the ropes encasing his wrists. By the time the dark sky began to lighten with the approaching sun, all Kili had been able to do is rub his raw wrists to blood. Sighing in frustration the young dwarf let his head drop and not for the first time since his capture, thought of his family.

Were they coming for him? Surely they knew he was taken by now, Dwalin would have told them what happened. Dwalin, the last time Kili had seen him he looked terrible and Maluc hit him really hard on the head. He knew that some head wounds could be fatal and Kili would never forgive himself if Mister Dwalin was killed because of him, the uncertainty of whether he was alive or not brought tears to the young dwarf's brown eyes.

Kili willed his tears away and tried to move past the thought of Dwalin, but his next thought was no better. Was Thorin mad at him for being captured? Was he disappointed? Kili always felt like such a disappointment to his uncle, the spare nephew, the lesser heir. Kili had no doubt that his uncle loved him, but sometimes he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't living up to the Durin name. Kili was always goofing around, making mistakes, and his choice of weapon was odd for a dwarf. Fili never would have let himself be captured and he certainly would have fought alongside Dwalin better.

How was Fili holding up? As soon as Kili thought about his older brother his heart began to ache. Being the youngest, he was never alone and not having someone with him now was terrifying. Without Fili Kili didn't feel whole, it felt like there was something missing and it hurt.

The childish part of Kili mind hoped that Fili and Thorin would come rushing out of the trees to save him. Another part of his mind, the part that loved his family more than anything, wished they would stay away. He didn't want his uncle or Fili anywhere near Carrek. The monster almost completely destroyed his family once and the young dwarf didn't want him to succeed this time. Carrek had already taken his mother away from him and Fili, robbing them of their childhood. Kili would do whatever it took to make sure that creature didn't take away anyone else he cared about. He had to escape somehow.

Kili was brought harshly from his thoughts as Maluc dropped him carelessly. Kili's body slammed on a hard rock surface and rolled until an equally hard rock wall stopped his momentum. The painful impact knocked the air from the dark-haired dwarf's lungs, leaving him coughing and gasping for air on the cold ground. After finally catching his breath Kili looked around and saw that Maluc had brought him into a large cave. The cave was dark, dirty and damp with rough and uneven walls. Sharp points stuck out everywhere and the ceiling was so low that some of the orcs had to tilt their head just to fit. The combination of the low ceiling, jagged walls and number of enemies piled into the cave made Kili feel like he was suffocating.

As Kili's eyes swept around the cave his gaze landed on Maluc. The enormous creature was standing silently to Kili's left, his muscular arms crossed and head tilted, watching the young dwarf with cold curious black eyes. Kili felt his stomach flip and he shifted uncomfortable under Maluc's piercing scrutiny.

The large orc was confusing to the young dwarf, after hearing all the older dwarf's tales about the cruelty of orcs and of Azog the Defiler, Kili didn't understand Maluc's behavior. The orc hadn't really hurt Kili, he wasn't gentle but he also wasn't like Carrek. It was also confusing as to why the orc was allowing Carrek to order him around. Everyone knew that orcs thought of themselves superior to goblins and would never tolerate being ordered around by one.

Kili was just about to speak to the orc when Carrek walked over to him holding a large bucket of something. Kili held his breath, squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. If there was anything to be said about the youngest of the Durin line, it was that he was stubborn and Carrek was going to learn just how stubborn he could be.

Before Carrek fully reached his prisoner, the goblin stopped and spoke to Maluc too quietly for Kili to hear, but when he finished Maluc walked away briskly. Carrek then turned around and knelt in front of his captive, wearing his usual wicked smile.

"Comfortable little Kili?" Carrek hissed,

Kili glared, his normally warm brown eyes darkening. "I told you not to call me that!"

Carrek laughed, "You can't stop me from calling you anything, little one."

Carrek's hand suddenly shot out and held Kili's bound hands tightly while swiftly slicing the rope holding his wrist together in half with his jagged knife, releasing the dwarf's hands. Kili immediately pulled his hands to his chest, away from Carrek and began rubbing the sore bloodied flesh. Carrek then placed his knife on the ground and pulled the bucket closer to him.

Kili watched Carrek nervously unsure of what he was doing or what was in the bucket. The goblin stuck his hand in the bucket, creating a sloshing sound and pulled out a mug filled with water. The goblin extended the mug to Kili and watched in amusement when the dwarf unconsciously licked his cracked lips, but turned his head away from the offering.

"Do you really think I went to all this trouble, just to poison you little Kili?"

"I don't really care why you are giving it to me, I will not drink it." Kili said defiantly.

Carrek's eyes flashed with anger. "You will drink it or I will force it down your throat. The choice is yours."

Kili's voice rose, "Why do you care if I drink or not?! You are just going to kill me the moment you have my uncle!"

"Drink it now," Carrek growled.

Kili glared a moment longer then decided fighting over drinking a little water or not was not worth his energy. So with shaky hands Kili reached for the mug and took a careful sip, tasting to make sure nothing was wrong with the water before quickly finishing the rest.

"There, was the so hard?" Carrek asked smugly.

Without warning Kili threw the mug forcefully, hitting Carrek and knocking him back. Kili then jumped to his feet snatching up the knife Carrek left on the ground and bolted for the opening. Carrek roared furiously as Kili was quickly surrounded by goblins and orcs on all sides. The young dwarf held the small knife in front of him in defense, but knew he was going to lose.

When the first goblin came towards Kili he ducked under the creatures reaching arms and cut deeply into its side. The young dwarf stabbed the next enemy that came near, but was overrun and disarmed before he could even see outside of the cave. Two orcs pulled a struggling Kili back to Carrek and slammed him against the jagged wall, holding him there.

Carrek looked furious as he stalked to the wall Kili was held against. The goblin punched the young dwarf a few time in the ribs and as Kili dropped his head in an attempt to double over and shield himself Carrek took a fist full of his dark hair and yanked his head back up.

Carrek leaned in close to Kili, eyes burning with rage. "Did you really think you could escape me?!"

Gasping for breath Kili replied, "Well you're the one that gave me the mug. I didn't want it, remember?"

The hand in Kili's hair tightened and pulled, but suddenly Carrek released his hold and took a step back. "How silly of me, I forgot you're an archer. I never should have given you something projectile without taking some…precautions first." As Carrek finished talking a wide malicious smile crept across his face and Kili felt his eyes widen.

Carrek walked over to the orc holding Kili's left arm and gripped the young dwarf's wrist tightly. Kili began to struggle again, but Carrek slammed his fist into the side of his head, making Kili cry out. Carrek then placed his free hand on Kili's left shoulder and looked directly into his young panicked eyes.

"Have you ever had a dislocated shoulder little Kili? I can assure you, after this you will not be using your bow for quite some time." Carrek said in an even smooth voice.

Kili struggled again as he felt Carrek's hand on his wrist tighten. "No…stop…let me GO!"

Carrek just smiled and pulled. The loud popping noise from Kili's shoulder could not be heard over his even louder screams echoing out of the cave and into the forest.

* * *

Fili jumped awake and almost fell to the light wood floor. He searched around the room and felt slightly confused. Where was he? The room he was in was very bare, holding only a weapons rack, wardrobe, a rickety old chair stuffed in the corner and only one bed that he was sitting on. Fili racked his mind for what happened that would have him waking up here, wherever here was. Fili then look next to him on the bed expecting to see Kili next to him and felt the blood drain from his face. Looking at the empty space brought back the previous day's events and tears welled in the dwarf's pale blue eyes.

Fili was startled by raised voices coming from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Dwalin you are not coming and that is final, I will not have you die because you refused to rest and heal!" Thorin's strong voice broke through the door.

Hearing his uncle's voice renewed Fili's anger. How could he have lied to him and Kili for so long! Taking a deep breath Fili pushed open the door silently and slipped into the living room unnoticed.

"It's my fault that Kili is out there with that filthy goblin and I will not just sit here and do nothing!" Dwalin roared back.

Thorin and Dwalin were standing proudly in front of each other, neither backing down. Oin feverishly tried to get Dwalin to sit down and Bofur was trying to slip in the middle of the two with his hands raised calmly. Balin stood off to the side shaking his head and Gloin was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Clearly the group had been at this for a while already and didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"Dwalin your wounds could become infected on the road and without proper treatment." Thorin challenged.

"Well then, Oin it seems you will be packing a bag too. The lad will probably need treatment as well when we find him." Dwalin countered gruffly.

Thorin took in a breath and looked like he was about to explode. The dwarf king opened his mouth to most likely yell at Dwalin's stubbornness, when Balin's voice cut off any retort.

"He is right Thorin Oin will have to come with us. The likelihood of Kili being unharmed when we find him is slim. Also it would not be a bad idea to have another fighter along with us and injured or not Dwalin is one of the best fighters we have at the Blue Mountains. Do not get me wrong, I would rather my brother stay here and heal, but if what Dwalin remembers is true then we will be facing a large force. We will need as many fighters as we can take and I know my brother will just come after us if we leave him behind." Balin's last statement brought a small smile to everyone's face and a grunt of agreement from Dwalin and Bifur.

"Just like Kili would." Fili said, his voice sounding small and choked.

"Fili I…I didn't realize you were awake already." Thorin said surprised as he turned to face his nephew.

Fili look almost no better than before he slept. His usually kept golden hair was in tangles and the dark-circles under his eyes stood out easily against his unusually pale complexion. As Thorin's worried gaze landed on Fili's eyes he saw that his nephew was glaring at him. The dwarf king felt his heart sink, Fili was still angry with him.

Sighing Thorin returned his attention to the group. "Fine Dwalin you can accompany us, but if you show even the slightest signs of an infection Oin will bring you back for treatment. I do not want to continue arguing about who is going and who is staying! We need to leave. Oin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur and Fili get your packs ready. Gloin I need to leave you in charge while we're gone."

Gloin was about to protest when Thorin cut him off with a raised hand. "I know you want to come as well, but I need to leave someone who knows how to defend the mountain."

Gloin agreed, and the rest of the group headed out in search of the youngest member of their family.

* * *

Oh poor Kili! And poor Fili, he is not handling Kili's disappearance very well. What did you all think? How am I doing? Also to my wonderful guest reviewers, there is plenty of hurt Kili along the way. As I said at the top, this is only the beginning. Please review! Reviews help me write and update faster!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all! I have for you the next chapter and yes I had a bit of trouble figuring out everything I wanted to do in this one. That is what took me so long to update, but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Pain, searing agonizing pain radiated from Kili's useless dislocated shoulder. The intense pain shot down every muscle and every tendon, making the young dwarf's mind a haze of agony. Only once before in his young life had Kili felt pain worse than this and Carrek was responsible for that too.

After Carrek ruthlessly dislocated Kili's shoulder the dark-hair dwarf was stripped of his dirt covered coat, then the orcs holding him forcefully tied Kili's hands behind his back, before returning him to the ground in the very back of the cave. The position of his arms put stress on his injury, making Kili's breath come out uneven and ragged. The dwarf tried to calm his breathing, because every breath jarred his shoulder and shocked his body with jolts of pain, and with each unwanted movement his arm felt like it was ripping away further from its socket.

Kili tried his best not to think about the damage Carrek surely did to his arm or how long until he would be able to use his bow again, if ever. It wasn't easy changing the thoughts of his mind, especially with the unnatural lump sticking out on his skin lower than were his shoulder should be. The sight made the young dwarf nauseated and again had Kili wishing his family was with him. That Fili was here to protect him from Carrek's cruelty, but Fili was not here and Kili was alone against dozens of enemies. He was alone against Carrek.

Kili could see light streaming in through the entrance of the cave, taunting him with freedom. Freedom that was so very close, but was untouchable, because between the injured dwarf and freedom was two groups of brutal enemies. On one side of the cave a group of goblins were cackling around a fire and on the other side the orcs were gathered around the imposing form of Maluc, bearing their blackened teeth as their leader spoke quietly. However, all of the orcs and goblins were the least of Kili's worries.

Carrek was sitting across from Kili, much too close for the young dwarf's comfort. Carrek had a spark of excitement in his dark eyes since he yanked Kili's arm out of its socket, and that spark had yet to fade. The glee in the goblin's eyes made Kili shiver in fear of what was next to come. Carrek was sharpening a small frightening knife slowly, eyeing his trapped prey with a sneer. The scraping noise as Carrek slid the sharpening stone across the blade's surface echoed loudly in Kili's ears, making him cringe. He knew the size of that kind of blade was not meant for battle, Kili knew that the knife in Carrek's hand was used for more delicate situation, painful delicate situations.

Time stretched on with no movement beyond Carrek's mangled hands sharpening his blade, putting Kili even more on edge. Suddenly Carrek's hands stopped and without the constant scraping of the sharpening stone, silence fell over the cave. It was a silence that no one would ever expect with so many goblins and orcs around. It was such a sudden deafening silence that for a moment, Kili thought his hearing may have failed him. This thought was quickly proven wrong only moments after it enter Kili's mind by Carrek's voice.

"Do you remember?"

Kili glared at Carrek stubbornly, while his mind was turning, trying to figure out what the goblin's words meant.

Carrek chuckled and moved closer to Kili, making the young dwarf press his back harder against the wall to get away from him, a sharp jagged part of the rock wall digging into his lower back painfully.

"Do you remember, the day I gave you your scar? Maybe you want another one, just like the one on my face." Carrek hissed and as he reached Kili the goblin stretched his hand not holding the knife out and traced where his scar was on Kili's face, starting around the ear and traveling down under his left eye, ending under the chin. His hand then traveled down to push Kili's dark locks away from his neck. Kili froze under Carrek's scrutiny, holding his breath and willing the creature away from him. Instead of moving away like Kili hoped, Carrek just started to trace the scar with the tip of his finger, like he did to his face only moments before.

Kili began breathing faster as Carrek touched his scar, memories of that horrible time flooded Kili's mind. He could remember what happened easily, he saw what Carrek did to him many times in his nightmares. He could feel the hands and nails digging into his arms as he struggled to get away from the glowing heated blade. Kili could hear the screams that came from his mouth as the blade made contact with his skin, and could still feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

Kili pulled himself from the horrifying memory when he realized that the pounding of his heart was really happening. He blinked several times, trying to refocus on what was happening and jerked his body away as far from Carrek as he could and glared at the pleased goblin.

"You want to know what I remember?! I remember my uncle's blade sinking into your shoulder. I remember when he came for me and my brother and he will again, but this time it will not just be my uncle you will have to deal with. I can tell you now that there is no way in this that you get away with your life!" Kili said forcefully, believing every word.

Carrek's eyes darkened, "Is that what you think little Kili?"

"Yes!" Kili growled,

Carrek leaned in very close to Kili's face, "Then you have no idea who you're dealing with."

* * *

"Fili, slow down!" Thorin yelled to his determined nephew, who had gotten too far ahead of the company in his haste.

Fili did not respond with words, but he did look back as his slowed his steps slightly. When he caught sight of Dwalin struggling to keep up with his blistering pace, Fili slowed down to a normal stride with a frustrated sigh.

"Thorin we need to get him to slow down, if he does not Fili will surely tire out much too quickly." Balin whispered quietly to Thorin as they walked through the forest.

The group had been quick to find a trail to follow after searching the training grounds in the daylight and was hoping to find some more signs of Kili and the enemy before nightfall. All day Fili had rushed after the trail without a thought of the other older dwarves behind him. No one blamed Fili for wanting to hurry. Kili had been in the hands of the enemy for a little more than a full day and everyone remembered what happened the last time this same enemy had the young dwarf.

"I am aware of this Balin, but he will not listen to me right now, you know this as well as I." Thorin replied gruffly.

"The lad is just angry Thorin. Once we find Kili and everything settles down he will understand that you told them Carrek was dead for their own good." Dwalin said suddenly, slightly out-of-breath.

Thorin turned to look at his friend. Dwalin was walking slower than usual and you could see pieces of white bandages sticking out from under his clothes in certain spots. Even injured as he is Dwalin was an imposing warrior to look at, but Thorin could see the sweat on his brow as his friend pushed himself past his limits.

"If I recall correctly, it was you who said we shouldn't lie to them for this very reason Dwalin." Thorin said matter-of-factly.

"I did, but I also know that after you told them, Kili slept the first full night of sleep since the attack. What you did helped them Thorin, and they will understand that."

"I know. Do you need a rest? You look as if you're going to fall over any moment." Thorin asked with concern in his blue eyes.

Dwalin grinned, "Ha, no need to worry about me Thorin. I could still take out a group of orcs, goblins and wargs singlehandedly if I need to."

"NO…no fighting for you, if you reopen your wounds I will force you back home." Oin ordered as he walked beside Dwalin, keeping a practiced eye on the injured dwarf warrior.

"Looks like Oin's got you on a short chain there Dwalin. Ha I never thought I'd see the day." Bofur's joyful voice rang out from the back of the group where he walked next to Bifur.

"Don't worry brother, I'll protect you." Balin said to Dwalin with a glint of amusement in is wise eyes.

Dwalin growled deeply and glared at the dwarves around him, making them bark out a small amount of laughter.

"Uncle Thorin, come quickly!" Fili shouted from far ahead of the group.

All the dwarves snapped their heads towards Fili's voice and broke into a run to see what the young dwarf had found.

* * *

Kili didn't even feel the first cut of the knife as it slid across his exposed chest, but as the cuts grew in number they began to sting and burn. Carrek started to push into the wounds with his revolting hands to make the pain increase, but Kili refused to scream, he would not give Carrek the satisfaction. The only way that the goblin could tell Kili was in pain was by the quickening of his breath and the small hisses and grunts that slipped passed his clamped lips.

Kili could tell that Carrek was disappointed and frustrated with the lack of his screams. The longer Kili held his pain back the deeper Carrek push the knife into the young dwarf's flesh. In a flash anger Carrek abruptly plunged the small knife into Kili's already dislocated shoulder, finally extracting the scream that he wanted from his captive.

The blow left Kili breathing rapidly, his chest rising and falling at an alarming rate and Carrek watched as the dwarf tried desperately to control the pain coursing through his abused body. Kili trembled from the agony and when he finally got his breathing under control he opened his eyes, not realizing that he had shut them in the first place and glare at Carrek as forcefully as he could manage through his haze of pain.

Through Kili's pain-filled mind he didn't process that Carrek was now gripping the hilt of the knife, but he did feel as the blade very slowly was pulled from his body. Kili could feel his consciousness slipping away from him, and the injured dwarf saw the edges of his vision turn black.

"Oh no this will not do, you're losing too much blood." Carrek said as he slapped Kili's face lightly to keep him awake.

When he was sure he had the dwarf's attention Carrek smiled widely, "We'll just have to stop the bleeding by cauterizing the wound."

Everything was happening too fast and Kili couldn't understand what was going on. Why was he in pain? Why was his hands trapped behind his back? Why was he holding a sharp rock? What was that noise? What is the glowing in front of him? Wait, glowing?! Kili shook his head, trying to clear away this unsettling feeling that was clouding his mind and focus on what was happening.

When his vision cleared Kili saw the same images he had seen so many times in his nightmares. Was he asleep? No, if he was asleep then he wouldn't be feeling so much pain. Then why did he see Carrek walking towards him with a glowing heated blade like when he was a child?

"_We'll just have to stop the bleeding by cauterizing the wound."_ What Carrek said before echoed in Kili's head. "Oh Mahal no," Kili whispered to himself and closed his eyes tightly for a moment.

As Carrek got closer to his captive, Kili began struggling again. Trying to get away from the evil vicious goblin, but it was no use because as soon he tried to get away another goblin was suddenly there, holding him in place.

"Now, now little Kili relax, this will only hurt a lot." Carrek sneered and then pushed the burning knife against the heavily bleeding wound on Kili's shoulder.

Kili's scream was deafening and it continued until his voice cracked and broke off into silence.

Carrek slowly stood up from his position kneeling in front of Kili and looked down at the unconscious dwarf and after a moment, turned swiftly to one of his goblins. "You are on watch. Everyone else rest, we leave the moment the suns gone!" He ordered and stalked to the other side of the cave to sleep undisturbed.

Kili cracked open one of his eyes when he was sure Carrek had finally moved away from him. The young dwarf was in immense pain, his whole body ached and burned but he knew this would be his only chance to get away. If it will even work.

The entire time Carrek was talking and torturing Kili he had sliced away at the ropes binding him with a sharp rock he found on the cave floor and he was almost free. All Kili would have to do once he was free was wait until all the orc and goblins were asleep and then kill the one left awake for watch, simple. Well at least it would have been before Carrek popped his shoulder out of its socket. Now Kili wasn't sure how he was supposed to kill the goblin without making any noise one-handed. He was going to use a move his uncle Thorin taught him and Fili, but that required two hands, one over the mouth and the other killing the creature.

Finally the rope snapped and Kili's hands were free. The young dwarf almost shouted in delight that the darn rock worked! Part one of his plan of escape was done, now on to the next. Kili quietly struggled to his unsteady feet and had to bite his lip to a blood to keep from crying out as he jostled his numerous injuries.

Kili crept silently through the cave and around the sleeping bodies of his captors, thanking Mahal for all the times he and Fili had practiced sneaking up on their uncle. On his way the dark-hair dwarf picked up a discarded weapon off the floor. It was a smooth curved dagger that's blade was stained with dried old blood and he gripped the hilt like a lifeline.

Slowly Kili approached the goblin standing watch close to the caves entrance, but far enough away so the sun's light could not touch it. Kili's heart was pounding so loud in his ears that he could not hear anything else and adrenaline buzzed through his veins. Closer and closer he stepped until he was just behind the unaware creature.

Bracing himself for what he had to do and how much pain it would cause, Kili jumped into action. He swung his hanging left arm around to the creature's mouth and jammed the dagger deep into the back of the goblin's neck killing it instantly. However, the pain in his shoulder from the movement was so intense that he could not stop the cry of pain that broke passed his bloody lips.

Kili froze and prayed that no one heard him, but again his prayers were not answered as another goblin close to him woke up and spotted their prisoner trying to escape. Kili bolted out of the cave and ran for his life and as he ran he heard a loud commotion and angry terrifying shrieks behind him.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Please review and let me know what you thought! Reviews help me get motivated to write, "cough" (hint, hint).

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story so far! You all are incredible. Also thank you to all those who have added this story as a favorite as well as to all those who are following my story. Until next time...


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! I had a great week, for writing. I had to deal with a terrible storm that ended up knocking out my power and internet for days, making it very difficult to write and update on my laptop! This is the longest chapter so far and hopefully it will make up for waiting a week. This chapter has lots of Fili and Thorin and a "little" Kili as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eleven 

Slow down! How could he expect me to slow down when my little brother is still out there somewhere, in great danger, with no one there to protect him? If Mister Dwalin couldn't handle the pace with his injuries than he should have stay at the mountain! At least Dwalin has a reason for his slower pace, none of the others are moving fast enough either. Uncle Thorin should be right up here with me! Does he not care? How could he tell me to slow down?!

Fili looked back again at the group of his elders trailing behind him and huffed impatiently. Even after Fili reluctantly slowed down they were still a great distance behind the young dwarf and almost seemed to slow down their pace as well.

"Fili calm down and listen to yourself!" Kili's voice suddenly sounded in Fili's head, making the fair-haired dwarf's steps falter. "We both have looked up to Mister Dwalin since we were children. You know he is here to help get me back, so go easy on him. You also know that Uncle Thorin is right to make you slow down, if you don't you're going to tire out quickly." Fili shook his head trying to get his little brother's voice out of his mind, as tears began to well in his blue eyes. "Just focus and remember everything you have learned about tracking. I know you will find me brother. You have never let me down and I know you won't now."

"I don't know if I can find you Kili." Fili whispered back in a broken voice for only the wind to hear.

Gruff laughter from behind Fili broke the young dwarf from his thoughts, refueling his anger. How could they laugh at a time like this?! For all they know Kili could be being tortured at this very moment or he could be dead already and they're laughing!

Fili looked back again at the dwarves behind him and lengthened his stride, needing to get away from them before he said something he knew he would regret later. He stomped quickly to a grouping of trees that looked like they had been disturbed, with some of the lower branches having been snapped recently. Fili ducked under one of the broken branches and entered a small open meadow. The meadow was surrounded by tall trees and large shrubs, looking around Fili saw that there was a large blackened circled in the middle of the open space where a fire was set and the ground was covered in tracks.

Fili bent down to inspect some of the footprints and instantly knew that the larger ones belonged to orcs and the smaller ones were made by goblins. The young dwarf's heart began to pound loudly in his ears as he shot to his feet to search for signs of Kili. Fili started making his way to the scorched earth in the middle of the trees when something else caught his eye from across the meadow.

The young dwarf stepped hesitantly towards what caught his eye and stopped short when he could finally make out what it was. His breath hitched, blowing in the wind tangled on a branch was a thick strip of fabric, stained dark with blood. Slowly Fili moved closer, almost afraid to confirm what his mind and heart knew was true and when he was next to the tree he reached out to pull the fabric free. His fingers brushed the strip and he knew, he knew the texture of Kili coat easily and he knew that the fabric hanging there, carelessly swinging with the wind had come from his brother's coat.

Fili tugged the tangled fabric free and held it between his fingers, rubbing his thumb absently over the textured material. Fili remembered the day Thorin had given him and Kili their new coats. Thorin had been spending longer hours down at the forge for weeks and one day he came home carrying two brand new coats, both made from the same textured material. Fili's was a dark blue with tan fur lining and Kili's was deep green with dark brown fur lining for the upcoming winter. He remembered the smile that lit up Kili's entire face when he tried the coat on and how his little brother hopped up and down excitedly before crushing Thorin in a warming embrace. Their uncle laughed and smiled freely at Kili's reaction and in that moment he had let his shield down. He was just their uncle, not a kingdomless king with all of their people's hope and dreams set upon his shoulders. Moments like that were rare, and as the years passed by Thorin became more and more restless at The Blue Mountains as his need to reclaim Erebor grew.

Fili looked down closely at the deep green fabric between his fingers and noticed that it had been cut cleanly, not ripped and the blood stain was soaked into almost the whole strip, but the end was completely clean. This was deliberate; the goblins wanted them to follow after Kili, which hopefully meant he was still alive.

Fili yelled out, "Uncle Thorin, come quickly!" If Kili was still alive then they needed to hurry, he had seen enough of his brother's blood and Fili did not want to give the enemy time to hurt him anymore.

Thorin heard Fili's shout from a distance and snapped his head to where he thought his nephew was. Cursing quietly to himself when he didn't see Fili ahead of them Thorin started running towards his nephew's voice, feeling the other dwarves right on his heels.

The dwarves burst through the trees, Thorin in front and all of their eyes instantly landed on Fili's form across the meadow they had just entered. Fili's back was to the group, but he looked unharmed, making Thorin wonder why Fili was shouting. When Thorin heard Fili's voice he thought his oldest nephew was in danger, but as the dwarf king looked at his surroundings he understood why Fili had shouted urgently. The meadow that Fili found had every sign of a recent camp, footsteps, grass smashed and a spot where a fire would have been placed.

"Search the area for clues!" Thorin ordered to the others and then swiftly made his way to Fili's side. When Thorin neared Fili he slowed his steps and placed a strong hand on his nephew's upper arm to get his attention.

Fili snapped out of his thoughts of Kili and faced his uncle with worry clear in his blue eyes. As Fili's eyes met his uncle's he could see how tired he looked and a pang of guilt hit Fili's heart. How could he think that his uncle didn't care?

Fili averted his gaze and handed Thorin the blood stained fabric with steady hands. "It's from Kili's coat; the edges look like it's been cut off, not ripped." Fili said as he strode passed Thorin to the middle of the small meadow and then turned back to watch his uncle. "I found it tangled on a low branch. It was placed there for us to find. This is a trap and Carrek is using Kili as bait."

Thorin was looking down at the piece of material in his hand and couldn't remove his eyes from his youngest nephew's blood that stained the fabric. After a few silent moments Thorin closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, collecting his thoughts before bunching the strip of Kili's coat into a ball and tucking it gently into a pocket attached to his belt. Thorin then turned around to face the group, his eyes sweeping from one face to the next until he stopped on his nephew.

"Uncle Thorin did you hear me? This whole thing is a trap and that monster is using my little brother to get to YOU again!" Fili shouted, his face morphing from a painful expression to an angry one.

Thorin cleared his throat, "Yes, I know it's a trap. I've known since Dwalin told me who had taken Kili. Why else would a goblin plan an ambush and not use poisoned arrows?"

The group of dwarves stood watching like statues as Thorin and Fili talked to each other from across the meadow, all of them hoping that things didn't escalate into another argument between the two.

Fili's face became confused as he listened to his uncle's words, he hadn't even thought about why the arrows weren't poisoned. "What does Carrek want from you?" Fili asked curiously,

Thorin shook his head, "I don't' know Fili."

"You don't know! How could you not know?" Fili yelled at his uncle, as he became frustrated with the whole situation.

"Fili it could be anything. Carrek could want to kill me just for who I am, who we are!" Thorin shouted back at Fili.

Fili took a few steps towards Thorin in a rush, "No! There is has to be something else going on, something more! Carrek came back after so many years for a reason. He targeted Kili for a reason." Fili's voice became desperate with each passing word.

Thorin crossed the distance between him and Fili, stopping right in front of his increasingly distraught nephew. "You're probably right, but I just don't know what Carrek wants Fili. What I do know, even if you don't want to hear it, is that this is a good thing."

Fili took a step back from his uncle, "How…how could Kili in the hands of a brutal goblin, being used as bait for you be a good thing?!"

Balin quickly step closer to Fili and placed a gently hand on his shoulder. "Your uncle doesn't mean that Kili being taken is a good thing lad. The good part about this situation is that if Carrek wants to use Kili to get to Thorin, then he will need to keep him alive."

"For how long Mister Balin?! Until they're sure we are following them, charging straight into their trap!" Fili said forcefully, "And even if they need to keep him alive, that doesn't mean they won't hurt him!"

"Fili listen to me!" Thorin said, making direct eye contact with his oldest nephew. "We will get Kili back. You just have to trust me."

"Trust you. How can I trust you? I'm trying Uncle, I really am, but after you lied to me and Kili for so long I don't know if I can trust you." Fili said sadly and swallowed painfully before continuing, "I think I understand why you lied in the first place, but why didn't you tell us Carrek was still alive when we were older? Or you could have at least told me so I could have protected Kili!"

Thorin sighed, "Fili what would be the point in telling you and Kili that Carrek was alive when I wasn't sure he was myself? The last time I saw that hideous creature was that night in lower tunnels. I had no way of knowing if Carrek survived his wounds and I saw no reason to throw both yours and Kili's life into chaos without knowing for sure."

Fili looked torn and whispered, "I…I want to believe you. I want to believe that we will find Kili and everything is going to be okay, but I just don't know if I can."

The forest was quiet with the wind rushing through the leaves as the only sound breaking the upsetting silence between the dwarves.

"Have I ever told you about the day Kili was born?" Thorin asked Fili in a distant but gently voice.

Fili did not answer. The young dwarf prince just shook his head no as he stared into his uncle's brilliant blue eyes.

_The wails of despair rang all around the mountain as the news of loved ones' deaths spread. The winter's bitter cold bit into the broken and shattered bones of the injured and weary warriors as they returned from the devastating battle of Moria. Thorin Oakenshield was one of the many who had lost his kin during the horrible battle. His grandfather, father, brother and sister's husband were all lost to the bloody fight. So with a heavy heart the now king of the Durin folk made the long and painful trek through the mountain to his sister's home. _

_His younger sister Dis who was heavily with child, her second baby. Thorin knew that the news he carried would surely break her heart and he did not want to even think about how young Fili would take the news of so many deaths. Thorin was right to be concerned. The news of her husband, brother, father and grandfather's deaths sent Dis into a much too early labor._

_Thorin held a five-year old Fili tightly in his arms while he, Balin and Dwalin waited in the living room as Oin and the mid-wife tried to desperately save Dis and her second child. Hours had passed with no news, hearing Dis's screams and cries through the walls of her and her husband's bedroom. Thorin felt his exhaustion winning against his stubborn need to stay awake for Dis, when the screaming from her room ceased and was replaced by a small cracking wail of a baby._

_Thorin felt a smile spread across his worn features, but his smile faltered when Oin came out with a grave expression on his face. Thorin quickly stood up from his chair bring a sleeping Fili with him and crossed the room in three wide strides. _

"_Oin, what's wrong?" Thorin whispered urgently._

_Oin shook his head sadly, "Not here Thorin. Leave Fili and come with me." _

_Thorin felt his chest tighten with the healer's tone and swiftly handed Fili to Balin before rushing into Dis's room. The moment Thorin crossed through the door he wanted to cry. Dis was laying in her bed holding a tiny bundle of blankets, but what tried to ripe Thorin heart to pieces was the hopeless expression on his little sister's face as she looked down at her baby. _

_Thorin was glued to his spot by the door and couldn't move, until a strong hand landed on his shoulder. The dwarf king turned to face Oin, his eyes searching for answers. _

_Oin instantly knew that Thorin wanted to know what was happening without him having to ask. "The baby is alive at the moment Thorin, but he was born too early. It is extremely unlikely he will survive. I'm sorry." _

_Thorin stared blankly at the healer, "He? I have another nephew?" _

_Oin smiled sadly, "Yes." _

_Thorin nodded and then crossed the room to sit at the edge of his sister's bed. She looked up and Thorin saw all of her pain staring back at him. _

"_He has my husband's eyes Thorin, my dead husband's eyes." Dis said on the verge of tears. "He's so small Thorin. My sweet little one is so small." _

_Thorin placed his arm around his sister and held her close. "I know Dis, I know." _

_Dis began to cry quietly, "Oin does not think he will survive. I…I don't think I could," _

"_Do not talk like that dear sister. He is of Durin blood, strong and proud. He will survive and we will have another trouble-maker to keep in line. Fili will have a little brother to protect and grow with. We must believe that he will survive, we need to be strong for him." _

_Dis looked at Thorin and was surprised to see tears in her older brother's eyes. "You're right Thorin, Kili will survive." _

"_Kili? I didn't know that you had named him already." Thorin said lightly._

_Dis chuckled through her tears, "It was my husband's favorite name for if the baby was a boy." _

"_Fili and Kili, I like it." Thorin smiled down at his new nephew. _

_Suddenly the door to the bedroom creaked open and brought Thorin and Dis's attention to Fili standing shyly in the doorway. "Can I come and see the baby please?" _

_Dis and Thorin chuckled, "Yes my dear one you can come and see your baby brother." Dis said sweetly to her son, whose eyes lit up at the word brother. _

"_I have a brother!" Fili shouted and ran to the bed and when he reached it Thorin swiftly lifted him up into his arms. _

"_What's his name?!" Fili asked suddenly, while he stared intently at the baby in his mother's arms. _

"_Kili," Dis said easily. _

"_Kili, that's like my name!" Fili shouted happily, "Hi Kili I'm your big brother Fili and we're gonna have the bestest time!" _

_Thorin and Dis shared a look, "Come Fili, we should let your mother and brother rest." Thorin said in a tired voice. _

_Fili's face fell, but he nodded, "Okay, goodnight Mama!" Fili said as he leaned out and kissed his mother on the cheek, "Goodnight Kili!" Fili leaned in to carefully place a kiss on his baby brother's forehead. The moment Fili moved back from Kili the baby's brown eyes flew open and he smiled. _

_Dis breathed out a surprised breath and started to laugh in joy. In that moment she knew he baby was going to survive. _

"It was you Fili that gave Kili a reason to fight for his little life. I have never seen a bond as strong as the bond you two share." Thorin finished his story and placed both of his hands on Fili's shoulders. "I told you we would find Kili because I truly believe in my heart that we will find him. He is one of the strongest dwarfs I have ever known. He has beaten the odds set against him before he could even walk. He is as stubborn as any from the Durin line, and just like his older brother, he is a fighter. I know he will fight with everything he has to get back to his family, to get back to you. If you cannot trust me, then trust in him. We will get Kili back."

After what Thorin said most of the dwarves had tears welling in their eyes including Thorin and Fili. Fili was looking at his uncle, trying to keep his emotions in check and not trusting his voice he nodded and looked away.

Thorin took a moment to steel his emotions, before finding out what his dwarves had found.

* * *

Oh I love writing little Fili! I hope you guys liked this chapter! The memory got away from me a bit but I loved it and couldn't stop! Let me know what you thought! I always appreciate your reviews and opinions. As always thank you to those of you who have reviewed and supported my story! Every review, follower and favorite helps me write and come up with new ideas, and I am super excited for the next chapter idea I have! (Hint-it has to do with Kili!) So please review to keep me going!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi all. I have for you chapter twelve! Now I know it has been a week so I'm not going to ramble on. I just wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you all are wonderful! Also thank you for all of your favs and follows!

Warning: Sadly I am not a doctor. All of the medical information for this chapter came from research on the internet, so I cannot say how accurate it is. Please do not try any of this at home, and if you have a dislocated shoulder please see a doctor or professional to have it fixed. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter Twelve 

"My Lord Carrek, the prisoner is escaping!" Squealed a high-pitched panicked voice from the cave's opening.

The goblin stood just outside of the sun's rays staring at the retreating back of their dwarf captive, as Kili half stumbled and half ran into the trees back the way they came. The goblin that was awakened by Kili's escape was short and stocky with a long pointed nose and large bulging black eyes. The creature's top row of teeth stuck out over its lower teeth and the goblin's head had only a few strands of stringy hair that reached its' shoulders.

The creature's shout snapped Carrek and all the sleeping monsters awake. Carrek quickly thundered to his feet and swiftly pushed his way through the gathered goblins and orcs to the stocky goblin.

As Carrek reached the goblin he gripped its' throat tightly and lifted it into the air annoyed, "What are you shouting about Grugg!"

The goblin began kicking his feet wildly, while clawing desperately at the strong hand depriving him of precious breath. The suffocating creature tried to answer his leader, but his words came out like a wet gurgling sound. Carrek looked on in disgust before dropping Grugg without a thought. Grugg landed on the cave's floor painfully, but despite the pain his fear of Carrek was stronger and the goblin quickly jumped to his feet to answer his brutal leader.

Coughing violently Grugg spoke in a scratchy rough voice, "I don't know how Carrek, but the prisoner has escaped. He-,"

Carrek didn't give the goblin a chance to continue what he was saying before he was slamming Grugg against the cave wall and holding him there with a strong-arm across its chest. "WHAT?!" Carrek roared in the quivering goblin's face.

"I…I woke up and he…the dwarf scum had already killed Darr. When the scum saw me he took off!"

"And why didn't you go after him?!"

Fear flashed in Grugg's eyes as he stuttered out a reply. "Why? Be…because Carrek…the sun is still out…I…I couldn't have followed!"

Carrek looked menacing with half of his face covered completely in the shadows of the dark cave, as he leaned in closer to Grugg's terrified face. "Is that what you think? Let's see if that is true."

With his words Carrek lifted Grugg off the ground and tossed him out of the cave and into the midday's sunlight. The goblin's shrieks rang loudly through the forest's many trees, making birds scatter from their homes and fly for safety. Grugg's body thrashed on the grass in agony as the sun burnt his exposed skin. Ugly red blisters quickly marred the goblin's entire body everywhere the light touched. All of the goblins and orcs in the cave watched as Grugg desperately crawled his way back into the safety of the shadows, none moved to help the pathetic creature in his quest for salvation.

After Grugg had pulled his body into the cave he collapsed, panting in obvious pain on the ground. Carrek walked slowly to Grugg's side and dropped down beside the injured creature.

Leaning in close Carrek said with a sneer, "Well it seems to me you can leave the cave, there is no barrier stopping you. You just wanted to fail me."

"I'm…sorry…Carrek." Grugg panted out in-between gasps of pain as he cowered on the ground in a tight ball.

Carrek glared at Grugg and stood up, staring at the goblin as he rose and growled, "Get up!"

The goblin leader then turned to face Maluc and stomped up to the massive orc. When he reached the orc Carrek poked him in the chest and screeched. "You, Orc! Get the dwarf and bring him back here before dark, unspoiled!"

Maluc growled furiously under his breath and stared down menacingly at the arrogant goblin. After a couple of tense moments Maluc walked passed Carrek, making sure to slam their shoulders together forcefully on his way out of the cave. As soon as the orcs were standing in the sun Maluc turned around and smirked at Carrek.

"It would seem boys; that we have to clean up another mess for the pitiful goblins." Maluc said to his surrounding orcs, watching Carrek's face as he spoke. The orc around the caves entrance barked out hideous laughter at the insult their leader threw at the goblins.

Carrek shook with rage and made to take a step towards the larger orc despite the sun, but a grimy hand on his upper arm stopped him in his tracks.

Maluc looked pleased with the reaction and continued to taunt the goblin that thought he was in control. "You know Carrek I don't really see what you're even doing here. Your job was to bring Thorin Oakenshield to Master Azog, but you have only succeeded in catching some young dwarf that you say will help us in our goal. The little dwarf that now seems to have outsmarted you." Maluc Grinned, "I can see why you have never killed the Goblin King yourself, why you cower behind your betters. You need orcs; because you are weak." Maluc's voice was deep and his eye's held a spark of amusement, his face showing the most emotion Carrek had ever seen from the orc.

Chuckling Maluc ordered his orcs to move out and they all took off through the trees in Kili's direction. Carrek watched him go enraged and without any hesitation turned and stabbed the goblin that held him back, letting out a monstrous scream of frustration and rage.

* * *

After Thorin steeled his emotions the dwarf king turned to face Bifur and Bofur standing by the blackened fire pit; his shoulders squared.

"Bofur, what can you tell me about the fire?" Thorin asked; his voice slightly scratchy.

Bofur looked at his cousin briefly and after Bifur's nod he stood from a crouched position and walked to stand in front of Thorin. Thorin watched his progress and out of the corner of his eye saw Fili watching him anxiously as well.

"The fire was placed here recently, but long enough for the earth to have gone cold. I'd say very early last night. They may only be a little over a half a day in front of us and luckily the goblins will have to stop because that can't travel in the sunlight."

Thorin thought for a moment, "If that's the case then we should reach them just after dark."

"As long as we don't run into any problems, yes," Bofur said.

Thorin nodded his head and was about to order the group to continue on when he noticed that Balin and Dwalin were not paying attention. As the dwarf king looked closer at the brothers he saw that they were standing away from the group next to a large tree. Balin was kneeling to inspect something with Dwalin standing over him, both seemed to be discussing something heatedly, but too quiet for anyone else's ears.

"Balin, Dwalin what's going on?" Thorin commanded sternly, not liking being kept in the dark when Kili's life was in danger.

Fili whipped his head towards the older dwarf brothers and saw as they shared a look before Balin stood up to face Thorin who had crossed the distance between them.

"You might want to see for yourself lad." Balin's said in a compassionate voice as Thorin neared.

Thorin dropped down to his knees by the base of the tree, his back to Fili and said nothing. Fili became concerned the longer his uncle stayed on the ground not speaking and the young dwarf's curiosity began to tortured him. His resolve to wait until his uncle told the group what Dwalin and Balin had found shattered the moment Dwalin's large hand can to rest on Thorin's shoulder in a supportive gesture. Fili was by his uncle's side in an instant and could not prepare for what he saw. Thorin knelt in front of the rough textured tree holding a bloody length of rope in his hands. The blood was dry and looked to be heaviest where the bond was cut.

It wasn't the bloody rope the made Fili sick to his stomach. He had seen blood before, but it was the idea that this piece of blood covered rope was used to hold his little brother in place. Kili hated to stay still, that was the main reason he didn't wear braids in his hair, he never had the patience for it. Even when sitting Kili's would fidget or bounce his leg up and down, driving everyone in the room crazy. It was something small compared to everything else the creatures have done to his brother, and Fili should have already realized they were going to tie Kili to make sure he didn't escape. Despite all of that the thought of Kili being held still against his will, made Fili stomach turn and from the look in his uncle's eyes Fili knew that Thorin felt the same.

Without a word Thorin rose from the ground, placed a hand on Fili's shoulder as he passed and strode determinedly into the woods, following the trail obviously left on purpose.

"Hang on little brother, we're coming." Fili whispered as he turned to follow Thorin.

* * *

Kili stumbled and crashed painfully to the earth after his foot caught on a large uprooted tree root. The young injured dwarf had pushed his aching and damaged body forward as quickly as he could for what felt like hours and even all the determination in the world would not give Kili the strength to keep going; not in his current condition. The young dwarf used what little strength he had left to pull his body up against the very tree that tripped him.

Once Kili was settled with his back leaning completely on the base of the tree, he got to work trying to control his ragged harsh breaths and rapidly beating heart. The pain in his shoulder was throbbing after the movement of killing the goblin on watch and running; the pain now radiating all the way down Kili's arm and starting to stretch across his chest.

A blast of frigid wind cut through the material of what was still remaining of Kili's dirty tunic. The shirt had dozens of small tears from when it got caught on sharp branches and the front of his shirt was sliced open from the top to the middle by Carrek. The goblin cut Kili's shirt just enough to be able to slice into his flesh, but there was still enough together at the bottom of the tunic to keep it from opening completely. The dark-haired dwarf's chest was littered with small cut and slashes, with only a few of the deeper wounds still bleeding.

Kili knew he had to treat his wounds and keep going but he couldn't find the energy to even stand. Taking in a shuttering breath Kili gathered the top part of his tunic, with difficultly and held them to together, trying to block the wind. The young dwarf curled in on himself as tremors racked his damaged body, fighting a losing battle to stay conscious.

As Kili's eyes slid closed a memory took over his sleepy mind. A memory of a couple of years after Carrek had first attacked the mountain.

"_What is the best way to prevent infection? Fili?" Oin asked turning to face Fili who was sitting on Oin's counter, looking into a bowl filled with brown paste curiously. Across from him also on the counter flipping through a book of herbs was Kili. _

_Both boys looked up at Oin from their places, wearing matching smiles and Fili answered with ease. "Keep the wound clean." _

_Oin smiled back at the young dwarf, "Very good Fili." He said proudly. _

_The skilled healer began teaching young Fili and Kili everything they would need to know about treating injuries, after the goblins held them both captive for days. Oin would not fully admit it, but the aging healer really cared for Thorin's nephews and it was extremely hard to see them so hurt after they were rescued, especially Kili. The fact that any creature could do what Carrek did to someone as sweet and innocent as Kili made Oin's blood boil. _

_Fili of course was just as affected by what happened as his younger brother, but most of his scars were emotional and unseen. Even though Oin is a practiced healer he has never been very good with emotional wounds, but he had vowed ever since the attack that he would teach Fili and Kili how to take care of each other's physical wounds, should they ever be in that kind of situation again. Oin prayed to Mahal that they would never have to use the knowledge, but knew that being heirs to the Durin throne and training to become warriors they will more than likely need to use what Oin is teaching them someday. _

"_Master Oin, what does this plant do?" Kili's little voice asked innocently._

_Oin walked over to the counter and leaned his weight on the wooden surface to look closer at the page Kili and Fili were studying. "Ah my lad, that is a picture of elderberries and they can do many things. They can help lessen infections, swelling, and most of all pain. They taste pretty good too." Oin finished with a wink, making both boys share a laugh. _

_A steady knock on the door sounded in the cozy living room. "Huh, that must be Master Bofur coming to pick you boys up. Funny I thought we would have more time." Oin crossed the room swiftly and opened the door to Dwalin and Thorin, battered and bloody. _

_Oin let out a surprised gasp, "Thorin, Dwalin what did you two do to yourselves this time?!" _

_Thorin gave the healer a pain-filled smile, "Nothing we can't handle Oin." _

_Oin sent his king a look that said many things not appropriate for children's ears, but settled for, "I see, come on in then." _

"_Uncle Thorin!" Kili shouted,_

"_Uncle Thorin, are you okay?!" Fili asked in fear after seeing his uncle covered in blood and being helped into the house by Dwalin. _

_Thorin snapped his head towards his precious nephews' voices, forgetting that they had a lesson with Oin today and smiled to hide the clear pain he was in. "No need to worry Fili, Dwalin and I just ran into a bit of trouble hunting." _

_Oin and Dwalin shared a look, knowing that Thorin and Dwalin had not run into trouble hunting, but had gone looking for leads on Carrek and ran into trouble trying to get information on the creature that both boys believed to be dead. Oin fully supported telling Fili and Kili that Carrek was gone, but it was difficult to watch how much it hurt Thorin when he had to lie to them. _

"_Dwalin set Thorin over there." Oin said pointing to his patient cot next to the counter where Fili and Kili were sitting._

_After Thorin was settled Dwalin stepped back to be out of the healer's way and immediately felt a sharp tug of his sleeve. Turning Dwalin came face to face with Kili's big brown pleading eyes. _

"_Master Dwalin, could you please help me and Fili down?" Kili whispered shyly. _

"_I don't need help getting down Kili! You do," Fili whispered back and quickly hopped off of the counter to prove his point. _

_Dwalin chuckled under his breath and scoped Kili up, helping him to the ground before he could try what his older brother just did. The moment Kili's feet hit the ground he bolted to his uncle's side, Fili right on his heels. _

"_Ah good, Fili and Kili look here." Oin said happily sitting in front of an annoyed bare-chested Thorin. "Your uncle has a dislocated shoulder, see." _

_Fili and Kili moved in closer, looking at their uncle's bruising shoulder, fascinated. Thorin looked over Oin's shoulder at Dwalin, who was trying to contain his laughter. _

_Suddenly Fili and Kili started to poke Thorin's shoulder with bright eyes, "Wow!" The said together with smiles. _

"_Oin," Thorin spoke in a low warning voice. _

"_Right, boys stand back a bit." After they complied Oin continued, "What we need to do is get the shoulder back into place. First you would need to hold the wrist of the injured arm and use your other hand to hold the shoulder." Oin did what he was explaining on Thorin while he spoke. "Now we have to lift the arm up, pull and then push it back into place in one quick motion." _

_As Thorin felt his shoulder being pushed back into place he bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop from crying out in pain. _

_Kili looked at Thorin with wide eyes, "Wow Uncle Thorin! Did that hurt?" _

_Thorin looked into Kili brown innocent eyes and answered back in a compassionate voice, "No Kili, it didn't hurt at all." _

Kili slipped out of his memory, took a deep breath and started to inch his way into a standing position, using the tree as support. He knew what he had to do and was not looking forward to it.

When Kili was up and leaning heavily on the tree trunk he used his uncoordinated fingers to rip a strip off his already tattered shirt. Taking one end Kili wrapped the stained fabric around his wrist and bent at the middle to tie a knot using his teeth. Then after a few unsteady breaths to shake the wave of dizziness that overcame him, the young dwarf took the other end and tied it around a low hanging sturdy branch.

After everything was ready Kili closed his eyes; Thorin's words repeated in his head, _"No Kili, it didn't hurt at all." _Breathing deeply and holding the breath Kili pulled back from the tree and twisted so his shoulder lined up correctly. Breathing in and out rapidly through his nose, trying to control the intense pain; Kili then pushed back towards the tree popping his shoulder back into to place with a loud echoing pop accompanied by a scream.

Kili struggled with clumsy fingers to release his wrist and when he was free dropped to the ground exhausted, "Liar." Kili whispered in a pain-filled voice, completely out-of-breath before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

There you have chapter twelve, many exciting things to come! Thank you all for reading. If you recall last chapter I said I was excited about what I had planned for Kili and I would love to hear what you guys thought! Please review, your wonderful comments truly help me. This might be random, but are any of you Mortal Instrument fans? Just wondering!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! I am so very sorry for the delay. I had a hard time with the middle part of this chapter and figuring out how I wanted to get from point A to point B. I hope you all like it. Thank you to every single review, fav and follower, each and every one of you make my day!

To all of you Mortal Instrument fans; I wanted to let you know that I have a story planned for that wonderful fandom next and I will be getting to work on it as soon as I finish this story! So keep an eye out for it! If you want to PM me any questions about it, feel free to do so.

Also I wanted to say Happy Early Birthday to my wonderful guest reviewer! I hope you enjoy this chapter as a present and that your birthday on Friday is GREAT!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen 

"SNAP…CRACK!"

Kili snapped awake and instantly felt a jolt of pain shock through his body from the sudden movement. The young dwarf groaned in pain and slammed his eyes shut, until the wave of dizziness passed. After the forest stopped spinning he slowly pulled himself up against the tree he had passed out by, breathing heavily from the effort. Kili took a moment to try remembering why he woke up on the dirty ground in the middle of the forest alone.

"SNAP, SNAP!"

Perhaps not as alone as he first thought, Kili mused. Startled by the noise the young dwarf flicked his eyes towards the sounds coming closer and the memories of the past few days came flooding back, sending Kili into a full panic. His eyes frantically searched the ground surrounding him, looking everywhere for the dagger he used in his escape and hoped he didn't drop it earlier. He quickly racked his mind, trying to remember if he had it when he dealt with his shoulder.

The rustling and cracking noises drew steadily closer and finally Kili's slightly blurred vision caught sight of the weapon. He could barely see the black blood covered blade sticking out from under the large leaves of a small bush next to him.

More stomping even closer spurred Kili into action, as quickly as his abused body would allow Kili snatched up the dagger and using the tree for support, rose to unsteady feet. He knew he should try to run, hide or anything, but instead he readied himself for a fight; one he was sure he would lose. There really was no way he would out run whatever or whoever was coming. So taking a deep breath and adjusting his grip on the dagger's hilt, Kili stood his ground in a way that would make his uncle proud and prayed that by some miracle it would be his family that was about to come bursting out of the dense forest. That Fili would race over and pull him into one of his crushing hugs, swearing to never ever let him out of his sights again. Kili wished that his uncle Thorin would come striding towards him and affectionately scold him for worrying his family unnecessarily and for always attracting trouble, before also embracing him tightly like he did whenever he was worried about either of his nephews.

When the first orc came snarling through the trees followed closely by Maluc with a grin on his evil face, Kili felt like breaking down and sobbing right then and there. As Maluc's gaze met Kili's and seeing the utter hopelessness in the young dwarf's brown eyes the orc's grin widened. Kili felt all the anger and frustration that had built up since the ambush rushing to the surface. So with a low growl the young dwarf prince tightened his grip on the hilt of his weapon and threw an intimidating glare at the smug looking orc. Maluc noticed the change in Kili immediately and cocked his head to the side, studying the young dwarf with his one good eye, puzzled.

As Maluc and Kili stared each other down the many other orcs slowly spread out and surrounded the young injured dwarf. Kili felt a shutter run down his spine at the feeling of being boxed in by the enemy and clenched his jaw, trying to ignore the fear that worked to consume him.

Abruptly one of the orcs rushed at Kili from behind, trying to grab him. Surprising the enemy Kili swiftly turned and stabbed the orc between its neck and shoulder, making a gurgling noise the creature looked at the dwarf in shock, before dropping to the forest floor dead. Kili pulled the dagger free as the creature fell and stood against the tree, chest heaving.

Two more orcs ran at the dark-haired dwarf, one wielding a thick club and the other a serrated knife. Kili stumbled to the side as the club came swinging towards his head, but ended up directly in the path of the knife plunging to his side. In the last second Kili gripped the wrist holding the knife and pulled his body towards the unsuspecting orc. The move surprised the creature and it did not have time to block Kili's dagger as it dug deeply into its chest.

Pain erupted in the young dwarf's back as the club suddenly smashed into his shoulder blades, making Kili stagger forward, almost landing face first on the ground. Recovering slowly Kili turned around to face his attacker and saw the orc wielding the club walking towards him, swinging his weapon back and forth in a taunting manner. As the orc drew closer Kili took the serrated knife in his right hand and quickly threw it at the orc's head. The blade didn't sink in smoothly, but it got the job done, killing its target instantly.

Unexpectedly Kili felt strong unwavering arms encircle him, trapping his own arms to his sides. Kili struggled in a panic and yelped when the dagger was forcefully ripped from his hand. Once he was unarmed the arms holding him released and Kili slammed to the ground hard, extracting a gasp of surprise from the dwarf prince's mouth.

Before Kili could even wonder why the orc let him go, Maluc was stomping quickly to his side. Kili tried to move away by crawling backwards, but was stopped short by the wide legs and pair of large ratty boots belonging to the orc that dropped him. When Maluc reached the dwarf his face was completely devoid of emotion and without warning he lifted his heavy boot and forcefully stomped it back down on Kili's right ankle.

The dwarf prince screamed out in pain, his voice cracking from strain. Maluc knelt in front of Kili and waited until his scream ceased, before gripping his jaw tightly, pulling the dwarf closer as he leaned in till their faces almost touched.

Kili could feel the hot breath on his nose and the smell made his stomach roll, making him want nothing more than to turn his face away. However, the strong grip on his jaw prevented Kili from his salvation and no matter how hard he tried, Kili could not look away from Maluc's eerie white unseeing eye, as it seemed to stare into the dwarf prince's soul.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake as the foolish goblins and underestimate you, young dwarf. I will not be giving you any opportunity to run away; I will not have you escaping me. My master is eager to meet the heart of Thorin son of Thrain," Maluc squeezed Kili's jaw tighter; "and crush it."

Kili stared into Maluc's eyes in undeniable fear and uncertainty, "Who…why?" Kili swallowed around his tight throat. "You'll never win." He whispered to the much too close orc, his conviction wavering.

Maluc ignored Kili's words and released his chin roughly; then staying in spot he looked to his second in command standing behind Kili, "Braga." He commanded.

The orc Braga needed no more instructions and swiftly leaped into action, dropping down beside Kili and harshly tying his hands in front of his body with a coarse rope. Kili tried to struggle, but in his exhaustion he was no match for the muscular creature. When Braga was finished securing Kili he jumped back to his feet and dragged the dwarf to a nearby tree, then moved back to stand a few paces behind Maluc.

Kili had to grit his teeth to stop his cries of pain from escaping, as the orc's hand tightened on his injured shoulder and the movement of being dragged jarred his now throbbing ankle.

Maluc, still in a crouch watched Braga drag Kili a few feet away. He watched fascinated as Kili held back his screams and continued to glare defiantly.

"You confuse me dwarf." Maluc said suddenly, breaking the silence that had taken over the forest surrounding them.

Kili's tired eyes connected with Maluc's for a moment before he turned his head away, "And why is that?" He said in a tired raspy voice.

Maluc stood slowly his eyes never leaving Kili's slumped form as he moved to sit at his side. "There is no hope for you; there hasn't been since you were captured. You will die in a very painful manner, but yet you continue to fight and believe that you can be saved." Maluc's voice rumbled in the quiet forest, "It seems pointless."

Kili, who had been looking away as Maluc spoke, turned his head to meet the monster's gaze fiercely, a determined fire in his brown eyes. "There is always hope. You underestimate my family. They will find me and kill every last one of you."

"That's another thing; you place all of your so-called hope in your family's hands. Do you have no faith in yourself?" Maluc taunted.

* * *

"Hurry up! I want to catch up with Carrek before sunset. Kili will not suffer another night at his hands!" Thorin bellowed to his group of tired dwarves.

The company continued their blistering pace and had yet to take even a short break, since finding the enemy's camp earlier that day. Fili was thankful for their non-stop progress and paid no attention to his body's fatigue; he thoughts solely on finding his little brother and saving him. The other dwarves however, were having a more difficult time with the pace, but none dared to question Thorin.

After finding the camp and bloodied rope Thorin had shut himself away from the others, completely lost in the deepest corner of his mind, trying to block his raging emotions. The only time he spoke was when giving out orders or to ask how Fili was doing. Not even Balin could pull him back from his troubled thoughts, but even with the lack of response, Balin continued to try.

"Thorin…Thorin." Balin's concerned voice rang out amongst the abnormally quiet dwarves. After Thorin remained silent Balin exchanged a worried glance with his brother Dwalin, who was walking next to Bofur as the joyful dwarf tried to keep up a conversation with an equally distracted Fili.

Balin moved closer to Thorin with purpose while raising his voice at his distracted leader, "THORIN!"

Thorin looked sharply at Balin, "WHAT?!"

The aging dwarf gave Thorin a displeased look, making the dwarf king sigh, "I'm sorry Balin. What did you need?"

Balin took a moment to figure out how he wanted to continue, before closing the remaining distances between them and lightly gripping Thorin's arm, just above the elbow. "Thorin we need to take a short break. We have all been rushing through this dense forest for almost an entire day, without pause. At this rate we will not be able to fight once we find the goblins." Balin said in a low and calm voice.

Thorin looked at his old friend in disbelief, a feeling of betrayal settling in his chest. "How could you even suggest stopping Balin? Do you want the goblins to get away? Does Kili mean nothing to you?!"

Balin flinched at the cruel accusations and Dwalin started towards the pair, anger clearly visible on his face, but before he could reach his older brother's side Balin halted his progress with a raised hand.

Balin locked sad eyes with Thorin's steely blue ones, "Of course I care for young Kili. How could you even ask me that, Thorin?! I have helped raise him his entire life; my brother and I have always stood by you and your family side. Believe me, its' because I care that I say this, my friend." Balin's voice was filled with pain and sadness.

Thorin's glare softened when he realized what his had just said to his longtime friend and advisor, "Balin, I…I don't know why… I'm sorry. I know just what you've done for my family and I know I will never be able to thank you for everything you have done." Thorin looked at his friend with watery eyes and after clearing his throat he continued speaking in a low voice that only Balin could hear. "I just cannot bear to lose Kili." Thorin's saddened eyes drifted over Balin's shoulder to where Fili stood. "I can't lose them, Balin; either of them."

Balin looked at Thorin in understanding and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, locking their eyes. "I know, and we are with you, but if we do not rest I fear we will have already lost the fight before it has begun."

Seeing sense in Balin's words Thorin nodded numbly and walked away from the aging dwarf to Fili, while he tried to prepare himself for what he knew would be a fight to convince his nephew to rest.

Just as Thorin predicted, it was difficult to convince Fili that it was in everyone's best interests to take a short break before continuing their search. In the end the dwarf king had to forcefully order Fili to rest and set Bifur on watch to make sure his determined nephew didn't sneak off on his own.

Oin just finished redressing Dwalin's wounds when a heartbreaking scream of undeniable pain echoed through the forest, sending all the dwarf warriors into high-alert. Each of the warriors quickly grabbed their weapons and jumped to their feet, scanning the trees around them with keen eyes.

"Thorin?" Dwalin broke the silence.

All eyes were on their leader, waiting for instructions, while they each listened intently for anymore sounds.

"That was Kili." Thorin said, looking around the company of dwarves for confirmation.

"It sounded from this direction," Fili's voice was rushed and his eyes wild. "We have to hurry Uncle!"

Thorin set his shoulders and barked out loudly, "We have to move quickly, but no one will attack without my order! Move out!"

Fili's heart was beating in sync with his hurried footsteps. The young dwarf prince was sprinting as fast as he could just behind his uncle, but stopped when Thorin signaled to the group with his hand. The dwarves slowly crept forward to a line of trees, taking care not to make a sound.

Quiet voices could be heard just passed the trees and bushes the dwarves were silently nearing. Fili could hear a deep rumbling voice that he didn't recognize, drifting on the wind. As the fair-hair dwarf reached the trees so he could see into the small clearing; he heard a sound that for days he feared he would never hear again. He heard his precious little brother's voice; broken and strained, but Kili's voice nonetheless.

"_And why is that?"_

Fili never felt so relieved in his entire life, but hearing his brother's voice and knowing that he is still alive, fighting made the tightness in his chest loosen enough to breathe properly for the first time in days. His relief was short-lived. Fili finally reached the tree and foliage surrounding their enemies and separating him from Kili. Fili carefully peered around and caught a glimpse of his younger brother and the sight drained the blood from Fili's face and stole his breath away.

Kili's pale trembling form was leaning against a tree directly across from Fili position with a massive orc sitting next to him. Kili was missing most of his tunic, exposing a number of cuts and gashes littering his chest. There was terrible dark circles rounding both of his eyes and he seemed to be leaning most of his weight on one shoulder. He was turning his face away from the orc next to him, his eyes closed tightly, as if his was trying to block away the world.

Fili was so distracted by his brother's appearance that he missed what the orc said, but felt his heart swell with pride as Kili fought back and didn't back down. Even after whatever horrors he has been through, Kili still had faith his family would come for him. Fili was not about to let him down, so without thinking Fili stepped out from behind his cover and swiftly crossed the space between him and his brother's captors.

Swords held in a trained grip, Fili snarled at the orc beside his brother as he made his way passed the cover of trees. "Move away from my brother, NOW!"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Thank you for reading and being patient with me. I have come to the conclusion that I should really have the story finished or at least a few chapter buffers before posting my next story. I'm slow at typing! HA! Please review and tell me your thoughts! This story is coming to an end very soon, probably two to three more chapters left!


	14. Chapter 14

I have a treat for you….its chapter fourteen! Thank you to my reviewers! You guys are wonderful! Also thank you to everyone one who has made this story a favorite and for all of your follows and author alerts! It still amazes me how incredible and supportive you all are. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen 

"Move away from my brother, NOW!" Fili snarled, as he carelessly crossed to stand a few feet away from Maluc and his little brother; weapons raised; not caring about the other orcs that started to surround him.

Kili was looking passed Maluc at Fili in surprise and fear for his brother's safety, but also in relief that his nightmare was finally coming to an end; his family had found him.

"Now why; young dwarf, would I do something like that?" Maluc looked up from his spot next to Kili and grinned at Fili. He then pulled a curved knife from his side and placed the flat end of the blade against Kili's exposed chest.

Both dwarf brothers tensed and Maluc chuckled, "If this is the rescue your thin shred of hope has been clinging to, I'm unimpressed." Maluc taunted looking first into Kili's wide eyes then back at Fili, smugly.

"We'll see how unimpressed you are when I take your life." Fili shot back; grip tightening on his swords.

Maluc outright laughed at Fili's words, amusement simmering behind his black coal-like eyes, "You dwarves! None of you ever know when to quit, do you?"

"No we don't! Now step away from my brother, slowly." Fili said in a strong commanding voice as he took a calculated step closer.

Kili watched the tense exchange as calmly as he could, while he tried desperately to slow his panicking heart. His mind racing with uncertainties; but the main thought plaguing the young dwarf prince's mind was where the rest of the dwarves were. Where was his uncle Thorin, surely Fili didn't come alone?

Anger flashed across Maluc's face and his hand holding Kili squeezed painfully, making the already injured dwarf hiss. "I'm done playing with children! You are in no position to order me, in any way." Maluc turned the knife and swiftly brought it to Kili's throat. "Drop your weapons or I'll slit his throat before you can take your first step."

Kili closed his eyes briefly when the cold blade touch his skin and tried to hold his breath. When he opened his eyes again he locked gazes with Fili, silently pleading for his older brother to save him; to kill his capture and bring him home.

Fili felt terror grip his heart as Maluc threatened his little brother and his mind raced for what to do next. "You have had many chances to kill him already. You need Kili; you won't kill him." Fili's voice shook slightly, revealing his uncertainty of the statement.

"I only need one of you to lure your uncle to me and you're in better condition than this one." Maluc said with a sneer, digging the tip of the knife lightly into the flesh of Kili's neck, causing a small trickle of blood to slowly trail down the young dwarf's pale skin. Kili sucked in a sharp breath as the blade pierced his neck, and panic flashed behind his eyes.

"If it's me you want; then release my nephew." Thorin said firmly as he walked out from behind the trees calmly and stood slightly in front of Fili in a protective manner.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, it is an honor to meet the king under the mountain. I would stand up and greet you properly, but I would hate to leave my guest here alone." As Maluc spoke his free hand trailed up to gather a fistful of Kili's hair, glaring at Thorin and on his last words he pulled his captive's tangled brown locks tight; exposing more of his neck and making Kili yelp in pain.

The only sign that Thorin was distressed by his nephew's pain was the tightening of his jaw and the fire burning brightly in his deep blue eyes. Fili however, was not as good at hiding his reaction at Kili's sound of pain and Thorin had to swiftly yank him back when he tried to rush passed his uncle to his little brother's side. The reaction from Fili made Maluc grin and tighten his hold on Kili's hair more.

After Thorin had a firm grip of Fili's upper arm he pulled him back so his body was shielding him again and turned his icy gaze to the orc threatening his youngest nephew's life. "I have heard many stories of orcs. I have fought against them, but I do not think I have ever come across an orc as cowardly as you." Thorin said harshly.

Fili was shocked by his uncle's words. What was he doing? Is he trying to get Kili killed?! The young dwarf just couldn't understand why his uncle thought that taunting the orc holding a deadly blade to his brother's throat was a good idea. Before Fili could voice his thoughts, Maluc was answering back in a deep growling voice.

"You dare call me a coward, dwarf!"

Thorin took a small step forward, unnoticed by the enraged orc. "I say you're a coward because you are! To hold someone who cannot fight back as a shield instead of fighting like a true warrior makes you a coward! I would expect a move like this from the goblins but-"

Thorin didn't get a chance to finish his words before Maluc's long sword flew at his head rapidly. As the orc attacked, Thorin shoved Fili to the side away from the orc's blade and ducked his head to avoid the fatal blow.

Fili landed on the ground from the unexpected push and looked up to find the other dwarves diving out from cover ready to fight. Fili had never been so happy to see Dwalin wielding his enormous war hammer or Bifur charging madly with his boar spear raised, but his happiness was short-lived as the young dwarf prince had to quickly roll away from a grimly sword plunging towards his chest; looking to end his life. He rolled to his feet and easily killed the orc that attacked him; then looked to the tree where he last saw Kili, hoping he was still alive.

Kili was being held up in a one leg standing position by another orc that seemed to be watching Maluc as he fought Thorin, waiting for orders. Even in his injured state Kili was still struggling against the orc holding him up, but the creatures was completely unfazed by his weakening attempts at freeing himself. Seeing his little brother in trouble made Fili's heart pound so loudly in his ears that the sounds of the battle surrounding him disappeared entirely.

Fili was so distracted by Kili that he almost missed blocking an attack heading for one of his legs, and he would have missed it if Kili had not seen what was going to happen and shouted a warring to his brother just in time. After Fili killed the creature he ran towards his little brother, desperate to get him away from the fighting and get him to safety, but halfway to his goal Fili was stopped by another enemy and had to defend himself.

Thorin and Maluc fought heatedly, with neither gaining the upper hand in the battle. Thorin was trying to focus on the fight while also watching Fili as he struggled to reach his brother. He could feel the other dwarves taking on orc after orc around him, and began to wonder where the goblins were.

Thorin suddenly whipped his head towards Fili when he heard Kili shout his name and saw an orc trying to cut off one of his oldest nephew's legs, and felt relief when Fili jumped out-of-the-way just in time. However, watching his nephew left Thorin open for attack and Maluc took the opportunity to knock the dwarf king back roughly. Thorin stumbled and slammed his back into a tree, momentarily stunning the dark-haired dwarf.

Maluc sneered at Thorin as he hit the tree hard and watched as the dwarf king was then attacked by three of his orcs. Satisfied that the king was occupied Maluc turned to Braga who was holding his captive by the tree line and gave him the signal he was waiting for, before stalking menacingly towards a fighting Fili.

Fili killed another orc and was about to keep moving to Kili when he felt someone coming up behind him. Turning swiftly Fili brought up one of his swords and stopped Maluc's blade inches from his face. Using all of his force Fili shoved the sword away and swiped his other blade at the orc's stomach. Maluc easily deflected the attack and counted with a move of his own. Fili was tiring quickly against Maluc's heavy attacks, but remarkably was able to shove the creature on his back. Lifting his two swords up Fili was about to stab Maluc when Kili's scream rang out suddenly.

Fili whipped his head around and saw to his horror that Kili was being dragged away from the fighting and into the forest. "KILI!" Fili yelled out in panic.

Kili looked back at his brother after he heard his name and struggled harder to pull away from Braga's strong arms. "FILI! Loo-" Kili tried to shout back, but was cut-off by Braga's hand closing around his mouth.

Fili was just about to race to his little brother's aid when a blinding pain erupted in the back of his head and he crumbled to the ground.

Kili's muffled screams were heard by Thorin who had been running to protect Fili when he saw Maluc coming up from behind his oldest nephew, but he was too late to stop the orc from smashing the butt-end of his sword into Fili's skull. Thorin watching in horror as Fili's body crumbled to the ground and Maluc step over him carelessly.

The dwarf king rushed to his nephew's side and crashed to the ground next to Fili, cradling his bleeding head carefully in his lap, and looked up to see his youngest nephew disappear into the forest with the enemy. Thorin felt his heart break in two as a feeling of despair and hopelessness etched its way into his soul. For the first time in his life, Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thor; descendant of kings and raised to rule and lead a kingdom, did not know what to do.

Kili saw his brother collapse to the ground, but didn't see what Maluc had done to him. Was he still alive? Did that monster just kill his big brother? What did that filthy orc do to his protector Fili, who has always been there for him and who could have just been killed because he was trying to defend him. No Kili refused to believe that his big brother was gone forever.

As Kili was pulled away from the small clearing and away from Fili, he saw his uncle dropping down next to his unresponsive brother and look up. Kili had never seen his uncle look so lost before and Kili eye welled with tears. No, there was no way that Fili could be dead, but why else would his uncle look so broken?

The young dark-haired dwarf thrashed in Braga's arms and finally dislodged the hand covering his mouth.

"What did you do to him?!" Kili screeched at Maluc as he kicked and thrashed, wildly trying to escape.

Maluc ignored him and walked up to one of his orcs. "Send word to the Master. Tell him that everything is going according to plan; tell him I have seen his prize." The small orc quickly complied and started running to deliver the message.

"Is my brother still alive?! What did you do to him?! Answer me!" Kili continued to yell at the large orc, making Maluc loss his patience.

Maluc stomped over to Kili and latched his huge hand around the young dwarf's throat. Squeezing Maluc leaned in close and glared at Kili venomously, "If I were you, dwarf!" he spat out the word dwarf like it disgusted him. "I would spend more time worrying about my own life then the life of someone you can do nothing to help." The orc snarled.

Kili couldn't breathe as Maluc's hand closed forcefully around his throat, making the edges of his vision turn black. In a panic Kili brought his bound hands to the orc's wrist and frantically tried to tear the creature's hand loose. The young dwarf's head began to pound at the lack of oxygen and just as Kili's eyes started to slide shut Maluc released his firm hold, allowing Kili to suck in a large shuttering breath.

Coughing violently Kili doubled over drawing in long breaths. His chest burning and shoulders shaking from the exertion, Kili's head spun and if he wasn't being held up by one of his captures he would have surely dropped to his knees in agony.

Before Kili was composed Maluc ordered the group of orcs to move out and Braga swiftly threw Kili over his shoulder, knocking the air from his lungs once more.

* * *

The sky began to take on a slight pink hue, as the sun set and darkness crept out over the land, bringing with it a new night. Carrek paced back and forth at the entrance of the cave he and his goblins had taken refuge in from the suns dangerous rays like a caged warg. Abruptly he turned to face his goblins, who cowered at his intense gaze.

"The orcs have betrayed us! I will not rest until I have delivered Maluc's head to Azog on a stick, along with that dwarf! I will be king of the goblins and nothing will stand in my way! We will cut them off before they reach their goal, let's move!" Carrek barked to followers and with the loud snarling and screeching of approval the goblins burst from the cave and ran into the night.

* * *

Oh no! Poor Fili and Kili! What will happen next? Well I guess you all will just have to keep reading to find out. Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you're looking forward to in the last few chapters to come. Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay finally I have for you all, chapter fifteen! I am very sorry for the long wait. My life got a little crazy this past week and this chapter is more of a filler chapter before the end truly starts, so I had a hard time writing it. Thank you to everyone who is supporting my story by adding it to their favorites and following alerts, as well as to everyone who has added me to their favorite author and follower alerts! I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! Your words and comments helped me get through my little writers block this hard week. Thank you all again! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Fili, Fili can you hear me?" Thorin asked with a cracking voice, as he gently brushed the hair from his unconscious nephew's pale face. The dwarf king's worried gaze constantly flicked between Fili's still form and where he had last seen Kili.

Oin kneeling next to the pair, startled Thorin, but thankfully the dwarf king did not show that the aging healer had caught him by surprise. He just turned to face Oin, hand still stroking his nephew's golden hair and saw a look of determination on the healers face, as he told Thorin to lay Fili down on his side. After Thorin moved Fili from his lap he could see the blood that covered his pants and coated the back of Fili's head.

The blood drained from Thorin's face and his hands started to lightly shake, while a sick feeling settled deep in his stomach. A feeling that only worsened as Oin began poking the wound without bringing any response from Fili.

As Oin began checking Fili's wound more thoroughly Thorin stared at the healer's nimble fingers in shock, completely unaware of Balin's soft attempts to get his attention. Slowly Thorin swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he tried to get control of his intense emotions, but the moment the dwarf king looked away from his unresponsive nephew, his eyes landed on the very spot Kili had been dragged away. Thorin felt his chest seize to the point where he could no longer breathe properly. What was he going to do? Thorin knew he needed to stay for Fili, but he also needed to go after Kili. He was trapped in a living nightmare with no way out and no way to fix this mess.

Shaking Thorin from his tortured thoughts was one of Dwalin's large rough hands clamping down on the back of his neck, unintentionally reminding Thorin of the horrible scar marring the back of his youngest nephew's neck. A moment later the old warrior's face appeared in front of the worried uncle's sight.

The dwarf king blinked quickly a few times and then looked around at the activity surrounding him. Oin was still cleaning and stitching up Fili's head wound, with Bofur and Bifur standing close by, helping the healer anyway they can. Dwalin was kneeling in front of Thorin with a grimace of pain across his face. Thorin swept his eyes over his friend's body and saw that some of his previous wounds had reopened from the fight, but thankfully they weren't bleeding too much. Balin, Thorin just realized was sitting right next to him, speaking in a low comforting voice.

"He will be fine. Fili is stronger than most would give him credit for, especially at such a young age. I know he will not leave you and Kili without a fight and a little knock to that hard head of his won't take young Fili down. Thorin, he will recover; Oin is the best healer we know. Thorin can you hear me? Are you listening to me?"

Thorin turned to look at Balin with a hard face, but lost eyes. "I hear you just fine, Balin. Though, I do not know if I believe you. I want to, but I…I just don't know if I can fix this mess. If we stay until Fili wakes we could lose Kili forever, but if we leave too soon for Fili health I could lose him just as easily. There is no right answer for this, and I can't lose them, Balin; I just can't."

"Thorin we cannot lose hope. Oin will fix Fili up in no time and I know that Kili looked unwell, but Thorin, despite what has happened to him he was still fighting. You my friend cannot lose hope, because if you do not hope than Fili and Kili will have nothing left to hold on to and only then will we have truly lost." Balin said forcefully, staring into Thorin's eyes determined.

Both Balin and Thorin did not break eye contact until Dwalin cleared his throat loudly. "Perhaps we can do both." The hardened warrior said, bringing the attention of all the dwarves to him.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked in a rough scratchy voice, sounding like he hadn't spoken in years.

Dwalin was quiet for a moment as he gathered his thoughts and his uncharacteristic hesitation unnerved Thorin. Just as the dwarf king was about to ask Dwalin his question again the warrior finally voiced his thought. "I know it is not ideal, but maybe I can take my brother, Bifur and Bofur and follow after Kili, while you and Oin stay here with Fili. If we hurry we can hopefully catch up to the orcs before dark."

"No brother, splitting up is a bad idea. We do not know where the orcs are headed! They could be regrouping with the goblins now that the day is almost over. Four dwarves against an unknown amount of enemies with a captive to rescue is suicide, for us and for young Kili! We need to be smart about our next move if we're going to get everyone back home alive." Balin interjected quickly, not giving Thorin a chance to respond.

"Kili may not have the time for us to be smart about our next move! Balin, I know that you like to think things through, but sometimes you have to act; Thorin knows this!" Dwalin shot back fiercely.

"ENOUGH!" Thorin bellowed, halting the older dwarf brother's argument. "We cannot go into a situation like this one blindly. Not with Kili stuck in the middle. You both heard what I did, these creatures are after me. This means they need Kili alive, and as much as it rips apart my soul to leave him in their hands any longer; we must attack them at our full strength. We need to wait for Fili to regain consciousness and pray that Kili can hang on just a little while longer. Is that understood?!"

The dwarves nodded their heads sadly in understanding and watched Thorin swiftly move to Fili's side and gently take up his nephew's hand in his. The dwarves then scattered around, to give the pair some privacy while also making a perimeter in case of any intruders. They each then settled down for an unknown amount of restless waiting.

* * *

A few hours passed by slowly and the only change the time had brought was the ever darkening of the night's sky. Fili's condition remained unchanged, but no matter how many times he was asked Oin continued to reassure the group that it was normal. Oin even went so far as to say Fili would be awake within the hour, and Bofur silently hoped for Oin's sake that he was right, because if he was wrong Thorin might just end up killing the poor healer in frustration.

Throughout the long agonizing wait Thorin continuously switched between pacing the forest floor, bombarding Oin with countless questions and concerns, and sitting next to Fili, staring at his sleeping face, willing his oldest nephew to wake.

Sighing in frustration Thorin snapped his head to look at Oin, who was rechecking Fili's head. "Why isn't he awake yet, Oin?! Thorin yelled, startling the few members of their group that had managed to fall asleep.

Shaking his head Oin answered sympathetically, "I told you Thorin, you must be patient. The damage to Fili's head was extensive and that mixed with his previous exhaustion; it is not surprising that he is still unresponsive. It is hard, but just give him more time."

Thorin growled deeply, losing his patience. "You continue to tell me to wait, but every moment we stay here is another step taking Kili further away. Can't you just wake Fili up like you did with Dwalin before?"

"I would not advise that." Oin said surely.

"Why not? Whatever you used worked before and we need to get moving again!"

A low groan coming from the ground between them stopped the argument before Oin could respond. Thorin looked sharply to his nephew's face and saw Fili's eye lids fluttering. The other dwarves stepped closer, forming a loose circle around the scene and Oin jumped into healer mode instantly.

"Fili lad, can you hear me?" The healer questioned.

Fili groaned again and lifted his hand to his face and began rubbing the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve some of his pain. Thorin looked at Oin worried, but his focus returned to his nephew when Fili suddenly spoke in a strained voice.

"Do you have to talk so loudly? My head is pounding and my ears are ringing. What happened?"

Thorin leaned in close and lowered his voice to not aggravate Fili's headache further. "You were attacked from behind. The orc, Maluc hit you with the hilt of his sword. We were fighting-"

"I know what happened!" Fili snapped then hissed in pain at his own raised voice, before continuing at a level barely above a whisper. "What I meant was, what happened after I was knocked out? Where's Kili?"

Thorin looked up at Balin; a question of what he should say clearly in his deep blue eyes, but he had stayed quiet for too long and Fili knew something was terribly wrong.

Despite the pain coursing through his head; Fili cracked his eyes open one at a time and when they adjusted to the soft glow of the fire Bifur had started, he gave his uncle a hard look. "What happened, Uncle Thorin? Where is my little brother?"

* * *

Kili jarred awake and scolded himself for falling asleep. Disoriented, Kili tried to figure out the reason he was startled in the first place and almost yelped out loud when he was suddenly dropped to the ground and placed against a tree. His wrist ached and burned from being held together for so long and his injured shoulder screamed with every breath he took.

Kili had to blink away the blurriness in his sight while he lightly shook his head, trying to focus his mind on the task at hand. He had to find out what was going on. After the young dwarf's vision cleared he took in his surroundings. Kili saw that he was leaning up against a tree at the edge of the forest they had been traveling through for days. The forest led out into a vast empty plain and in the distance the youngest of the Durin line could barely make out an outline of a large structure made of columns and rocks, resting on the very top of a large hill.

The structure looked like some kind of fortress and if it hadn't looked ominous enough, the pale moon's light shining down on the fortress through a light layer of fog made it look even more intimidating. Kili felt his breath quicken in fear at see the terrifying structure and knew deep down in his heart that if he was taken into that terrible place; he would never come back out.

As Kili began to panic a thought suddenly crossed his mind and he wondered why the orcs stopped if they were this close from their obvious goal. His eyes sought out the answer to his question and he froze as his tired brown eyes landed on Carrek and his large number on goblins blocking the orc's path to the fortress, snarling and growling, looking ready for a fight.

Kili's eye brows rose in confusion. Weren't the goblins and orcs working together? Why did it look like the wanted to rip each other's throats out? While Kili's mind tried to process what was happening Carrek's dark eyes met his and the creature grinned before returning his attention to Maluc standing in front of his orcs.

Slowly Carrek stepped forward in a menacing way, with his shoulders squared and head held high. He then stopped just out-of-reach of Maluc, both with their weapons raised. Kili could feel the tension in the air easily and shifted his weight nervously, just noticing Braga standing right next to him with his weapon held tightly in his hand.

"Did you really think you could double cross me, orc?!" Carrek snarled abruptly, breaking the silence.

* * *

It took a lot to make Fili angry, but when Thorin told him that they decided to wait for him to wake up before rushing off against an unknown amount of enemies; in search of Kili, Fili was furious. Although, Thorin didn't know if Fili was more upset at him for not choosing to go after Kili right away or at himself for getting hurt and not being able to go after his brother sooner.

After Fili was finished yelling at the group for their unwise decision to wait for him to regain consciousness the young dwarf insisted that he was healed enough to get moving, and Thorin was quick to agree.

It took several tries to get Fili back on his feet; having to fight the dizziness and pounding of his headache took more effort than the dwarf prince would want to admit, but Fili kept his mind focused on his little brother still in trouble to find the strength and determination to continue. Thorin helped his oldest nephew with each try, even after Fili lashed out, yelling that he didn't need any help from someone who could abandon Kili so easily.

In the end Thorin was able to get Fili up and walking with wounding only a small amount of his nephew's pride in the process, but pride didn't matter now. They needed to hurry if they were going to catch up with their enemy; hopefully before they reached whoever it is that is using Kili as bait against Thorin.

* * *

What did you think? I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it was not very long or exciting, but like I said at the top, this is really just a filler chapter before the end. Please review because reviews make me happy and I write better and faster when I'm happy. Until next time I hope you have a wonderful day!


	16. Chapter 16

*Hides behind Kili and Fili* Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was gone for a few Irish dance competitions and didn't have as much time to write as I would have liked. Hopefully this action packed chapter will make up from your wait. Also I have to say before you read this chapter, that I have decided to make this story an AU. Thank you; thank you to everyone who is still sticking with me on this story! I know how hard it can be to have to wait for updates and I really appreciate all of you! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and for all the follows and favorites! Please enjoy chapter sixteen!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Did you really think you could double cross me, Orc?" Carrek snarled.

Kili rapidly looked from Carrek's scowling face to Maluc's amused one, confused. He thought the orcs and goblins were trying to capture his uncle together. If they were now enemies again and Kili was what each group needed, then the young dwarf knew he was in serious trouble. It was no secret how much orcs and goblins hated each other and Kili did not want to be stuck as a hostage in the middle of their violent feuding, with no way of defending himself.

Maluc suddenly started to chuckle; it was a chilling noise that sent a shudder of fear rippling down Kili's spine. That deep chuckle held so much malicious and whispered painful promises of death, that even Carrek took a small step back.

Maluc noticed the small gesture and a cruel smile stretched across his face. "You're pathetic, a quivering mistake. If you truly thought that my Master would waste his time to help an inferior creature like you overthrow the goblin king; then you're not worthy of the throne in the first place. What kind of leader seeks help from their enemies? Not a very good one."

Carrek's eye lit with fury at the orc's taunts, "You would be wise to not underestimate me, Maluc! You have no idea who you are dealing with! My scars are not something I came to have by allowing scum like you to beat me! I can promise you; by this night's end you will be dead and I will have your Master begging me to hand over his long sought prize. "

Maluc growled deeply, "Master Azog does not beg for anything! He would never lower himself to needing anything from an inferior creature like you!"

"Azog?" Kili whispered in shock. The young dwarf's mind remembered the day he first heard about Azog the Defiler; the horrible creature that lead an army of orcs in the battle that took the lives of most of his family, including his father before he was even born. With each memory of the terrifying stories about Azog Kili's chest tightened more and more in fear.

The young dwarf remembered the stories of an orc so large that the creature towered even over the race of men. He remembered hearing of the orc with skin as pale as the moon, filled with scars of battles fought and won. Kili shuddered as he thought of the one-arm orc that swore to end the line of Durin, swore to kill the rest of his family; the vicious orc that was supposed to be dead.

No he must have heard Maluc wrong, there was no way that Azog survived the battle of Moria. There was no way the orc could have survived the wounds his uncle Thorin inflected on him. If Azog was still alive his uncle would have heard, he would have told him and Fili.

A small unwanted seed of doubt slipped into Kili's thoughts. Thorin already lied about Carrek for years. Why would Azog be any different? His uncle was always trying to protect him and Fili from the horrors and truths of the world. Was it so hard to believe that Thorin would not want to worry his young nephews about the possibility that their father's killer was still alive and out to get them, just for being born a Durin?

Kili was so wrapped up in his battling thoughts and emotions that he didn't hear Maluc shout to his second in command or see Braga crouch in front of him and unexpectedly cut the rope holding his wrists together. Kili didn't have time to enjoy the feeling of being unbound or a chance to defend himself, before Braga backhanded him across his face and gripped the dwarf prince's chin only seconds later.

A small trickle of blood slipped from the corner of Kili's mouth and traveled down his chin and over the orc's filthy fingers. Kili tried to remove the monster's hand, but Braga swiftly caught one of Kili's arms as the dwarf tried to fight out of the creature grasp and squeezed it painfully tight, halting Kili's struggle. Kili clenched his jaw to stop any sound of pain from escaping and Maluc's second in command seemed pleased with his reaction.

"I am going to enjoy watching the master kill you slowly in front of your kin, but if you even think about trying to escape; I will make sure it is you that will watch as your brother and uncle die, dwarf." Braga hissed and glared into Kili's horrified eyes.

Before the young dwarf could process what Braga threatened Kili was yanked harshly to his unsteady feet. He yelped loudly and screamed out in frustration and pain as his injured ankle collapsed under his weight, making Braga tighten his hold on Kili's throbbing shoulder. Kili weakly struggled against Braga's hold, just wanting to get as far away from the orc as possible. Braga growled annoyed and impatiently dragged Kili to the front of the gathered group, all the while Kili tried desperately to get his feet back under him.

When Braga and Kili reached their destination the orc tossed Kili into Maluc's awaiting arms. Kili felt dizzy from the sudden movement and after the dark-haired dwarf felt his head clear he turned his eyes to watch as Braga retreated behind Maluc and what Kili saw made his stomach roll.

As the orc was walking away he licked off the blood that ran down his hand and smirked at Kili when he noticed the dwarf watching him. Kili looked away disgusted and locked eyes with Carrek who was standing directly across from Maluc, looking into the goblin's cold eyes while still feeling Maluc's strong arms encasing him made Kili feel completely trapped.

"You think you can beat me, goblin!" Maluc shouted as he adjusted his hold on Kili so that he had a hand wrapped around his captive's neck. "What makes you think you could kill me when you couldn't even capture this whelp without help?!" Maluc growled and squeezed Kili's throat, making him gasped for breath and claw at the orc's hand. Maluc held Kili in front of body, making sure that the dwarf was facing Carrek and watched the goblin's reaction with interest.

Maluc watched as Carrek's eyes narrowed the moment Kili was thrown into the orc's arms and saw how his jaw clenched when the dwarf's throat was squeezed.

Maluc grinned, "What? You don't like someone else playing with your toys Carrek?" As Maluc spoke he ran his free hand down the side of Kili's face, making the young dwarf flinch and Carrek tremble with rage.

"The dwarf is mine! It was my plan to use him to get to Thorin and if his brother was with him like he should have been, then I would have had them both as leverage!" Carrek shouted and took a step closer to Maluc. "Make no mistake Orc, I don't need you; I never needed your help! Now hand him over to me before I forcefully remove him from your grasp!" Carrek hissed, barely containing his anger.

Maluc tilted his head slightly and after a moment of quiet, spoke in a dangerous tone of voice. "Really, you didn't need my help? What would you have done when your dwarf escaped? Who would have cleaned up your mess and brought Thorin Oakenshield's nephew back from the big bad sunlight?"

"It was your orc that let him escape in the first place! Now hand him over!"

The grin on Maluc's face twisted into a scowl in an instant and he barked out, "Braga!"

Maluc's second in command rushed forward to his leader's side and was quickly handed Kili and a razor-sharp curved knife.

"Don't let anyone touch him, but me. Master wants the little dwarf alive, but if he tries to escape... cut out one of his eyes." Maluc said calmly before turning to face Carrek once again. "As for you filth; I only take orders from one and you are not going to live long enough to regret your mistake in thinking I would even take an order from a goblin. If you want that dwarf then you're going to have to rip him from me."

Without warning Carrek lunged at Maluc, bringing his sword to the orc's chest only to have Maluc deflect the blow with ease. After the first move was made the rest of the orcs and goblins attacked each other.

Kili watched the chaotic fighting with wide frightened brown eyes, as Braga pulled him away from the commotion. They stopped by a large dying tree a few feet into the tree line, hidden away from other's sight, but where the battlefield could still be seen. Kili tensed, his mind thinking of ways to escape. He thought that maybe with the distraction of the fighting while also being out-of-the-way he could kill his captor and escape before anyone realized what happened.

The young dwarf slowly changed his footing so he could spin around quickly, but before he could make his move Braga brought the sharpened knife to his throat, making Kili freeze. The orc leaned in close and whispered in the dwarf's ear. "Go ahead and try it. I think it would be fun to cut out your eye." Kili swallowed and held his breath as the orc took the knife and ran the tip of the blade under his left eye, putting enough pressure on his skin to feel but not draw blood.

After a few tense moments the orc removed the knife from Kili's face and replaced it at his neck, taking a fistful of his tangled brown hair in its other hand to hold Kili in spot.

Vicious fighting was happening all around them and Kili could do nothing to escape and the weight of that thought brought tears to the young dwarf's eyes. Kili looked to the ground in defeat. Did it really matter which race of monsters won him? He didn't want to watch the carnage.

"Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!"

Kili snapped his head up at the noise of a familiar battle cry, making the knife nick his vulnerable skin slightly. He looked up to see his uncle and brother jumping through the trees with their weapons raised; followed closely by the dwarves that Kili had always looked up to. A wave of relief washed over Kili as his eyes landed on his brother; his brother Fili who he feared was dead. Despite the fighting all around and the knife at his throat, Kili smiled as he watched his family and friends cut down the enemy like the dwarven war heroes from the old tales.

Maluc knocked Carrek back and spun around enraged at the dwarfs' battle cry to see the seven dwarves he fought with before. As his working eye swept across the group his sight landed on the fair-haired dwarf he thought he had taken down. "Didn't I kill you already, dwarf?"

Fili locked eyes with the massive orc that wounded him and broke away from the fight, striding towards Maluc with purpose and fire burning in his icy blue eyes. "Where is my brother you vile creature?"

Maluc lumbered slowly towards Fili and sneered, "You should be more worried about yourself."

Fili swung his sword at Maluc when he was within reach and followed it with his second sword in rapid secession; Maluc deflected both swords and sidestepped as Fili lunged at him. Maluc chuckled and turned to face Fili who was slowly picking himself off the ground, shaking his head slightly, fighting off a wave of dizziness.

Fili looked up at Maluc and clenched his jaw, "Where is he?! Did you kill him? What did you do to my brother?!"

Maluc blinked a few times before answering the distressed dwarf. "You two are so similar. Both so concerned with the other's safety. Do you know how upset he was when he thought I had killed you?" A wicked smile stretched across the orc's face. "He kept demanding to know what I had done to you; if you were still alive." Maluc took a step closer to Fili with every word until he was standing right in front of the dwarf, looking down into his eyes. "Until I put him in his place and now... I am going to put you in yours."

* * *

Carrek looked upon the battle with a feeling of panic rising in his chest. The dwarves were slaughtering all the goblins and orcs with a ferocious fire of someone trying to protect a loved one. His plan was falling apart! He should have just done everything himself! If the orcs weren't involved the dwarves would never have caught up. If Maluc wasn't involved he would have already handed the little dwarf over to Azog and they would be marching on goblin town to overthrow the so-called king!

Carrek looked around wildly trying to think of his next move and caught sight of Maluc fight the other nephew. What is he planning? Is he going to capture the blond dwarf and take both of Thorin's nephews to Azog? Carrek started trembling with rage. If Maluc thinks he can double cross him again be will find out, goblins are not to be messed with! Carrek began slinking away from the fight unnoticed while his mind continued to race with thoughts and plans. Maluc was right about one thing; if he wanted to be the leader of the goblins then he would have to kill the king himself. The orcs have done nothing to help him; all they have done was delay his plans.

Carrek dropped back into the trees and slowly made his way around the battle. He could see Thorin fighting vigorously, killing goblin after goblin and orc after orc, but Carrek noticed that his eyes never strayed too far from his fair-haired nephew. Carrek smiled; no one would know what he was about to do and no one would be able to stop him.

Kili watched his family fight with hope that soon they would find him. When they first came through the trees and into the moonlit plain Kili tried to shout to them and let his brother or uncle know where the orc had taken him, but Braga quickly realized what he was going to do and covered the dwarf's mouth before he could scream. "Make a sound and I'll slit your throat." Braga growled deeply into Kili's ear. "Just relax and enjoy the show, dwarf."

Kili did watch through wide eyes as Fili broke away from the group and charged at Maluc. Kili tried to struggle out of Braga's hold again, needing to warn his brother; to tell him where he was... to do something.

Braga pushed the knife at Kili's neck deeper, drawing a thin line of blood. "I would stop fighting me if I were you. We don't need you now that your brother is here. We could just- ahh!" Braga screamed in pain at the end of his words, dropping Kili to the hard ground.

Kili turned back to see what happened and saw Braga standing there with a sword sticking out of his chest from behind. Kili looked on in shock as the blade was yanked out and Braga's body hit the ground, revealing the orc's murderer. Carrek stood tall, chest heaving and a crazed smile on his face. He took a few steps towards the stunned dwarf while he spoke in a voice full of glee, "Don't worry little Kili; I won't let anyone touch you again."

* * *

One more chapter to go! Please review and tell me what you think! I always write better with reviews and I really love to hear what you think about the story. Let me know what you're hoping will happen in the last chapter. Thank you for reading!

Battle cry translation~ Axes of the Dwarves! The Dwarves are upon you!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone, I have some news. Remember in chapter sixteen when I said this chapter would be the last? Well I seem to have gotten carried away and NEXT chapter will now be the last. Prepare for tons of action and Durin goodness! As always thank you to everyone supporting this story in any way, I really appreciate every review, alert and favorite! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Kili stared up from the cold ground at Carrek in horror. The towering goblin was covered in black orc blood and his dark sadistic eyes dug deeply into Kili's mind, making images of his terrifying past flash in front of the injured dwarf's sight. Blood slid slowly down Carrek's blade, staining the hard metal black and dripping to the dying grass at his feet.

Carrek took a few imposing steps towards the motionless dwarf prince and that seemed to snap Kili out of his shocked state. Quickly he began to frantically back away from the creature while still being on the ground. Carrek stopped moving and watched Kili for a moment, before shaking his head disapprovingly. The gesture didn't faze Kili as he continued to crawl as far away from the monster as he could; not even seeing when the smile on Carrek's face faded to a scowl.

Without warning Carrek lunged at Kili, catching the young dwarf at his waist and lifting him easily to his chest. Face to face with Carrek Kili struggled as hard as his exhausted and injured body would allow, beating on the goblin's scarred chest and thrashing to no avail.

Carrek held Kili's arms trapped and brought his mouth close to the young dwarf's ear. The goblin's vile breath brushed against Kili's skin, making the dwarf prince turn his head away; helplessly trying to escape.

"You didn't think I would forget about you, did you little Kili? I could never forget about you."

Kili stopped struggling and looked into Carrek's eyes through quiet tears of pain, frustration and hopelessness. "Why?" Kili whispered in a scratchy voice.

Carrek leaned in closer with a smile that exposed his jagged and sharp teeth, "What was that you said? I couldn't hear you dwarf."

"Why are you doing this? What is so special about me? Why me?!" Kili asked desperately in a raised voice.

"Why you? Carrek asked chuckling softly. "You intrigue me little dwarf; you and your brother. All those years ago when you and your brother were brought to me, I saw something special in you both. The way each of you tried to protect one another; for ones so young to face monsters the way you did…fascinated me."

Carrek stared into Kili's eyes like he was searching for something, then suddenly he lifted his mangled hand and gripped the back of Kili's neck. Kili stiffened as Carrek ran his fingers over his scar and he tried to stop from trembling at the contract. The goblin's touch felt warm against Kili's cold skin and the heat pulled Kili back to when he was first burned. Flashes of the heated blade assaulted the young dwarf's mind.

Carrek didn't notice Kili inner turmoil and continued speaking. "You were nothing but a small dwarf child; so young; what I did to you should have killed you." Kili sucked in a shaky breath, and shook the images from his mind while glaring at the goblin. "Yet here you stand; broken, bloody, but still alive." Carrek smiled "I am going to see just how long you can last little Kili." Carrek twisted Kili around roughly so his back was pressed against the goblin's chest. Kili started to fight again, but he was unable to break the goblin's hold.

Carrek grabbed Kili's chin from behind and forced his head to look out over the battle still raging around them. "I want you to look at your family as they fight to save you."

Kili looked out across the fighting, searching for his family. His brown eyes finally landed on his uncle who was surrounded by three orcs, fighting on his own. Thorin ducked under a blade headed for his neck and stabbed the orc through its stomach. He quickly pulled his blade free and spun around just in time to block another attack and continued to take down the many enemies surrounding him. It seemed like every time Thorin would kill one orc another would take its place, but Kili wasn't worried for his uncle. Thorin has always been the greatest fighter the young dwarf has ever known and Kili knew that his uncle would survive this battle. He just hoped that Thorin would be able to make sure Fili survived as well. Kili would never forgive himself if Fili was killed because he was trying to save him.

Kili swept his eyes along the fighting bodies in search of his older brother and protector. After a few moments Kili began to panic; he couldn't find Fili. The young dwarf's eyes continued to scan the battlefield until he finally spotted the golden head of hair his brother had inherited from their father. The blond hair stood out among the dark orcs and goblins all around. Fili stood farther away than Thorin at the edge of the fighting; the moon cut through the fog to illuminate Fili and Maluc. The large orc was in arm's length of his brother; so close that he could easily surprise Fili and snap his neck. Kili fought harder against Carrek's iron grip when Maluc leaned in closer to Fili and Kili could just make out that the orc's mouth was moving.

"Look at your brother and uncle, because it will be the last time you ever look upon them. Where I am going to take you; no one will ever be able to find you again." Carrek hissed in Kili's ear.

Kili gasped when Maluc suddenly attacked Fili and he used all the energy he had left to lunge forward and break from Carrek's hold. The injured dwarf landed hard on the ground, knocking the air painfully from his lungs, while also making a strangled cry escape his lips. Ignoring the pain, Kili quickly started scrambling away from Carrek and as he was crawling away his hand brushed against something solid. Before his tired mind could process what his hand touched his leg was yanked out from under him.

Kili yelped and gripped the object under his hand as he was pulled, quickly realizing it was the knife Braga was using. Kili kicked out with his uninjured leg and knocked Carrek back, giving the dwarf prince enough time to swiftly slip the knife into his sleeve unnoticed, before the goblin caught him again. Kili allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and restrained, while evening out his breathing as best he could.

After Carrek had Kili back under his control he ran his mangled hand through the young dwarf's tangled hair in what would normally be a comforting way, but only made a sick feeling settle in Kili's stomach. "Do not worry little Kili, you are going to be the new goblin king's pet, and we are going to have so much fun."

Carrek yanked Kili back roughly and started to pull him away from the fight still going on around them. Kili's eyes sought out his family, for what he hoped was not the last time he would ever see them.

* * *

Maluc closed the last bit of distance between him and Fili trying to intimidate the young dwarf prince, but Fili held his ground. Maluc swiftly reached for Fili with the intent to harm him, but the fair-haired dwarf spun out of his reach while bringing his sword up, leaving a large gash up the orc's arm. Maluc howled in pain and swung his own sword at Fili who blocked the blow. Fili and Maluc fought back and forth getting further away from the trees, completely unaware of their surroundings.

Fili landed a hit, creating a shallow cut across the massive orc's chest. Maluc stumbled back and looked down at the damage the dwarf's blade had caused then glared and snarled at Fili, making the scar that ran down his unseeing eye crinkle.

Fili flipped his two swords confidently, "I am going to make you pay for ever laying a filthy finger on my little brother!" Fili took two steps towards Maluc with one of his swords pointing at the creature's heart. "Now tell me where he is!" The young dwarf demanded.

"No," Maluc answered calmly, making Fili launch himself at the smug looking orc in anger. Fili's reaction was exactly what Maluc was hoping for and he easily ducked under the dwarf prince's swords. Maluc caught Fili's right wrist and swiftly twisted it as he yanked the sword from his tight hold. A loud cracking noise was hidden by the scream of horrible pain that ripped from Fili's throat as the bones in his wrist broke. Maluc continued his momentum and disarmed Fili's other hand and kicked the dwarf to the ground forcefully. Fili landed heavily, making his head knock against the cold hard ground and his eye sight darken at the edges. Shaking his head quickly to clear his sight, Fili finally noticed how far from the fight he and Maluc had gotten.

"Dwarves are all the same; so confident, but so easily defeated." Maluc taunted, as he walked slowly and deliberately towards Fili. As he reached the young dwarf Fili tried to roll up, but was knocked back to the ground by Maluc's large boot slamming into his side. Maluc placed his foot on Fili's chest and leaned into his step, cracking Fili's ribs with the weight. Fili struggled to remove the pressure on his chest as his breathing became harder.

"It's too bad that you won't be able to see your brother one last time before you die dwarf; but don't worry he'll be joining you very soon." With his words Maluc lifted his sword above Fili's heart. Fili swallowed his fear and stared at Maluc defiantly as the orc brought his blade down.

A scream rang out loudly, "No!" Just before the orc's blade pierced Fili's flesh something slammed into Maluc's side, knocking the orc off the young dwarf. A bewildered Fili took a moment to realize that his uncle was what knocked the orc to the ground and he was now wrestling with the creature a few feet from where he was laying.

Fili scrambled to his feet, having to use his sword for support as he got his exhausted body to cooperate. Fili reached his unsteady feet just as Thorin was thrown off Maluc and into a tree trunk. Instead of going after Thorin like Fili thought he would, Maluc came at him with a crazed fire in his one good eye. Fili backed away slightly at the force of Maluc glare, but was still able to defect Maluc blade as the orc quickly attacked in a frenzy. Maluc let his anger fuel his fighting and overpowered Fili in only a few moves. Fili was pushed back against a tree and Maluc swiftly tried to stab him. In the last moment before the orc's blade, already stained with blood could end Fili's life Thorin jumped in the way. The blade dug into Thorin's side at the same time that Thorin's sword cut through Maluc's leg.

"Uncle Thorin!" Fili yelled out in a panic.

Thorin didn't let the blade in his body stop him. Before Maluc could do anything else Thorin kicked the orc back with enough force to pull the sword out of his side, while also knocking Maluc out of reach. Thorin kept his eyes on the orc while he placed a hand over his bleeding wound. Blood slipped through Thorin's fingers at a slow steady pace as the warrior tried to stop the bleeding.

Fili was by his uncle's side in moments. "Uncle Thorin, are you okay?!"

Thorin didn't answer, but instead lifted a bloody hand to his oldest nephew's face gently. "Are you injured?" Thorin asked in a cracking voice.

Fili half smiled tiredly, "I'm alive... thanks to you."

Thorin's deep blue eyes shined behind a grimace of pain. "Fili, I will always protect you and Kili with my life. Everything I do is for the two of you."

Fili gazed into his uncle's sincere eyes and realized that what Thorin said was true. Everything their uncle did was for him and Kili's wellbeing; even lying to them about Carrek.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Thorin." Fili whispered quietly, startling Thorin slightly at the suddenness of the statement. "I know why you did it... why you lied about Carrek. I never should have said the things I have said to you. You were only trying to protect us... like always." Fili finished his words with a genuine small smile on his blood and dirt covered face.

"How sweet, too bad you're both going to die!" Maluc growled and attacked both Fili and Thorin, furious.

Fili brought his sword up and blocked Maluc's blade that was aimed at Thorin's back, while Thorin swung his sword at the creature's exposed neck. Maluc saw the move and pulled out the long knife at his side to stop Thorin's attack. Maluc twisted around and used the sword to keep Thorin busy while he waited for an opening against Fili. The young dwarf prince pushed his exhausted body passed its limits and was tiring quickly, but his mind was focused on killing this monster and finding his little brother. Fili saw Maluc drop his guard on his left side and swiftly moved into position to strike. Maluc notice Fili shifting to his blinded side and readjusted his grip on the knife. As Fili lunged Maluc spun around and flicked his knife out, knocking Fili sword away while also slicing the dwarf's cheek open. Fili yelped and jerked back as a shock of pain hit.

"Fili!" Thorin yelled and snapped his eyes to watch as his nephew fell back, unsure of what Maluc had done to him.

Maluc used the opportunity to strike at Thorin when he was distracted and ran at the dwarf king, pinning him to a tree.

The strong orc held Thorin's sword arm against the tree and lifted his knife to the dwarf's throat, glaring. "I would kill you, but my master wants you alive, dwarf."

Thorin's eyes cut through the orc like sharpened steel, "Who wants me alive? Who are you working for?!" the dwarf king roared.

Maluc chuckled, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Maluc!" Fili shouted, startling the orc into dropping Thorin and turning around. As Maluc turned he roared in agony as Fili rammed his sword deep into the orc's chest. Maluc latched onto Fili's arms in shock and looked from the blade to the young dwarf's face, his dark eye fading.

"I told you I would make you pay for hurting my brother." Fili said forcefully; he then twisted his sword and pulled the blade from Maluc's chest. The orc dropped to the forest floor, body trembling for breath.

Thorin watched Fili as he stabbed the orc and heard the pain in his nephew's voice when he spoke about his brother.

As Maluc's body hit the ground Thorin scrambled to the dying orc's side and grabbed Maluc by his shuttering shoulders. "Where is Kili and who are you working for?! Tell me now!" Thorin's voice cracked as he screamed at the orc.

Maluc grinned and black blood leaked from his mouth. "You'll never be rid of him. My master will find you, Thorin son of Thrain and he will make you and your kin suffer greatly." Maluc whispered into Thorin's ear with his last dying breath, then stilled.

Fili crashed to the ground next to Thorin and placed a gently hand on his uncle's shoulder, pulling Thorin's attention away from the orc's lifeless body. "Uncle Thorin, you're still bleeding. We need to get you to Oin and fix the wound."

Thorin closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, before turning to face Fili. "Don't worry about me. We need to find your brother."

* * *

The end is so close; just one more chapter to go! What did you think about chapter seventeen? How did you like Maluc's death? Who all is happy the awful orc finally met his end? Next chapter will be the last, so review and I will get it up as quickly as possible. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Here is the final chapter of Unbreakable bonds! I would like to thank everyone that has stayed with this story to the end and a special thank you to everyone who has been with me since the first story of this series. I may continue this universe on through the events of The Hobbit, but I have not decided on that yet. Thank you to all who have reviewed throughout this story! Your support and encouragement has really helped make this story and writing it, great! I dedicate Unbreakable Bonds to all of my readers. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen 

Thump, thump, thump; all Kili could hear was the pounding of his heart as it beat against his ribs painfully in his chest. The young dwarf didn't know if his heart was racing so quickly because he was afraid, or if his body was starting to shut down and his heart was fighting to keep the blood pumping through his veins. Either way it didn't matter. If Kili had any chance of getting out of this mess alive he knew he had to do something, and fast. Kili felt Carrek's arm stiffen across his chest as if the goblin had read the dwarf prince's thoughts. For a moment Kili thought Carrek would say something or hurt him again, but he just continued dragging him further into the dark forest towards what Kili assumed was The Misty Mountain; home of the goblins. Kili could no longer see the battle, but he could still hear the clanging of steel against steel and the squeals of goblins and orcs as their lives were ended.

Kili began to slowly and carefully slip the long knife from his sleeve, trying to not cut himself while also making sure his movements went unnoticed. The sounds from the battle his family was fighting were getting quieter as the distance grew larger and Kili felt his breath hitch slightly in panic. A feeling of fear settled in Kili's heart as the realization came, that if he couldn't get away from Carrek on his own, no one would be able to track them after the chaos of the fight. Kili felt completely alone and small; like all those years ago after Carrek sent Fili away with Dorug. Carrek squeezed tighter around his chest, reminding the young dwarf of his situation and what he had to do next.

Finally the knife was freed from the material of Kili's tunic and as the rough wooden hilt slipped into the palm of his hand Kili felt a rush of adrenalin shock through his battered body. Taking a steadying breath Kili tried to remember what Thorin and Dwalin has taught him, before making his move.

Swiftly and without hesitation Kili plunged the knife straight through the goblin's arm holding him captive. Carrek roared in pain and let Kili go in surprise. Kili yanked the knife back out as he was dropped to the ground and rolled with the fall. He shakily rose to his unsteady feet; his injured ankle throbbing and stood across from Carrek.

Carrek growled in annoyance and glared at Kili viciously. The goblin was still trying to catch his breath after the painful injury and was clutching his heavily bleeding arm to his chest. His eyes narrowed as Kili shifted to a defensive position with the knife held in a steady grip; ready for a fight.

Carrek growled at the stubbornness of the young dwarf and slowly pulled a dagger from the scabbard at his side. A sharp scrapping noise rang out as the blade was pulled free. Kili clenched his jaw and swallowed roughly, willing his hand steady and breathing to even out. The young dwarf shivered after a cold gust of wind cut through the remnants of his tunic; the breeze blowing his hair and exposing his scar to the moonlight.

Warm brown eyes met cold black ones and the echoing fight left behind was forgotten. The tense moment was shattered by Carrek's laugh.

The goblin started towards Kili; laughing, but abruptly stopped again after Kili tightened his grip on the knife and took a counter step back.

Carrek titled his head in a questioning way, "You're not joking. You can't be serious?"

When Kili's answer was to lift his chin higher the goblin laughed again; this time in a low chilling manner. "You cannot possible think that you could beat me with that little thing. Do you?"

Kili's eyes flicked to the knife in his hand then back at Carrek; still not speaking to the taunting creature.

Carrek smiled that wicked smile he used just before he was about to do something terrible. The same smile that stretched across his face just before he got the idea to burn him as a child. The smile made a shutter run down Kili's spine and his knife wielding hand tremble.

"My little Kili, this is pointless. You couldn't beat me now even if you wanted to." Carrek said in a patronizing tone.

Kili glared and tightened his hold on the knife. "What do you mean IF I wanted to? Why would you ever think I wouldn't want to kill you?! After everything you've done!" The distraught dwarf shouted.

"Now, now don't get upset. I'm merely stating truths. If you had wanted to kill me you would have done it by now. If you wanted to get away from me you would have, but you don't. You feel the connection we have little Kili; just as I did."

As Carrek was speaking Kili stared at the creature in disbelief and began shaking his head slightly, while backing away. The young dwarf was close to tears and whispered, "No; you're insane," under his breath.

Carrek saw this and took a few steps forward. "Oh but it's true young one. We will always be connected. I made sure of that long ago."

Kili snapped his head up and locked eyes with Carrek once again. "What are you taking about?" He asked in a cracking loud voice.

Carrek took two more steps towards Kili and stopped just out of reach of the young dwarf. "Do you know what my keeper did to me; to ensure I was his? He marked me as his own. He took a knife and burned it in the fire he created. He placed the white-hot blade to the back of my neck and marked me; just as I did to you." As Carrek finished speaking he turned around and showed the back of his neck where a scar, almost exactly the same as Kili's was illuminated by the moon.

Kili felt his stomach drop and his chest tighten. He couldn't breathe; tears welled in his wide eyes as his free hand flew to the scar on his neck. "No." He repeatedly whispered in a broken voice, as he backed up into a tree; his eyes fixed on Carrek's matching scar.

Kili squeezed his eyes shut, making a few tears slid down his face and breathed in deeply before opening his them again. When Kili looked at Carrek he did so with a glare that could cut through hard steel.

"No! I don't care what you did...I am not yours! I don't belong to you and I never will!" Kili shouted in anger and tried to hold his ground.

Carrek's smile faded and the goblin glared back at his young captive. "Oh but you do belong to me little Kili. You cannot defeat me! Look at you; you're pathetic! Swaying on your feet and having to lean on a tree for support! How do you expect to kill me, when you can't even stand on your own? You must understand...I'm stronger than you. I have a better weapon. There is no point in fighting me; you're only making things harder on yourself."

Kili closed his eyes as his normally joyful heart sank with Carrek's words. Maybe he was right. How was he going to defeat the massive goblin with only a knife in the state his body was in? Carrek was stronger and armed with a larger weapon. As Kili began to give in to his troubling thoughts his mind drifted to something he remembered from long ago; something he will always remember.

_Thorin, Fili and Kili were sitting around the dinner table in their family home, each with a streaming bowl of stew in front of them. The oil lamp lighting flickered around the cozy kitchen and the warmth from the raging fire the wood-burning oven created, made for a comfortable atmosphere. _

_The dinner was quieter than usually with Fili shoveling food into his mouth at a rapid pace and Thorin distractedly reading some kind of map as he also ate. No one noticed their youngest, Kili had barely touched his food and was only stirring the contents around in the bowl, deep in thought. _

_"Uncle Thorin, do you think I'm too small to be a dwarf?" Young Kili asked in an unsure childlike voice that broke the quiet; his curious brown eyes looking up at Thorin through shaggy russet bangs._

_Thorin was surprised by the question and placed the map he was studying next to his almost empty bowl. Thorin then turned to face Kili fully and asked him in a gentle voice, "What in all of middle earth would make you think something like that Kili?" _

_Kili turned away from his uncle's searching eyes as tears began to fall down his face. Sniffling he answered quietly, "Today when I was watching Fili's sword lesson with Master Dwalin, some of the other dwarves said that…that I wasn't a proper dwarf because I was too little."_

_When Kili finished speaking he was crying heavily, hiding his face in his hands, shoulders quivering with every sob that escaped. Fili quickly jumped from his seat and moved to his little brother's side in an instant. As soon as Fili reached Kili he pulled him into a hug, careful not place his hand neared his brother's scar and held him tight._

_"Which dwarves said that, Kili?!" Fili asked quickly, using his big brother voice; clearly angry about the situation. _

_With his face still buried in Fili's shirt Kili mumbled out a few names of the older dwarf children that had taunted him. _

_Fili was almost shaking with anger and was about to speak when Thorin placed a firm calming hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said he would handle it. Fili nodded to his uncle before placing his chin on top of Kili's head. _

_"Kili look at me." Thorin said, and without hesitation Kili looked up at his uncle with shining eyes from recently shed tears. _

"_Being a dwarf has nothing to do with size; being a dwarf means so much more than that. We are a proud people, but what is most important is to have the courage, strength and heart of a dwarf; not how large you are. Kili, I have seen dwarves fight in battles where they are greatly out-numbered and out-matched, but still they fight. That is what being a dwarf means."_

_Thorin looked into both on his nephew's eyes and saw the absolute belief and trust in what Thorin was saying. He placed a hand on each of their small shoulders, squeezing them gently in a comforting manner. "Always remember that we fight until the last dwarf; no matter the enemy's size or strength compared to ours." _

Kili opened his eyes and glared at Carrek's smiling face. Letting his uncle's words wash over him the young dwarf pushed off the tree behind him and squared his shoulders. Kili knew he would fight with every last ounce of energy and strength he had left. He was a dwarf and he would fight until the end; to whatever end.

Carrek sneered as Kili pushed himself from the tree with a fire and determination in his eyes that the goblin hadn't seen in a while. In that moment Carrek knew that what happened next would end in at least one of their deaths and the goblin felt a burst of evil glee. He would have fun killing the dwarf slowly; he would draw out his death long enough for the blond one to find them. Carrek chuckled to himself quietly. And then he would see what was left of the older brother once Kili was gone. Carrek couldn't wait to see what would happen to the mighty Thorin Oakenshield after both of his heirs were utterly destroyed. Carrek flipped his dagger and sent Kili a smile before jumping forward at his prey.

Kili dodged Carrek's attack, but just barely and had to stumble into a nearby tree to keep upright. The young dwarf turned swiftly toward Carrek and knocked his dagger away, using both of his hands on the hilt of the knife for extra power. Carrek did not slow down his attacks or let up on the strength of each swing. A loud clanging noise rang through the fighters ears with every block and attack of their blades. Moving rapidly around each other Kili and Carrek fought with all they had, to end this battle quickly.

Carrek saw an opening in Kili's defense and kicked the back of the young dwarf's knee, causing Kili to shout and collapse. Carrek brought his dagger down immediately, sinking it deeply into the dirt covered earth after Kili rolled out-of-the-way. Kili sent a kick to Carrek's side before he could pull the dagger back and sent the goblin to the ground unarmed.

Kili scrambled after the goblin and stabbed his knife towards Carrek's throat. Kili hissed in pain when Carrek halted his knife's progress by catching Kili's raw wrist in a crushing grip. The two struggled with the knife, both breathing heavily from the exertion. Kili pushed all of his weight on their joined hands, slowly moving the knife's deadly point to the goblin's throat. Carrek knew Kili had the advantage using his body weight so the goblin did the only thing he could think of, change the direction he was trying to move the knife. Instead of pushing the knife away from his body, Carrek pulled it and Kili down and to the side. He plunged the knife into his own shoulder, but succeeded in knocking Kili off him in the process.

Kili slammed to the ground next to Carrek and tried to move away, but Carrek was faster and grab Kili by the neck, lifting him up and slamming him into a large boulder. Using one hand around his throat to hold Kili against the hard rock Carrek leaned in closer till their faces were almost touching. He then began slowly adding pressure to Kili's neck, gradually closing his throat. Kili realized that Carrek didn't plan on saying any more taunting words; this was it, he was going to kill him if he couldn't get away.

Blinking away the dark spots filling his sight Kili reached out and grabbed ahold of the knife's hilt still sticking out of the goblin's shoulder and pulled it out as hard as he could. Carrek roared and squeezed Kili's neck tighter. In a panic Kili stabbed blindly and was able to plunge the knife into Carrek's chest. Carrek stumbled back, his hands flying to the knife in his chest while Kili watched him wearily. Kili rubbed his abused neck; coughing painfully and gasped for much-needed air.

Carrek recovered and grabbed hold of Kili's shirt tossing him to the ground. The injured dwarf landed and rolled across the crunchy dying grass only stopping when he rolled into a wide tree trunk. Carrek thundered towards Kili and pulled the knife out so he was armed again. As Carrek made his way to him, Kili noticed he was lying close to Carrek's dagger still stuck in the ground. He reached out with a shaking hand, his fingers curving around the hilt just as Carrek reached him.

Carrek yanked Kili to his feet and brought his knife up to finished off the young dwarf when a sharp pain tore through the goblin's stomach. He looked down in shock and saw his own dagger sticking out of him. Carrek gasped for breath; his hand still clutching Kili's tunic, making the dwarf have to claw the hand lose.

After Kili was free from the goblin's hold he looked down to see the knife imbedded in his side and when he looked back at Carrek, sprawled out on the dirty ground; the goblin that had tortured his life for years was finally dead. Kili breathed out a sigh of relief, but suddenly the forest tilted and Kili had to use the tree behind him to slump to the ground; breathing in short shaky breaths. He felt his eyes slipping shut, but just before the darkness completely consumed him he saw a sight in his mind he thought he would never see again. Kili saw his mother's face smiling back at him; her face he could finally remember again.

* * *

Fili's eyes burned from the strain he was putting them under as he searched and shifted through every enemy body and bloodstained patch of earth, for a trail that would lead him to Kili. The fight was finally over with all the orcs and goblins that had taken his little brother from their home dead, all but one. Fili felt terror grip at his heart at the thought of his little brother alone in the hands of Carrek. Every dwarf was still standing, even if they were standing with help from another.

Oin was closing a nasty wound on Bofur's leg with Bifur standing silently behind them, still on guard, eyes scanning the surrounding area. Dwalin had gained more injuries to add to his previous ones, but Balin, who finished the battle mostly unharmed, was patching his younger brother up while easily tuning out his brother's protests. Thorin stood over the pair speaking to Balin and Dwalin about what to do next. Fili tried to focus on his task and not what was being said, but the young dwarf found it hard to ignore his uncle's conversation when he heard Kili's name.

"Kili doesn't deserve this Balin. He's such a kind-hearted strong soul; just like Dis was. He doesn't deserve the cruelty of goblins and orcs, neither of them did. We should have saved him from Carrek by now, not let the creature escape with him again." Thorin said gravely.

Balin's hands paused in wrapping a cut on Dwalin's forearm and looked up at Thorin with sadness filling his eyes. "Thorin, this pains me to say, but we may not be able to find Kili at all. He wasn't here when we arrived hours ago and now there are too many tracks to find the one that could lead us to him."

"How could you say that, Balin?!" Thorin snapped.

"Do you think I want to be the voice of reason here?! I care about the lad as if he were my own! Thorin, we have injured; we can't just search in every direction with no way of knowing which one is right!"

"If that is what we must do to find Kili then we will!" Dwalin growled firmly, with hard and determined eyes.

"I will not go home until I have Kili with me." Thorin's voice held a tone of finality as he spoke.

Balin sighed, "I certainly hope so Thorin; I truly do."

Fili clenched his jaw and shook his head, trying to focus on what Thorin had taught him about tracking. He closed his eyes, but couldn't get Balin's words out of his head. _"He wasn't here when we arrived; there are too many tracks to find the one that could lead us to him."_ Fili snapped his eyes open. That's it! All he has to do is circle around the outside of the battlefield and find the one set of tracks leading away.

Fili ran through the trees away from where the fight took place, but still close enough to see it and then began to circle it. Fili saw Thorin's questioning eyes on him as he made his way around; Fili's eyes never slowing in their search. The young dwarf's breath hitched as his eyes landed on a lone set of tracks leading away from the fight. Fili quickly lock eyes with Thorin's steely blue ones and twisted away swiftly to follow the trail in a rush.

Fili quickly came upon an orc's dead body and frantically scanned the area before dropping down to check the orc for clues. The creature had a large gaping wound through its chest, but nothing else stood out about the orc. A snapping twig had Fili whirling around with his sword raised, but he quickly lowered it as his uncle stepped out of the trees. Thorin didn't speak he just looked around for more clues.

After a few moments of quiet Thorin's gruff voice sounded. "I found more tracks. They're heading towards The Misty Mountain."

Uncle and nephew locked gazes, "We need to hurry. If he is taken into goblin town…I'm not sure we could bring him back out." Thorin finished; then both dwarves swiftly made their way deeper into the forest.

* * *

Fili stumbled over a fallen tree, but before he could fall Thorin caught his nephew around the middle. After Fili righted himself he looked up and saw Carrek's dead body; a dagger stuck through his stomach. The young dwarf's eyes widened in surprise and he hastily looked around and what he saw made his stomach drop.

Kili was slumped against a tree looking pale and bloody; a knife in his side; not moving. Before Thorin could stop him Fili burst forward and crashed to his knees next to Kili's still form.

"No…no…no…no, Kili…Kili can you hear me?" Fili whispered brokenly; tears flowing freely down his face.

The only sound that followed Fili's words was the crunching of Thorin's boots as he walked closer to his nephews.

"We really need to work on your sneaking skills brother." Kili's voice was barely above a whisper, but to Fili it was as if he had jumped up and down shouting it. A wide smile broke across Fili's face and he barked out a laugh behind his tears. Kili's lips shifted into a slight smile and his eyes cracked open.

Through tears Fili answered, "Oh really, who was it that knocked over an entire weapon's rack when we were sneaking into Uncle Thorin's forge?"

"I do believe that was your fault, dear brother." Kili whispered back and then began to cough loudly; startling both Fili into gripping his brother's upper arms and Thorin into dropping down beside his nephews.

Thorin grabbed ahold of Kili and tried to help him through his coughing fit without further injury. When Kili settled his eyes had closed again; worrying his family.

"Kili, I need you to open your eyes lad." Thorin said in a panic.

"Uncle Thorin?" Kili's tired voice asked.

Thorin smile with tears rimming his eyes, "Yes Kili, it's me. Now open your eyes."

Kili did open them slightly and as he did a few tears slid down his dirt covered face; leaving tear tracks through the grim. "I'm so sorry Uncle Thorin. I tried to fight them off, but I couldn't stop them." Kili cried.

"Kili, listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for; you handled yourself like a real warrior would. I'm so very proud of you Kili; proud of both of you." Thorin's voice rumbled with emotions.

Thorin pulled Kili and Fili into a careful hug, and held his nephews close. He held them as if to protect them from every evil in the world; he held them like the sons they are, taking comfort in every breath they took. When Thorin pulled away he looked over both of his injured nephews and saw in them the proud warriors they would one day become. He saw the fine princes they would be for their people when Erebor was returned to them.

"Let's go get you fix up and get both of you back home." The dwarf king said with joy as he and Fili helped Kili to his feet, before the three Durins made their way home.

* * *

There you have it! I'm sad this story is over, but am excited for some future story ideas I have. So fear not; I will be back. Please send me a review and let me know what you thought of the end. I have an idea for an epilogue and if there is anyone out there that would like to see it, I will write it; just let me know. Thank you again for reading! Please remember to review! Until next time…


End file.
